Éternité
by Apocryphos
Summary: Tout commence à partir d'un rêve...
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous.**

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une Fan fiction consacrée à Twilight.**

**Les personnages principaux de cette fiction seront Alice/Bella, donc relation entre femmes.**

**Je tiens à rappeler que rien n'est à moi, les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

_**ÉTERNITÉ**_

_**On dit qu'au cœur de la forêt réside les ténèbres...**_

_**Des êtres à la beauté inhumaine...**_

Je suis seule... Une forêt... Le vent hurle... Une présence... Une ombre... Où suis-je... ?

_**Si au cœur de cette forêt tu sens une présence alors cours...**_

_**Cour... Cour et cour sans t'arrêtai...**_

_**Fuis... Fuis... et fuis sans te retournai...**_

Je cours... Je fuis cette ombre sans réussir à la semer... Finalement j'arrive dans une plaine... Entouré de précipices...Nulle part où fuir...

_**On dit que leurs yeux ont la couleur de l'or pur...**_

_**Ne les regarde pas... ne les regarde jamais...**_

_**Si tu croises leurs regards alors tu seras perdu...**_

L'ombre bouge...Se rapprochant petit à petit... Les nuages laisse place à la lune... Illuminant cette être qui se rapproche... Je ne peux que regarder... sans bouger... Fuir... Je dois fuir... Mais je ne bouge pas... Ancrant mon regard dans ses yeux couleur or...

_**On dit que ton âme leurs appartiendra si tu les regardes...**_

_**Alors seul les ténèbres t'attendront...**_

_**Ton âme ne sera plus... ta vie ne sera plus... ton monde ne sera plus...**_

Face à face sous les rayons de la lune... Face à moi... Ses yeux m'avale... son sourire m'éblouit... Je ne peux plus fuir... C'est trop tard...

_**Mais la légende dit aussi que si tu acceptes ses ténèbres...**_

_**Alors, tu y trouvera la plus belle des lumières...**_

_- Jeune humaine... Qui est tu ?_

Je ne veux pas répondre... Je dois fuir... Mais c'est trop tard... Alors je réponds...

_- Bella..._

_**Lumière et Ténèbre ne feront qu'un...**_

_**Ténèbre et Lumière ne seront qu'un...**_

Face à moi... Son visage magnifique... Éclairer par la lune... Cette plaine...

la forêt... Tout a été avaler par la nuit... Tout disparaît...

_**Amour et haine tu recevras...**_

_**Douleur et tristesse tu sentiras...**_

Je dois fuir... Mais je lui parle... Je lui parle alors que je dois fuir...

_- Qui est tu ?_

_**Seul toi pourras faire un choix...**_

Ses yeux... Ses yeux vont causer ma perte... Je le sens... Je le sais... Ses yeux m'emporte...

_- Les ténèbres..._

_**Lumière et ténèbre ensemble pour l'éternité...**_

_**Ténèbre et lumière séparée à jamais...**_

Les ténèbres... Je le savais... Mais c'est trop tard... Je suis perdue... Perdue...

_- Bella... Tu est ma lumière..._

Sa lumière... ? Moi ?

_- Et je suis tes ténèbres..._

Mes ténèbres.. ?

_**De ton choix... deux âmes seront liés à jamais...**_

_**De ton choix... deux âmes seront séparés pour l'éternité...**_

Son visage se rapproche du mien, son souffle sur mes lèvres, son regard dans le mien... Lumière... Ténèbres... En cet instant tout ne fait qu'un...

_- Bella... Adieu..._

Adieu... ? Non... Non...Ne part pas... Son visage s'éloigne de plus en plus... Qui est tu... ? Qui est tu... ? Attend !

_- On se reverra ? Dis-moi... On se reverra ? Répond-moi !_

Son visage me fais de nouveau face... Mais je ne peux pas m'approcher... Je cour, mais je n'avance pas... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?

_- N'oublie jamais Bella... Ténèbre ou Lumière... Ton monde ou le mien..._

_Ensemble ou séparé... C'est ton choix..._

_**Maintenant tu dois choisir... **_

Mon choix ? Mon choix de quoi ? Qui est-tu pour moi ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Lumière... Ténèbre... Aide moi ! Répond-moi !

_- Ton nom ! Dis-moi ton nom !_

Tout devient flou... Tout commence à disparaître... Non... pas maintenant...

Noire tout est noire...

_- Je m'appelle... Alice._


	2. Chapter 1

Bon voilà la suite, se chapitre est une mise en place de l'histoire.

Si vous avez des questions posez-les.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

- Haa..ha ha..._* Souffle court *_

Qu'est-ce que... ? Où suis-je... ? Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit... en sueur... J'ai encore du mal à reprendre mon souffle, l'heure... Quelle heure est-il ? Mon réveil... 6h23... Faut que je me lève, je dois prendre ma douche et oublié cette nuit... enfin oublié... ça c'est déjà fait... Je me souviens de rien ou presque... Je ressens juste... cette impression, comme si ce rêve va bouleverser ma vie, sans savoir si ça sera pour le pire ou le meilleur, bref direction ma douche.

Jean bleu délavé et gilet blanc seront mes habits d'aujourd'hui, c'est simple mais j'aime, je passe inaperçu et c'est le but, je déteste être le centre d'intérêt, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée au Lycée, génial... Je vois déjà la journée... Je serai la nouvelle, tous vont me regarder, certain vont essayer de me parler...D'autre vont m'ignorer... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal... Enfin bref, je vais devoir le supporter pendant quelques jours et je finirai par me fondre dans la masse et tous ne feront même plus attention à moi... Vivement ce moment..

Au faite, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je préfère Bella et je viens d'arriver dans cette ville... plutôt dans ce patelin... Forks, là où le soleil est la chose la plus rare, dire que quelques jours plutôt j'étais en Arizona sous le soleil, la plage, le lycée avec plus de 6000 étudiants, les magasins... Le shopping... Stop !Soyons sérieux, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je déteste le shopping ! Et malgré le soleil et les plages, ma peau est blanche... et quand je dis blanche c'est blanche... pas de bronzage, pas de coup de soleil, rien, à croire que même les rayons solaire m'évitent...

Bref, donc je vivais avec ma mère Renée et son copain Phil... Haa Phil que dire... ben... rien... Ha... Si ! C'est un joueur de base-ball professionnel, enfin de deuxième division, ma mère est heureuse avec lui, tant mieux pour elle, mais quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait suivre Phil, qui a signé un contrat... je ne sais où... J'ai dit non, ça la choquée, au début, elle a tous fait pour me convaincre et après quelques heures... Oui oui quelques heures, ma mère n'est pas du genre à débattre pendant des jours, donc au final, elle a suivis Phil et moi j'ai décidé de vivre chez mon père Charlie, à Forks.

Aaahh Charlie... J'appréhendais nos retrouvailles, après tout, 7 ans sans se voir. Je le voyais déjà me poser une tonne de question et me parler sans arrêt... Et pour mon plus grand bonheur non ! Mise à part les quelques questions de routine, il m'a décrit Forks rapidement et ma aussi offert une camionnette orange, le genre de voiture où en cas d'accident c'est l'autre qui subit les plus gros dégâts tandis que vous vous avez la carrosserie à peine voilé, donc parfait pour moi.

Après être arrivé, il m'a montré ma chambre, simple et classique : Lit, bureau, salle de bain... ça c'est le bonus, ma propre salle de bain. Finalement la soirée a été tranquille, ont a regardé un film, puis mon père a été appelé pour un cambriolage, oui mon père est dans la police, plus précisément c'est le chef de la police donc autant dire qu'il finira toujours par tout savoir.

7h10, bon je finis mes céréales et en route pour le lycée, après avoir lavé mon bol, je prends ma veste, mon sac et me dirige vers ma camionnette, l'air est froid et le ciel est tous gris, pas de soleil en vue, le lycée est à 15 min de chez moi, sur le chemin j'ai repéré un supermarché, un snack et enfin...le lycée.

7h28, j'arrive devant le lycée, petit vraiment petit, le parking est quasiment désert à part trois voitures, Après deux minutes les portes s'ouvrent enfin, je traverse le parking en évitant de tomber dès le premier jour et je file direction le secrétariat récupérer mon planning et mes livres.

Dans les couloirs, tous me regardent, c'est pire que prévu et je commence à légèrement paniquée... Faut que je trouve ma salle de cours et que j'échappe à tous ses regards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une nouvelle ou quoi ?

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin devant ma salle de cour, évidemment, je suis la dernière à arriver, en entrant dans la salle, je sens tous les regards sur moi, j'essaye de les ignoraient, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, donc je me focalise sur le prof.

Il jette un œil sur ma feuille de présence et me dévisage rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

- Isabella Swan... ok allez-vous asseoir.

Simple, directe et court, je vais l'apprécier ce prof.

- Merci.

Je me dirige vers la seule place libre, dans la rangé de droite, une fois installé, je sors mon livre de biologie, le prof commence à détailler le programme du trimestre et à ma bonne surprise, je l'ais déjà fait dans mon ancien lycée, enfin une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

Je garde mes yeux baissés fixant la feuille d'exercice qui venait de nous êtres distribué par M. Banner, évitant ainsi les coups d'œil que mes camarades me lance de temps en temps.

Après un moment, c'est mon voisin de table qui prit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, tu dois être Isabella Swan.

Étant concentré sur mes exercices, je ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder pour répondre.

- Bella, je préfère Bella.

Enfin exercice finis, je me redresse pour faire face à mon voisin... Erreur... Là sans savoir pourquoi, ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai chaud et mes mains commencent à devenir humide. L'impression que j'ai eu ce matin suite à mon rêve oublié est de nouveau palpable.

Il est grand et mince, pâle, plus que moi, ses cheveux sont couleurs cuivres et en désordres, il est beau, très beau, mais malgré sa beauté, ce n'est pas ça qui avait déclenché mes réactions 'bizarre'... mais ses yeux, ses yeux couleur or... je les ai déjà vu... mais j'ai oublié où... c'est important mais j'ai oublié...

- Edward...

Il me fixe avec intensité.

- Oui Bella ?

- Tes yeux...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 2

Voici la suite )

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

12h05, j'entre dans la cafétéria accompagné d 'Angela, c'est ma voisine pour le cours de Math et d'Anglais, elle est gentille, simple et elle n'est pas en train de posés un tas de questions sur ma vie, je pense qu'on peut devenir amie elle et moi.

Une fois les plateaux repas payés, elle me montre un table déjà prise, apparemment des amis à elle, elle m'invite à manger avec eux et j'accepte, assises ,elle me présente : Jessica, à peu prés ma taille, cheveux long, brune, maquillé, je sais déjà que c'est le genre de fille à ne parler que d'elle, ensuite vient Tyler, cheveux noir, porte des lunettes et apparemment un intello et pour finir celui qui n'arrête pas de me reluquée avec un sourire béat sur le visage, Mike, le stéréotype même du sportif, blond, yeux bleu, grand et costaud donc aucun intérêt pour moi, pas que je cherche un mec dans la seconde qui suit, Ce n'est pas mon genre c'est tout, mais je dois être le sien vu la façon dont il me regarde.

Pendant que Jessica parle d'elle et de ses sorties shopping avec les autres, je repense à ce matin avec Edward Cullen...

_**Flash-back**_

_- Tes yeux..._

Edward se redressa immédiatement, tendu, les yeux fermés.

_- Tes yeux sont couleurs or..._

Il me regarde de nouveau, surpris, comme si il s'attendait à autre chose...

_- Euh... oui c'est ma couleur, pourquoi ?_

_- Ah désolé, je dois te paraître bizarre... c'est juste... ça ma surpris..._

Il m'offre un grand sourire, sûrement le plus beau que j'ai put voir.

_- Ce n'est rien Bella, c'est vrai que sa surprend la première fois, mais je suis pas le seul à avoir cette couleur, toute ma famille là également._

La cloche avait sonné à ce moment là pour annoncer la fin du cour.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Je ne les pas revu depuis, même si j'aimerais bien. Sans le vouloir, je me suis mis à chercher Edward, après quelques secondes, je le trouve assis à une table avec trois autres personnes, j'ai l'impression de voir des top modèles.

Ils ne se parlent pas, ne mangent pas, bien que leurs plateaux soient remplis et contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me fixent pas.

Ils ne possèdent aucun traits commun aux autres personnes se trouvant à la cantine, à côter d' Edward se trouve un garçon, au cheveux sombres et ondulés, il est massif, il doit sûrement faire de la musculation. En face de lui se trouve un blond assez grand, élancé mais bien bâti, à côter de ce dernier se trouve une blonde, elle a une silhouette magnifique et une chevelure dorée qui lui arrive jusqu'au milieu du dos, une vrai beauté, elle doit sûrement attirés tous les hommes autour d'elle.

Et tous se ressembles, ils sont tous pâle, magnifiques et je pourrai parié qu'ils ont un lien avec Edward... C'est Angela qui me tira de mes pensées.

_- Ils t'intriguent ?_

Je lui fit face.

_- Un peu... Qui sont-ils ? A part Edward qui est mon voisin en biologie._

_- Hum... A côter d' Edward se trouve Emmett Cullen le frère d' Edward, ensuite en face d'eux, la blonde c'est Rosalie Hales et son frère jumeau Jasper Hales, Ils vivent avec le Docteur Cullen et sa femme._

Donc ils font parties de la famille d' Edward et d'après ce que ma dit ce dernier ce matin, ils doivent eux aussi avoir les yeux couleur or...

_- Ils sont ...pas mal_

C'est Jessica qui me répondit avec une colère non dissimulé.

_- Tu m'étonne ! Mais oublie, ils se trouvent trop bien pour nous et Rosalie, la blonde qui se croit la plus belle est en couple avec le grand costaud Emmett._

Apparemment la famille d' Edward n'est pas apprécié de tous...Jessica repris aussitôt.

_- Et Edward... il est superbe, mais aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui apparemment._

C'est Tyler qui mit fin à la conversation en se levant, les cours allez reprendre et la cantine est déjà presque vide, c'est là qu' Angela s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

_- Edward et Emmett ont aussi une sœur, mais elle est partie étudié à l'étranger apparemment._

_- Une sœur... Hum... Elle s'appelle comment ?_

C'est au moment où je m' apprête à vider mon plateau qu'elle me réponds...

_- Elle s'appelle Alice..._

Alice... Je m'arrête... Mon plateau me glisse des mains et s'écrase à terre... Alice... Flou.. Tout devient flou... Je n'entends presque plus rien... Alice... Un énorme mal de tête... Des Flash... Des images... Une forêt... La nuit... La lune... Je suis au milieu d'une plaine... Seule... Non... Pas seule... Face à moi... une ombre... Je vois ses yeux... Je sens sont souffle... Ses yeux couleur or...

_- Bella... Bella..? Une infirmière ! Vite !_

J'ai mal... Ma tête me fait mal... Sombre... Je sombre... Je vois ses yeux... Son souffle sur mes lèvres... Ses yeux... Encore...

_- Bella ? C'est moi ! Angela !_

Je me souviens... Alice... Mon rêve...oui mon rêve...

_- Isabella ? Je suis l'infirmière, tu m'entend ?_

Je me souviens... Mon choix... Alice... Où est-tu... ? Où est-elle ?

_- Elle fait un malaise ! Appeler une ambulance vite !_

Tout deviens noire.. Je sombre... Alice... j'ai envie de dormir... Le sommeil m'emporte...

_- Al... Alice..._

Voilà à suivre ; )


	4. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

_*** REVE***_

**J'ouvre les yeux... La pleine lune... magnifique... Allongée dans l'herbe... l'herbe... ? Je me redresse... encore cette plaine... cette forêt...l'air est frais, mais doux... Alice... Où est-elle ?**

_- Bella..._

**Je me retourne en direction de la voix... mais rien... elle est nulle part... je la cherche... je la cherche... Je ne la vois pas...**

_- Bella..._

**La forêt... La forêt disparaît... Sous un immense nuage noir... Je ne bouge pas... J'attends... Sa s'avance vers moi... Il avance vers moi... Avalant tous sur son passage... Tous disparaît... Mais j'attends... Sa s'avance... Sa s'avance... Mais je sais...A quelques centimètre de moi... Je ne vois que la nuit... Plus de Forêt... Plus de plaine... Plus rien... Seulement la nuit... Seul ce nuage qui attends devant moi ... Je la sens... Elle est là... Ce nuage... Elle est là...**

_- Alice..._

**Je plonge mon regards dans la nuit... Dans ce nuage noir... Je la voit... Ses yeux... Sa bouche... Sa chevelure noire... Son cou... Le nuage recule... laissant apparaître son corps... Doucement elle apparaît... Doucement la nuit se retire... Elle est là... Devant moi... Magnifique...**

_- Bella..._

_- Alice..._

**Elle me sourit... Magnifique... Nous sommes seules... Elle et moi sous la lune... Entourées par la nuit... Par les ténèbres... Noire... Elle est vêtu d'une longue robe noir... Aussi noire que la nuit... Fendu sur le coté droit... laissant apparaître sa jambe... Magnifique... Pied nue dans l'herbe... Me souriant... Plongeant son regard dans le mien... Un courant d'air m'entoure... Ma tenue... Je porte une longue robe d'un blanc pur... Fendu du coté gauche... Laissant apparaître ma jambe... Moi aussi pied nue... Elle me prend la main...**

_- Dansons..._

**Je lui sourit...On danse... Elle me fait tourné et m'attire contre elle... Je la fais tourné et l'attire contre moi... On se sourit... On rigole... Sans se lâchées du regard... On danse... On danse... Et comme seule témoin … La lune... La lune qui nous illumine par ça beauté... L'une contre l'autre... Ses lèvres proche des miennes... Son souffle se mélangeant au mien... Elle est mienne... Je suis sienne... Plus rien ne compte... Elle place ses mains au creux de mon dos... Je passe les miennes derrière son cou... Je murmure...**

_**- **__J'aime ce rêve... Je le déteste..._

**Laissant sa main gauche dans mon dos... Elle me caresse ma joue avec la droite...**

_**- **__Pourquoi ?_

_- Je l'aime parce que tu est là... Je le déteste parce que ce n'est qu'un rêve..._

**- **_Profitons de ce moment..._

**Elle me pose un baiser sur mon front... Je pose ma tête sur son épaule... Elle sens merveilleusement bon... Elle sens le bois... La nature... Je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou... J'inspire son odeur... Son parfum... Elle fait de même... **

**Je me recule légèrement pour lui faire face...**

_- J' ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a les même yeux que toi... Il est beau... Très beau..._

_- Hum... Il t'attire... ?_

**Je lui sourit...**

_- Jalouse ?_

**Elle me sourit à son tour...**

_- Je dois être jalouse ?_

**Je replace ma tête sur son épaule... Lui déposant un nouveau baiser dans son cou...**

_- Non...Tu est la seule..._

**Je l'entends ronronné... Ronronné... Je souris...**

- _Bella..._

_- Ne dis rien... _

_- Je ne suis pas... humaine..._

**Je sais... Dès l'instant où j'ai posé mon regards sur elle... J'ai su... Mais je ne fuirai pas... Je suis sienne... C'est trop tard pour fuir... mon âme lui appartient... Mon cœur lui appartient... Mon corps lui appartient...**

_- Montre-moi..._

**Je pris son visage entre mes mains...**

_- Montre-moi..._

**Elle plaça ses mains sur les miennes...**

_- Bientôt..._

**Elle se recula... Écartant mes mains de son visage avant de les lâchées...**

_- Alice... ?_

_- Il est heure Bella..._

**La nuit... Ce nuage noir... Il se rapproche à nouveau...Tout deviens flou... La nuit est en train d'avaler Alice... Elle disparaît doucement... Alice... ? Son corps s'efface dans la nuit... Elle va à nouveau me quitter... Et je vais me réveiller... Seule...Mes yeux me piques... Les larmes menacent de couler... **

_- Alice... Reste... Reste avec moi..._

**Elle me sourit tendrement... Tout a disparut autour de nous... Elle se rapproche de mon visage... Me donnant un baiser au coin des lèvres... **

_- Bientôt Bella... Bientôt je serai à tes cotés..._

**Elle se retourne et plonge au plus profond de la nuit... Engloutissant mon rêve... notre rêve... Notre monde... **

_- Alice... Alice !_

**Plus rien... Le néant...**


	5. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite )

Et je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui laisse des reviews, sa fait plaisir et sa motive.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, elle a juste fait un malaise, sûrement à cause du stresse._

Qui est-ce... ? Ma tête...Mal à la tête... Et j'ai envie de vomir...

- C'est normal qu'elle dorme autant ?

- Oui, en moyenne une personne qui fait un malaise peut rester endormi 2h à 3h, si on rajoute à ça le fait que votre fille n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit du au stresse de la rentré alors c'est normal.

_- D'accord, merci Carliste._

_- De rien Charlie, je dois aller préparé sa feuille de sortie et je reviens._

Carliste... ? Carliste Cullen... ? C'est pas vrai... on m'a amené à l'hôpital !

_- Hum...Charl... Papa ?_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, Charlie assis à ma droite.

_- Bella... Enfin tu te réveilles ! Tu m'as fait peur..._

J'essaye de trouver des repères temporelles, mais rien, pas d'horloge, pas de réveil, rien.

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- 17h28, tu as fait un malaise ce midi, à la cantine et depuis tu dormais, Carliste pense que c'est le stresse, la cause de ton malaise._

Le stresse hein ?... Est-ce que je devrais lui dire la vrai raison de mon malaise ? ….. '' Papa au faite, si j'ai perdu connaissance c'est à cause d'Alice, qui c'est ? C'est juste la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, mais je la vois qu'en rêve. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. '' ….. Non sa ne va pas le faire, je vais garder la version '' _officiel_ '' du médecin.

_- T'inquiète pas papa, je pense aussi que c'est le stresse, Le déménagement, le climat, le nouveau lycée... Sa fait beaucoup... Mais sa va mieux maintenant._

_-J'espère, de toute façon ce soir après le dîner, tu vas directement au lit._

J'essaye même pas de négocier, d'ailleurs j'en ai même pas envie, sa me fera du bien de me reposer et de pouvoir dormir.

* _La porte s'ouvre *_

_- Chef !_

Un collègue de mon père vient de rentrer comme une furie.

_- Chef ! Faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi !_

Mon père se lève et fais face à son collègue.

_- John ! Respire, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement._

Le dénommé John me jette un bref regard avant de poursuivre.

_- Un … Un corps a été retrouvé au bord de la forêt face au snack... entièrement vidé de son sang._

_- Comment sa vidé ? C'est impossible !_

_- C'est pas tout... Le corps n'a aucune blessure apparente... de plus l'homme a été aperçu quelques minutes plutôt dans le snack..._

_- …. Bon j'arrive ! Attend moi dehors._

L'homme acquiesce et quitte la pièce.

_- Bella... Je dois y aller, je veux que tu m'attend pour rentrer ! Tu quitte pas l'hôpital seule comprise?_

La porte s'ouvre au moment où j'allais contester... Edward...

_- Bonjour, Monsieur Swan... Si vous permettez je peut raccompagner Bella chez elle._

_- Tu dois être le fils de Carliste, c'est toi qui a accompagner ma fille dans l'ambulance je crois ?_

_- Oui Monsieur, je suis Edward Cullen._

Charlie est en train de détailler Edward... D'ailleurs pourquoi ce dernier est là et pourquoi il veut me raccompagner ? Serait -t-il inquiet pour moi ? …... Sa serais bien la première fois qu'un homme s' inquiéterais à mon sujet... à part Charlie.

_- Ok, mais pas de détour! Tu la ramène directement chez elle, compris ?_

_- Biensûr Monsieur._

_- Et appel moi Charlie._

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Après quelques minutes à me faire comprendre qu' il me veut à la maison dans l'heure qui suit, Charlie m'embrasse sur le front et quitte la pièce. Moi je commence à me lever et m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand Edward m' attrape la main pour me retenir.

- J'aimerais te par...

Je le coupe.

- T'as les mains glacés Edward... Tu devrais mettre des gants si ta froid.

Il relâche ma main.

-Je suis désolé...

Je lui souris pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Comment expliquer le fait d'avoir la peau gelée ? D' être aussi pâle que lui... Et sa beauté... Trop beau pour être vrai... Mais c 'est sans compter sur la couleur Or de ses yeux que lui et sa famille possède alors qu'il n'ont aucun lien de sang apparemment... Et leurs ressemblance physique ?

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi Edward ?

- D'abord ont devraient allez récupérer ta camionnette.

Je fronce les sourcils, il était sourd ou quoi ?

- Charlie a été clair, il veut pas de détour !

Il me fixe avec intensité et me fait un petit sourire en coin... mais je ne ressens pas la même chose qu'avec _elle_... lui c'est moins fort, mais il reste toujours aussi beau.

- Et tu compte allez comment en cours demain ?

- Ah...Hum...

- Ne t 'inquiète pas Bella je vais le prévenir par téléphone, de toute façon c'est moi qui conduirai.

- Et ta voiture ?

- J'appellerai mon frère dès que je t'aurais ramené et il passera me prendre, je la récupérerai demain.

Je sais pas si je devrais accepter... Mais sa me permettrai peut être dans apprendre plus sur lui et sa famille... Il y'a trop de coïncidence pour que je les ignores : Les yeux couleurs or, leurs peau blanchâtre, leurs peau gelés et pour finir leurs beautés... J'en suis sûr... Si j'en apprend plus sûr lui alors j'en apprendrai plus sur _elle._

Après avoir accepté sa proposition et que Charlie ait accepté, nous avons quittés l'hôpital, il m'a ouvert la porte de sa belle Volvo grise et nous sommes partis direction le lycée.

Dans la voiture résonne '' Clair de lune de Debussy '' j'aime bien cette musique, Edward ne dis pas un mot et ne fait que fixer la route, je devrai peut être prendre la parole sinon on risque de jouer au roi du silence pendant tout le trajet et je suis très forte a …..

- Bella...

Sans me détourné de la route je lui répond.

- Oui Edward ?

- Connais-tu Alice... ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.

Bonne lecture :-)

.

.

.

_Connais-tu Alice... ?_

Restons calme... Pourquoi me pose t-il cette question ? Il est au courant ? Non, impossible...Mais après tout moi aussi j'ai des doutes sur lui donc je suppose qu'il en a sur moi... Je fais quoi ? Je nie... Je confirme... Je change de sujet... Je peux nier, mais il risque de devenir insistant... Changer de sujet lui mettrais encore plus le doute... Je lui dis la vérité...

_- Bella connais-tu Alice... ?_

Je lui dis la vérité !

_- Oui... enfin non, Angela m'a juste dis que c'était ta sœur et qu'elle était à l'étranger._

Minute de silence...

_- Tu mens Bella..._

Hola... Il me cherche là...

_- Non, je ne crois pas ! Et si tu te crois si sûr de toi va demander à Angela._

_- J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'as dit..._

Il a entendu ?

_- Mais moi je te demande si tu la connais personnellement._

C'est sûr, il a des doutes...

_- Pourquoi veut tu absolument que je te dise ce que tu veut entendre ?_

Nous venons d'arriver devant le lycée, il se gare à coté de ma camionnette, puis enfin se tourne vers moi pour me faire face.

_- Non t'as raison, après tout c'est impossible que tu la connaisse... je suis désolé._

Il se fout de moi là ? Il se prend pour qui ? Sa veut dire quoi '' c'est impossible que tu la connaisse '' ?

_- Et toi alors ?_

Il hausse un sourcils.

_- Quoi moi ?_

Round 2 : Contre-attaque Bella !

_- Je sais pas... Par exemple pour quoi tu as la peau si froid ? Pourquoi tu est si pâle ? Pourquoi toi est ta famille possédés des traits identiques alors que vous êtes pas lier par le sang à part pour Jasper et Rosalie ? Et surtout comment tu as fait pour entendre Angela me parler alors que tu était à l' opposer de là où nous étions ?_

_- Bella je..._

_- Ah j'ai oublier le plus important ! Pourquoi est-tu si insistant sur le fait que je connaisse ou pas ta sœur ?_

Vu son visage, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, je déteste peut-être attirer l'attention sur moi, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher dessus !

_- Hum... sa devient problématique là..._

Et le coup final !

_- Le fait que tu ne sois pas humain ?_

Oh ? J'ai tapé dans le mille vu sa tête...

_- Bella qu'est-ce..._

_- Arrête ! Pas la peine d'essayer de nié._

_- Pourquoi pense tu ça ?_

Je souris, j'ai gagné !

_- Donc j'ai raison !_

_- Alors moi aussi j'ai raison._

_- Sur quoi ?_

_- Alice ?_

_- Comment pourrais-je la connaître alors qu'elle est à l'étranger et que moi j'ai emménager y'a seulement deux jours ?_

Et tac !

_- Je sais pas... Tu t'évanouis à l'entente du prénom de ma sœur...T'as réaction ce matin, tu as était surpris de voir la couleur de mes yeux, comme si tu avait déjà vu quelqu'un avec les mêmes... Sauf que seul ma famille et... Alice possédons cette couleur...Et puis mes doutes ont était fondé quand tu a prononcé son nom à plusieurs reprise dans l'ambulance... _

Et merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Trahis par mon sommeil ! Je ne peux pas nier... Argg... Une solution... Vite.… Attend...Attend... C'est lui qui devrait paniquer... Après tout j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas humain ! Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui panique ?

_- Essaye pas de changer de sujet Edward Cullen ! Je sais que tu n'est pas humain et tu ne m'as pas contredit, donc qu'est-ce que tu est ?_

J'espère que sa va marcher... C'est mon dernier atout...

_- Alice ne te l'as pas dit ?_

Bon j'arrête là, on en finira jamais...

_- Non... Non, Alice ne me l'as pas dit. Donc qu'est-ce que tu est ?_

_- Un vampire._

Ok un vampire... Ok un vampire... Ok un... Stop ! Je déraille là... Restons calme... Je fais quoi moi maintenant... Bon plus vraiment le choix...

_- Ok._

_- Euh Bella ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sa va ? Tu devrais logiquement, soit te mettre à rire, soit te mettre à hurler et fuir... Ou toute autre réaction de panique... Mais pas me sortir un '' Ok ''_

_- Hum... Tu vas me tuer ?_

_- Non !_

_- Boire mon sang ?_

_- Non ! Ma famille et moi sommes différents !_

_- Alors tout va bien, non ?_

_- Euh... Oui... Je... Je suppose..._

_- Donc c'est '' Ok ''._

Il détourne la tête et fixe la route, je viens juste de remarquer que la nuit est tombé, le brouillard s'étend tout autour de nous.

_- Alice est dangereuse, trop dangereuse Bella..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Alice dangereuse...

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Alice n'est …_

_- Bella ! Tu ne l'as connais pas ! Et d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment tu l'as connaît... C'est impossible... C'est impossible... Après tout ont la …._

Je sens mes larmes montés... La colère... La peur... Ma respiration commence à saccadé... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? Où est Alice... ?

_- Edward... Où est-elle ? Où est Alice ?_

Il me regarde même pas, mes il serre le volant avec une telle force, qu'il commence à le déformer.

_- Elle n'est pas morte hein ? Répond-moi !_

_- Elle n'est pas morte Bella..._

_- Dieu merci... Merci..._

_- C'est pire Bella... C'est pire que la mort..._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 ;-)

Merci pour vos reviews sa fait plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à en mettre au fil de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

_- C'est pire Bella... C'est pire que la mort..._

Mes joues me brûlent... Mes larmes coulent à flot... J'ai le cœur compressé... Mes poumons sont en feu... Et je n'arrive presque plus à respirer... Alice... Je dois trouver Alice...

_- A...Alice... Où est Alice..._

Je sens les mains d' Edward sur mes épaules... Mes larmes continuent à couler... Mon cœur se déchire... Seconde après seconde...

_- Di...Dis...-moi où ...Ali... Où est Alice..._

_- Bella..._

_- Où est-elle !_

_- Désolé... Je ne peux pas..._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ce sont nos lois ! Alice a transgressé nos lois ! Elle a été puni pour ça..._

Mes larmes ne coulent plus... Mais mon cœur est comme '' compresser '', j'ai toujours du mal à respirer, mais je dois savoir où se trouve Alice ?

_- Edward je t'en supplie ! Amène moi auprès d' Alice... je t'en prie..._

Il se pince l'arrête du nez, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

_- Une fois... Juste une fois Bella... Je t'emmènerai dem... BAISSE TOI !_

En un instant, on arrache ma portier et me tire en arrière m'envoyant contre la porte coté conducteur de ma camionnette.

Ce qui se passe sous mes yeux est irréelle, je vois la portière de la Volvo par terre complètement arraché, Edward en train de se battre contre une femme, une rousse aux cheveux bouclés, grande, mais Edward a l'air en difficulté, la rousse et en train de l'étrangler puis Edward la frappe à coup de poing, envoyant la rousse une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, Edward réapparaît à mes cotés et me soulève.

_- Tu vas te cacher dans le lycée !_

Sans même répondre on se retrouve devant les portes du lycée, il arrache le cadenas et cour a travers les couloirs, à peine quelques secondes après, il me dépose dans une salle de cour.

_- Écoute, ne fais aucun bruit compris ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête et il disparaît à nouveau, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et c'est qui c'est rousse, sûrement une vampire comme Edward et plus forte que lui apparemment... Si je m'en sort vivante, je jure de trouver Alice où qu'elle soit dés demain... Après les cours évidement, sinon c'est Charlie qui va me tuer... Charlie... Il doit être dans une colère noire si il est déjà rentré... J'espère qu'il est encore sur son affaire et que je serai encore en entière quand je rentrerai...

Je viens d'entendre un bruit assourdissant ! J'espère qu' Edward va bien ! J'arrête pas de trembler, mon état de panique ne fait que s'aggraver... Je vais faire un autre malaise si sa continue !

_- Mon chaton... Où te cache tu ?_

Oh non ! C'est pas la voix d' Edward ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Alice... Alice... Aide-moi... Alice...

_- Pas la peine de te cacher... Je sens l'odeur de ton sang !_

Mon sang... ? Je vérifie rapidement si je suis blesser... Ma main droite ! Je me suis arracher la paume ! C'est pas vrai ! Faut que je bande la blessure...

_- Coucou mon chaton..._

Je relève les yeux fixant la femme qui s'apprête sûrement à me tuer, je dois fuir... Je dois fuir ! Dans un dernier effort je me lève et cour vers la porte du fond de la classe... Je dois trouver Edward ! Vite !

_- Edward... Edward... Edward...Edward..._

Sans le vouloir, en appuyant ma main contre le mur, j'active l'interrupteur des lumière du couloirs... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais au moins sa me permet de m'avancer sans heurter les murs.

_- On joue à cache-cache mon chaton..._

_- Edward... Edward..._

C'est quoi ce foutu lycée? y'a que trois pauvre ampoule qui s'allume ! Je dois être maudite c'est pas possible ! Je tourne dans un dernier couloirs où la dernière lumière s'allume à peine et grésille sans arrêt... Finalement je repère des bouts de verre briser au sol et en m' approchant, je vois Edward allongé par terre mal au point.

_- Edward ! Réveille toi Edward !_

A cette instant, je sens une pression, sur mes épaules, j'arrive plus à tenir debout... Mes jambes flanchent et je me retrouve sur les genoux à terre utilisant mes mains pour ne pas me retrouver complètement allongée au sol... Mais la pression est forte... Mes bras tremblent...

_- Trop tard mon chaton !_

Elle m'agrippe le cou et me soulève du sol, écrasant petit à petit ma carotide... Je commence à manquer d'air... A l'aide ! Alice... A l'aide... Elle me projette contre le mur à sa droite, heurtant de force ce dernier, je recrache mon sang … Mes côtes me font mal, je dois en avoir une de briser, je recrache à nouveau du sang...

_- C'est la fin mon chaton..._

_- Pou...Pourquoi ?_

- Oh c'est simple, pour ton sang, il dégage une telle force, une telle vitalité, que c'était impossible pour moi de ne pas te vider entièrement, dire que je n'étais que de passage dans ce trou paumé, quelle chance pour moi de t'avoir senti, d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment ton copain a put résister pour ne pas te vider lui aussi.

C'est la fin... Ma vue se trouble... Je vais mourir... Papa...Maman... Non.. Je ne veux pas … A l'aide...Aidez-moi... Aidez-moi... Dans un dernier souffle, je hurle...

_- ALICE !_

L'espace d'une seconde, tout change, je me retrouve à nouveau à terre, respirant difficilement...

Je relève la tête pour voir la rousse, elle est paniqué... elle fixe un point derrière moi et elle ne fais aucun mouvement... Ses...Ses crocs...Ses canines... ? Sont sortie au maximum que même de là où je suis, je peux les voir.

_- Qui est-là ? Montre-toi !_

Je me retourne difficilement pour voir ce qui effraye autant cette garce... Et là mes poumons se remplirent à nouveau... Mon cœur bat comme jamais... Mes yeux me brûle... Un immense nuage noir se tient juste derrière moi, flottant dans l'air, elle est venue... Elle est là... Je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler...

_- Alice !_

Soudain le nuage s' avance passant devant moi, petit à petit le nuage s'évapore, laissant apparaître Alice, portant la même robe noire que dans mon rêve... Des mains me tire en arrière, me retournant je fais face à Edward, qui a l'air de souffrir, mais un peu moins que tout à l'heure.

Me retournant à nouveau, je vois Alice fixant Edward..

_- Elle s'appelle Victoria et elle voulait vidée Bella de son sang._

Je fais de nouveau face à Edward pour savoir à qui il parlait.

_- Euh... Tu parle à qui ?_

_- A Alice, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens Bella, elle vient de me demander qui elle était et pourquoi elle te pourchassait._

Sans même pourvoir répondre, on s'effondra au sol complètement écrasé, une nouvelle pression, mais rien avoir avec celle de Victoria...

Alice... Cette pression là est énorme, j'ai l'impression que tout mes os vont se briser sous cette force... Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alice se dirigeant vers Victoria, apparemment, elle non plus n'a pas la force pour pouvoir supporter une telle pression, elle est complètement allongée au sol, hurlant de douleur, essayant de se relevé, mais sans succès, Alice s'accroupit et pose sa main sur la tête de Victoria, je ne sais pas se qui se passe, mais le sol sous Victoria s'affaisse laissant un trou énorme, elle supplie Alice de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Alice se relève et la pression disparaît aussitôt, Edward me redresse et m'aide pour me lever et surtout m'éviter de m'écrouler à nouveau au sol, Victoria elle s'est volatilisé immédiatement la pression disparu.

Réussissant à rester debout, j'essaye de m'écarter d' Edward et de me diriger vers Alice, mais il me retient par le bras.

_- Tu ne devrais pas Bella..._

Je lui lance mon regard le plus dur que je puisse faire avant de lui hurler dessus.

_- Lâche-moi Edward ! Je veux y aller !_

Une fois dégagé, je me dirige vers Alice, qui me fais face en me souriant, mais arrivé à sa hauteur elle me fait signe de ne pas avancer plus prés et me tend sa main pour que je lui prenne...

_- Alice... ?_

Au moment où j'essaye de la saisir, sa main s'évapore.

_- Alice ?_

Puis c'est au tour de ses jambes, ses bras, son corps... Pour finir par disparaître complètement, Alice n'est plus là... Encore une fois...

_- Pourquoi... ?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Bonne lecture ;-)

.

.

.

- _Pourquoi... ?_

C'est Edward qui me soutien, pour m'éviter de tomber au sol, je ressens un vide... Un immense vide... Alice m'as sauvée et elle a disparue... Encore... Relevant la tête, je remarque qu' Edward m'as déposé sur le siège passager de ma camionnette, et qu'il s'apprête à mettre le contact...

_- Pourquoi...Pourquoi elle a disparue... ?_

Il stop son mouvement... Et se tourne vers moi...

_- Ce n'était pas vraiment elle... Mais plutôt une projection d'elle même... de son aura..._

Je comprend rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte... ? Projection... Aura...

_- Bella, je vais tout expliquer, mais sache que la vérité n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution... Alors laisse moi te demander une dernière fois, Veux-tu vraiment tous savoir concernant les vampires, concernant Alice ?_

_- Je veux tout savoir... Tout._

Il acquiesce, puis il sort son téléphone, après quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, je comprends qu'il parle avec Charlie, apparemment Charlie est toujours au poste de police à enquêter sur l'affaire du meurtre et qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir.

_- Bon je vais commencer par... les vampires, que tu comprenne bien le danger que nous représentons..._

Je ne fais aucune remarque, je préfère le laisser tout me raconter...

_- Je t'écoute Edward._

Il enclenche le contact et quitte le parking en roulant doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de tout me raconter avant d'arriver chez moi.

_- Je commence..._

_**Monologue Edward.**_

Comme tu le sais, je suis un vampire, tous comme ma famille, les vampires existent depuis apparemment... Toujours, personne n'a pu déterminer quand et comment notre espèce est née, tu t'en doute mais nous sommes très différents des humains... Nous sommes des... Monstres, Ont possède une force et un vitesse de bien loin supérieure à la votre, nos sens sont sur-développer... Mais ce qui fait de nous des monstres c'est notre régime alimentaire... Le sang... Le sang humain est notre nourriture... Nos capacité physique continue à s'améliorer au fil de notre existence, ont devient de plus en plus fort, plus rapide et beaucoup plus résistant, en gros nos faiblesse disparaisse petit à petit pour ne plus être... Biensûr cela prend énormément de temps et très peu survive jusque là, soit il se font tués ou alors il se donne la mort ne supportant plus leur condition... T'as du deviner mais nous sommes immortelle, le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur nous et croit moi c'est loin d'être la plus belle chose qui soit... Seul le feu et un objet fait en bois et assez pointue pour être enfoncer dans notre poitrine, peuvent nous tués.

Malgré tout ça la nature a doté notre espèce d'une autre arme, nos crocs... Ce qui nous permet d'aspirer la vie humaine... Le sang humain... Mais nos crocs nous servent aussi a transmettre nos venin... Un puissant venin... Il paralyse et procure une douleur atroce... Mais surtout il serre a transformer nos victimes en vampire.

La dernier chose à savoir, c'est que nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, des être surnaturelles, nous possédons une dernière chose que les humains n'ont pas... Ou plutôt n'ont plus conscience et qu'il ont oublié au fil des siècles pour complètement disparaître de leurs vies... L'aura... Notre aura... Elle représente notre vie... L'existence de chacun, c'est elle avant tout qui nous confère nos capacité, tandis que le sang humain les renforcent et nous maintient en vie... Notre aura représente aussi notre puissance, ce qui nous permet de savoir si un adversaire est plus puissant que nous ou pas... Et comme nos autre capacités elle devient plus puissante au fil du temps... Pour les humains, notre aura peut être perçu comme une pression... Comme si la gravité augmenter d'un seul coup... Mais heureusement... On est capable de la contrôler et la faire complètement disparaître... Sinon sa serait le chaos...

Tu l'as senti ce soir, l'aura de Victoria au moment ou tu ma retrouvé au sol, à ce moment elle a libérer son aura pour m'empêcher de me relever et surtout pour aggraver mes blessures... Je dois l'admettre Victoria était plus vieille que moi... Plus forte que moi... Ont aurais du mourir ce soir...

_**Pause monologue Edward...**_

J'ai écouté tout ce qui l'as dit avec attention, malgré le danger qu'il représenté lui et son espèce... J'étais intrigués... surprise... Je voulais en savoir plus... Découvrir plus de choses...

_- Incroyable..._

Il se mit à rire nerveusement..

_- Incroyable ? Incroyable ? Bella nous sommes des monstres ! N'as tu pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ?_

_- Si ! Et je trouve ça incroyable en quoi c'est mal ?_

_- Je sais pas... Nous vivons éternellement... Nos capacité supérieure au votre...Nous buvons du sang humain..._

Où voulait t-il en venir ? C'est sa nature... C'est sa façon de se nourrir...

_- Moi je pense pas que vous êtes des monstres ! Sinon sa voudrais dire que Alice l'est aussi et ça je refuse que quiconque dise ça sur elle ! Si vous devez boire du sang pour vivre alors c'est normal non ?_

_- Tu trouve normal de se nourrir de sang ? De considérer les humains comme du bétail ?_

_- Alors dis-moi ? Nous ont se nourrit d'animaux... jusqu'à l'extinction des certaines espèces ! A_ _cause de nous la faune et la flore s'éteint au fur et a mesure que nous évoluons, alors dis-moi est-ce mieux que vous qui buvez du sang ?_

_- Bella sa n'a rien a voire ! L'homme est en haut de la chaîne alimentaire..._

_- Donc parce que nous sommes en haut de la chaîne alimentaire on peut faire ce qu'on veut ? Alors dis-moi ton espèce se classe ou dans cette fameuse chaîne alimentaire ?_

_- C'est pas comparable..._

_- Biensûr que c'est pas comparable ! Parce que vous êtes bien supérieure à nous, c'est ton espèce qui se trouve tout en haut de l'échelle !_

_- Nous sommes des monstres.. Ont se nourrit d'humain..._

_- C'est toi qui comprend pas ! Regarde d'un autre point de vue alors ! Ton espèce se nourris de sang humain ok ?_

Il acquiesce.

_- Combien sommes nous sur terre ?_

_- La population humaine a été estimé à __6,793 milliards au 1__er__ janvier 2010. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Dis moi alors, vous tuez vos victimes ? Se transforme t-elle tous en vampire ?_

_- Hum... Non certain tue leurs victimes mais en général, on prend juste de quoi se nourrir... Et non nos victimes se transforme pas tous en vampires, nous pouvons choisir d'injecter ou non notre venin..._

_- Alors maintenant dis moi, quelle est la pire espèce ? La tienne qui se nourri de sang humain mais ne tue pas ses victime et dont la population s'élève à 6,793 milliards de personne ou la mienne qui ne pense qu' à elle et qui continue de chasser des espèces jusqu'à l'extinction, sans oublier toute celles déjà éteinte par la main de l'homme..._

… _Et c'est pareil pour la flore, les forêts dévaster, les océan polluer par le pétrole, l'air saturé par les rejet des centrales, des usines, des voitures, et j'en passe ! Et sans oublier que l'homme ne pense qu'a dominer même parmi sa propre espèce en faisant la guerre, les génocides, les trafic d'humain, les trafic d'organes ! Alors Edward dis moi ? Elle est si belle que ça mon espèces ? Alors répond-moi !_

*Ha..ha...ha...ha*

Je reprend doucement mon souffle...

_- Pour moi peut importe tes arguments nous restons des monstres..._

Il m'énerve !

_- Alors garde ton avis pour toi, mais je ne considérerai jamais Alice comme un monstre !_

_- Même si elle a déjà bu du sang humain ?_

_- C'est sa nature je l'accepte comme elle est !_

Il se gare devant chez moi.

_- Même si elle a déjà bu ton sang ?_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;- )

.

.

_- Même si elle a déjà bu ton sang ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Elle n'as jamais bu mon sang !_

_- Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant faut soigné ta blessure à la main._

_- Pas besoin, elle a déjà cicatrisé._

Dans un geste rapide, il me prend la main, arrache le tissu qui m'avait servi à pansé ma blessure... Il se raidit immédiatement en voyant ma main, il ne bouge plus.

Après quelques secondes, il finit part me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- Aro avait raison... Ta main en est la preuve..._

_- Je te dis qu'elle n'as jamais bu mon sang ! Je ne la connaissais même pas y'a une semaine ! Et tu..._

_- Bella !_

Il avait lever la voix.

_- Écoute moi Bella, tu ne te rend même pas compte que tu est au centre de l'histoire d'Alice... D'ailleurs personne ne le sait..._

_- Je comprend rien ! Tu m'affirme que je fais partie de l'histoire d'Alice, mais que personne ne le sait ! C'est incohérent !_

_- J'avoue...C'est incohérent... D'ailleurs toute cette histoire est incohérente..._

_- Edward Cullen ! Explique toi à la fin !_

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

_- Dis-moi Bella, tu trouve ça normal que tes blessures cicatrise aussi vite ?_

_- Non, je le sais, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre, avant je me blessais sans arrêt et m'arrivais même d'avoir des blessures profondes, je suis très maladroite c'est même pire ! J'ai une malchance hors norme ! Tu l'as bien vu ce soir ? Il a fallu que je sois attaqué par un vampire alors que je viens à peine d'arriver ici, de plus ce même vampire était que de passage !_

_- Tu vas m'écouter sans interruption jusqu'à la fin compris ?_

J'acquiesce.

_**Monologue Edward**_

_**Faut que tu sache que nos lois sont stricte, très stricte... Et que chaque lois transgresser est puni de mort... Ou pire... Alice a brisé la plus importante de toute... Y'a deux ans, elle a quitté notre famille, sans rien nous expliquer, trois semaines plus tard ma famille et moi avions été convoqué chez les Volturie, en Italie... Les Volturie sont une ancienne famille de vampires sûrement la plus vieille, ils font en sorte de faire respecter nos lois et quiconque les enfreins se retrouve devant les trois grands : Aro, Caius et Marcus... **_

_**Le jour de notre convocation on c'est retrouvé devant Aro... Et là tout a dérapé, il nous a annoncé qu'Alice a enfreins une règle et qu'elle en subirais les conséquences, biensûr ont s'est tous opposé à lui, sans résultat, même Carliste qui est un de ses amis les plus vieux n'as pas pu plaider la cause d'Alice, après un long débat, des supplication, des garanties et autres... Enfin tout pour épargner Alice... Mais Aro n'avait pas changé d'avis...**_

_**Il nous avait convoquer pour assister à la sentence d'Alice, parce que c'était un membre de notre famille... Aro nous à appris ce que Alice avait fait... Et la sentence est tomber sans que nous pouvions intervenir pour la sauvé... Elle a était puni... Crois-moi... Depuis des siècles aucun vampires n'as était jugés de cette façon... d'ailleurs aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais enfreins cette règle depuis des siècles...**_

_**Pause monologue**_

Edward c'est arrêté, tandis que moi j'assimilai encore ses révélations, Alice avait commis un crime... Et apparemment le pire de tous... Qu'avait t-elle fait... ? Ma t-elle manipulé ? Edward aurait -il raison en disant qu'elle est dangereuse... Je... Non ! Je ne dois pas douter ! Je l'ai vu ! Son sourire.. Ses yeux... tout étaient sincère... Je le sais ! Je sais pas comment... Mais je sais qu'elle est honnête et sincère envers moi, ses sentiments pour moi sont réel et profond ! Je ne douterai pas... Peut importe ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé... Alice est... Je... Alice est tout pour moi ! Et je représente tout pour elle ! Je le sens... Je le sais...

J'inspire un bon coup.

_- Qu'elle crime a t-elle commis._

_- C'est... En..._

_- Edward !_

_- Nous avons trois grandes lois que tous doivent respecter quoi qui l'arrive... Elles sont sacré !_

_- Dis-moi._

_- La troisième est de ne jamais intervenir dans les affaires humaines, la deuxième est de ne jamais révélé notre existence et la première, la plus sacré, est de ne jamais donné notre sang à un humain._

_- Continue._

_**Reprise monologue Edward.**_

_**Alice a enfreins la première lois, la plus sacré... y'a deux ans, elle a bu le sang d'une jeune femme et lui a donné son sang en échange... Et elle a disparue laissant sa victime en vie et sans la transformer, de plus la jeune femme en question était consciente et à put voir le visage d'Alice.**_

_**Alice a brisé nos lois, personne ne sait pourquoi elle a fait ça, les Volturie ont voulut retrouvé l'humaine pour l'éliminé, mais ont échoué, aujourd'hui encore Alice subi sa punition, sans que personne ne puisse l'aider, sinon c'est toute notre famille qui sera condamné a mort...**_

_**Et puis tu est arrivé, au début j'ai pas fait attention au commérage sur la nouvelle, puis en cour de biologie, tu as suscité mon intérêt...**_

_**Tu sais que je peut lire dans les pensées, certain vampire acquiert un don à la transformation, sinon les autres en développe un au fil du temps, mais il arrive que certain un possède un des leur transformation, mais qu'il en développe un autre plus tard, biensûr c'est vampire sont rare...**_

_**Mon père Carliste, son don lui permet d'être insensible au sang humain, d'ailleurs sa serait impossible pour un vampire de travailler toute un journée dans un hôpital sans ça, ma mère Esmée a gardé sa capacité du goût, les vampires ne sente plus le goût pour les aliments humain, ma mère elle grâce à son don le peut toujours, le don d'Emmett lui confère une force physique supérieure à la moyenne, tandis que Rosalie elle possède une capacité de guérison renforcé... Et pour finir Jasper peut contrôler les émotion des gens, mais il y est égale très sensible...**_

_**Pour revenir à toi, ce matin, il m'était impossible de lire tes pensées, d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas maintenant... C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive depuis que je suis un vampire, dès ce moment j'ai su que tu étais spéciale, mais pour moi tu n'avait aucun lien avec Alice, sa ne mais même pas venu à l'esprit, enfin jusqu'à ce moment dans la cantine, j'ai eu des doutes... Et puis dans l'ambulance... C'était quasiment une certitude pour moi que tu était lié à Alice d'une manière ou du autre... **_

_**Maintenant tout est clair...**_

_**Pause monologue.**_

_- Quel est le rapport avec moi Edward_

_- C'est tu pourquoi il nous est formellement interdit de donner notre sang à un humain ?_

_- Non._

_- Notre sang a des effets très bénéfique sur vous, c'est à cause de ses effets qu'a une époque les Hommes essayaient de nous capturé, pour avoir notre sang..._

_- Quelle effet à votre sang sur nous ?_

_- Un humain qui boit notre sang acquiert une grande longévité de vie... Une très grande même... De plus il peut développer des capacités et le dernier effet lui offre une grande capacité de guérison..._

Il rigole là... C'est pas possible...

_- Bella... Tes blessures cicatrise rapidement, il m'est impossible de lire tes pensées..._

_- Non... Je... J'ai..._

_- Tu est celle dont Alice a bu le sang et qui a bu le sien..._

_- Je... Mais... Quand... ? Quand.. Argg ! Ma tête ! _

Une rue... Deux hommes... Une jeune femme... Les hommes sont en train de l'agresser... Je me souviens... C'est moi... Ils m'agressent... Le jour où je suis partis à Phœnix avec ma mère et Phil... Ma mère dînait avec Phil... Le soir je suis rentré à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel après une séance cinéma... Et ses hommes m'ont agresser...

_- Je... Je me... Souviens..._

_- Bella ! Respire Belle !_

L'un deux avait un couteau, l'autre rigola pendant qu'il coupé mon débardeur s'arrêtant juste à la lisière de mon jean...

_-Non... Non ! Arrêtez !_

_- Bella ouvre les yeux ! Tous va bien, regarde moi !_

J'ai essayé de me dégager, mais ils m'ont plaquer plus fort contre le mur, l'homme au couteau me menacé et il m'entailla légèrement l'abdomen... Mon sang coulait... Ils riaient... L'un d'eux commençais à déboutonné mon jean... Je ne pouvais pas hurlait... Mon jean tomba à terre... J'étais en sous-vêtement devant eux sans pouvoir fuir...

_- Non ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît !_

_**** **__Bella... Tout va bien... Rappel toi...__******_

_- Alice... Alice ?_

_** Rappel toi...**_

J'étais en sous-vêtement... Leurs mains se baladaient sur mon corps... L'un deux commençais à retirer mon soutien gorge... Je me suis dégagé... Et le couteaux s'enfonça dans mon estomac...J'ai prié... J'ai prié pour qu'on m'aide... J'ai prié pour qu'on les tue... J'ai prié pour leurs mort... L'un des hommes se mire à hurler... Du sang coulé à flot de son cou... Une main se plaça sur sa bouche pour étouffé ses cris... Le deuxième avait reculé pointant son couteau vers la silhouette... Puis un instant plus tard... Il hurlait... La silhouette était en train de le mordre... Puis le corps fut jeter au loin sans aucun effort... Elle était là... S'accroupissant devant moi... Elle me regarder avec un regard de tendresse... Esquissant un léger sourire... Sa main caressa ma joue...

_**Flash-back**_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien._

_- Me..Merci..._

_- Pourquoi me remercie tu ?_

_- Pour... Pour les avoirs tué...J'ai prié pour... pour qu'ils meurent..._

_- Veut -tu vivre ?_

_- C'est...trop tard..._

_- Veut-tu vivre ?_

_- Pour...Pourquoi... ?_

Son sourire était doux... Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front...

_- Ma belle, as-tu peur de moi ?_

J'avais réussi à sourire...

_- Non... Je te trouve..Mag..Magnifique..._

Elle m'embrassa avec tendresse... Mon premier baiser... Et sûrement mon dernier...

_- Pardonne moi ma belle, mais je ne peut me résoudre à te perdre... Nous pouvons avoir un futur toute les deux..._

_- J'aurais...aimé..._

_- Pardonne-moi..._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Je me rappelle... j'ai sentis une brève douleur dans mon coup... Mon sang... Mon sang se faisait aspiré... Le peu de sang qu'il me restait me quitté... Puis elle recula légèrement sa tête... Se mordit le poignet... Deux filet de sang s'écoulait... Elle porta son poignet jusqu'à ma bouche, sans savoir pourquoi j'aspirais son sang, beaucoup de sang... Mon ventre... Un douce chaleur envahissait mon ventre... Je me sentais mieux... Je la vis... Elle m'embrassa à nouveau... Puis elle me murmura quelque chose... Mais je perdais connaissance...

_- Bella sa va ?_

_- Ed...Edward..._

_- Doucement..._

Je reprend doucement mes esprit... Je suis dans un canapé... Mon canapé...

_- Bella … Je t'ai porté à l'intérieure, je suis désolé d'être entrer sans ta permission, mais j'avais pas le choix..._

_- C'est..C'est bon _

- Que s'est-il passait ?

_- Je me rappel... Je m'étais réveillé dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je portais des vêtements qui ne m'appartenait pas... Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir... Alice... Alice m'as sauvé..._

_- Et elle a bu ton sang..._

_- Et j'ai bu le sien..._


	10. Remerciement

_**Je souhaite juste remercié toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews :**_

_**Une fan..**_

_**Marie...**_

_**Alice...**_

_**Morgane...**_

_**Dash7...**_

_**Freedom-writer29...**_

_**Kenny27...**_

_**Onja...**_

_**Et aussi les ''anonyme''**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci de suivre mon histoire depuis le début,**_

_**j'espère que vous continuerez à la lire,n'hésitez à poser des questions ou à faire des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore une fois et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire ;)**_

_**Merci,**_

_**PS : Je posterai sûrement en autre chapitre ce soir ;)**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Bonne lecture.

.

.

Edward m'a amené un verre d'eau, moi je repense encore à cette soirée... Depuis que je suis à arriver à Forks, ma vie a complètement était chamboulé...

Edward m'adressa la parole...

_- Y'a une chose que je comprends pas..._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Que c'est-il passait ce jour-là... ?_

_- …._

_- Il faut que je sache Bella._

_- Deux hommes ont essayait de me violé, ils ont faillit y parvenir et en voulant fuir j'ai reçu un coup de couteau dans l'estomac, Alice est arrivé et les a tués... Elle ma sauvait..._

_- A priori tu ne te rappelais pas de ta rencontre avec Alice..._

_- Et ?_

_- Alors comment l'as tu revu ? Sachant que c'est impossible que tu est pu la rencontré à nouveau..._

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? J'ai pas le choix si je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Alice...

_- Ma première nuit à Forks... Je sais pas comment, mais j'ai rencontré Alice dans mon rêve... Cependant à mon réveille, je ne m'en souvenais plus, c'est quand Angela a prononcé le nom de ta sœur que mon rêve m'est revenue... J'ai les revus à nouveau quand je me suis évanouit..._

_- Le lien du sang..._

Je le dévisagea attendant qu'il m'explique...

_- C'est un mythe chez les vampires, comme tu le sais notre sang a des effets plus qu'apprécié chez vous... Guérison... Longévité... Développer un don... Mais il existe un mythe concernant cette échange, si les sentiments du vampire et de l'humain sont profond et sincère l'un pour l'autre alors au moment de l'échange du sang, un lien puissant se crée entre eux... Leurs deux esprits sont connecter à jamais, ils peuvent sentir la présence de l'autre... Ils peuvent communiqué ensemble grâce à ce lien peut importe la distance... Ressentir les émotions de l'autre, Amour.. Désir... Haine... Peur... Désespoir... Toutes les émotions... __**C'est le lien du sang**__._

Le lien du sang... Mais sa ne ressemble pas à ce que je ressens...

_- Tu dois faire erreur Edward... Ce que tu as décrit... Je ne le..._

_- Bella... Repense-y, tu as pu rencontrer Alice dans tes rêves._

_- Oui... Mais seulement ça..._

_- N'as-tu jamais entendu la voix d'Alice ?_

_- Non.. Ja..._

Attend... Si... Tout à l'heure... J'ai pu entendre la voix d'Alice... Elle était faible, mais je pouvait l'entendre... Alors c'est vrai... ? Sa expliquerais pourquoi je peux ressentir ses sentiments... Pourquoi je sais qu'elle est sincère avec moi... Alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

_- C'est... Alors... Pourquoi seulement depuis mon arrivé a Forks... ?_

Le visage d' Edward s'assombrir...

_- Bella... Je t'est dis qu'Alice a été punie pour son crime..._

_- Et ?_

_- Sa punition... Elle... Alice se trouve ici... A Forks..._

Ici... A Forks... ?

_- Où... Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir... ?_

_- Elle ne peut pas... Et après ce qu'elle a fait ce soir... Elle... Tu... Je ne pense pas que tu puisse la revoir... même dans tes rêves..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne la reverrai plus ? Non... Non !

_- Pourquoi ? Comment ça je ne la reverrai plus... ?_

**Monologue Edward.**

**La sentence d'Alice est la pire que puisse recevoir un vampire, même la mort est douce à coter... Tu sais que nous sommes immortel... Pourtant nous avons besoin de sang... Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Quand nous nous nourrissons pas pendant une certaine période, notre corps entame un processus de ''sauvegarde'' si on peut appelé ça comme ça... Notre corps faiblit... Il s'assèche... Nos muscles durcisse... Et nous ne ressentons plus la douleur... Au final notre corps ressemble à celui d'une... Momie... ? Oui … C'est sûrement la meilleur comparaison... Arrivé à se stade, il nous est impossible de bouger... Notre corps se retrouve comme mort... Pourtant même dans cette état... Nous sommes toujours en ''vie''... Mais c'est loin d'être le pire... La douleur... La douleur quand notre corps manque de sang et qu'il entame le processus est insupportable... Même pour les vampires... C'est comme si de la lave se répandait dans nos veines... Sa rend fou... La douleur est inimaginable...**

**Fin Monologue Edward**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ?_

_- ….._

_-Répond-moi !_

_- Alice se trouve actuellement...Elle est... Ce que je t'est décris... Notre ''mort'', ce processus de ''sauvegarde''... Alice le subit depuis... Longtemps... Très longtemps..._

Mon bras agrippais le sien avec force... Mes yeux me brûlait... J'arrive à peine à penser... Je voyais Alice... Sa douleur... Son désespoir...

_- Quand... De... Depuis quand subit-elle ça ?_

_- Bella... Je ne pense pas que tu devrai savoir..._

_- Dis-moi !_

_- …... Deux... Deux ans..._

_- Oh...Mon Dieu... Oh mon dieu !_

Parce qu'elle m'as sauvé... Parce qu'elle m'as sauvé... Elle subit ça depuis... Deux ans... Deux ans ou elle souffre seul... Alors que moi... Je vis tranquillement sans rien savoir...

_- Edward... Tu as dit que quand votre... Corps finit le processus... Il... Vous ne ressentez plus la douleur..._

Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre qui donne dans le jardin fixant la nuit.

_- C'est ce que j'ai dis... Mais Alice... Elle... Sa punition ne s'arrête pas là..._

_- …._

_- Aro voulait qu'elle subisse sa punition dans un cachot de son château... Carliste s'y est opposé... Ont s'y est tous opposé... C'est là que Caius pris la parole accédant à notre demande... Mais pas pour nous aidez, au contraire... Alice a était attaché à une paroi au fond d'une grotte dans la forêt... Ici... A Forks..._

_- Alors vous pouvez la voir... L'aidez !_

_- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit... Mais non... Caius nous a ordonné d'attaché nous même Alice... Et une fois par mois... Nous... Nous devons allez la nourri... Lui donner du sang..._

_- Ed...Edward... C'est pas... C'est pas vrai... Répond-moi..._

_- Depuis deux ans ma famille doit exécuter la sentence d'Alice, la nourrir pour relancer sans arrêt le processus... Relancez continuellement cette douleur... Et si on désobéit ou qu'on la libère alors les Volturie nous tuerons... _

_- Et vous continuez ! Alice souffre depuis deux ans ! Et vous vous continuez à la faire souffrir !_

Il se retrouva devant moi en une seconde, les yeux noire et ses crocs dévoilé.

_- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu est la cause de tout ça ! Depuis deux ans mes parents voit leur fille souffrir et ce sont eux qui doivent relancez sans arrêt son supplice ! Alors que sait tu ! Hein ? Si elle ne t'avais pas sauvé rien ne serais arrivé !_

Ses mots sont dur, mon cœur se brise... Je vois sa colère... Sa haine pour moi...

_- Alors pourquoi as tu essayé de me sauver contre Victoria ? Hein ? Tu regrette ? Alors tue-moi !_

_- Ne me tente pas Isabella Swan !_

_- Vous êtes des lâches ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour sauvé Alice ! Contester ? Opposer ? Fais moi rire ! Vous auriez dû vous battre pour elle !_

Je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur du salon, sa main autour de ma gorge, me soulevant du sol.

_- Arrête toi ou je te tue !_

_- Non...Jamais... Vous..Vous avez fuis... Je sauverais Alice... Peut..Peut importe comment..._

_- Tu ne peut rien !_

_- Alors tue-moi ! Tue-moi !_

_- Alors meurt !_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Voilà j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez... Certaine vont me haïr... Certaine vont me maudire ( Évitez s'il vous plaît, j'ai assez la poisse :-S ) Certaines vont espérer... Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que l'histoire n'est pas fini...

Bonne lecture.

.

.  
>.<p>

_- Alors meurt !_

C'est fini... Je vais mourir... Alice... Pardonne-moi... J'aurais voulu te voir... Te sentir contre moi... J'aurai voulu te le dire en face... Te montrer mon amour... Mais c'est trop tard, alors j'espère que tu pourras entendre ma dernière pensée... Ressentir tout mon amour pour toi... Alice mon seule est unique amour... Je t'aime... Je t'aime et t'aimerai pour l'éternité...

_**Point de vue extérieure...**_

_**Le vampire au cheveux cuivré plongea sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme, perforant sa peau avec ses crocs et aspirant son sang... Sa source vitale... Sa vie... Le corps de la jeune femme se secoua de quelques spasme avant de se relâcher inerte... **_

_**Le vampire releva la tête... Ses iris rouge... Relâchant le corps de la brune... **_

_**Le regard de la jeune femme fixa le vide... Ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater... Sa vie s'échappa petit à petit... Sa dernière pensée se dirigea vers une seule personne à quelques kilomètres de là... **_

_*** **__Alice... Je t'aime...__** ***_

_**Le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers sa victime reprenant peu à peu ses pensées... Comprenant peu à peu son crime... Comprenant peu à peu son geste...**_

**A quelques kilomètres de là, au fin fond d'une grotte...**

_* Alice... Je t'aime... Pour l'éternité...*_

_**Le corps attaché et sans vie jusque là, se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens, se cambrant et formant des angles inhumain... Ses bras si mince et qui donné l'illusion de fragilité se mirent à tirer de force sur ses chaînes en titane... La paroi trembla sous la force de la vampire, mais ne céda pas... Son corps bandé par un tissu d'un noir profond couvrit également la moitié de son visage l'empêchant de hurler... Dans une dernière tentative de force, elle se déboîta les épaules... Ses tendons se déchira... Un dernier spasme... Un dernier sursaut... Puis son corps retomba à nouveau sans vie... Les échos des bruits des ses chaînes s' estompa peu à peu... Le silence régna... Seul son visage montra un signe de vie... Des larmes... Des larmes coulaient... Des larmes de désespoir... Des larmes de sang... Des larmes d'un rouge infinie... **_

_* Bella... Je t'aime... Pour l'éternité... *_

**Dans une maison non loin de là...**

_**Un corps allongé... Seule... La clarté de la lune illuminé la pièce... Un visage serein... Une atmosphère douce et calme... Une flamme d'un bleu pure s'échappa du corps... Flottant et traversant la fenêtre... Sous la lune, la flamme virevolta plusieurs secondes... Puis s'embrassa d'une force nouvelle... Grandissante... Donnant naissance à un majestueux feu d'un bleu divan... Dégageant une aura puissante... Une aura remplit d'amour et de tendresse... S'élevant à plusieurs mètres du sol... Se figeant une dernière fois... Une petite étincelle s'échappa du brasier... Au gré du vent... Le feu se transforma en une seul et unique flamme... Reprenant son ascension vers les cieux, sous la protection de la lune... **_

_**Le visage de la jeune femme, avait une expression emplie de bonheur... Un dernier détail montrer qu'elle était morte heureuse... Un sourire... Un sourire remplir d'amour...Tandis que dans l'air résonné encore ses quelques mots...**_

_* Bella... Je t'aime... Pour l'éternité...*_

...

_**Deux âmes lié à jamais...**_

_**Deux âmes séparé à jamais...**_

_**Un amour unique...**_

_**Un amour éternel...**_

_**Une âme éteinte à jamais...**_

_**Une âme morte à jamais...**_

_**Un amour interdit...**_

_**Un destin maudit...**_

_**L'une mortelle...**_

_**L'autre immortelle...**_

_**La fin d'une vie... **_

_**Le début d'une nouvelle...**_

...

_**L' étincelle se laissa guidé par le vent... Errant dans le ciel... Sous elle Forks défilait... Un lycée... Un groupe de jeune qui quittaient bar... Une voiture de police qui roulé vers les résidences... Une plage... Un feu de camps... Un autre groupe de jeune dansaient autour... **__Une rafale de vent la fit changé de direction...__** Maintenant elle flottait au dessus d'une plaine... Une forêt... Petit à petit, elle se rapprocha du sol... Errant au travers des arbres... S'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt... **__Une nouvelle rafale la fit entré dans une grotte...__** La faible lueur qu'elle dégageait éclairé la grotte... Après quelques secondes, elle se retrouva au cœur de la grotte... Devant elle se trouvait une immense paroi... Au centre de cette dernière... Pendait le corps d'une jeune femme attaché par d'énorme chaînes aux mains et aux pieds... Elle ne touchait même pas le sol... L'étincelle flotta jusqu'au corps... Et dans un dernier frémissement... Elle s'enfonça au cœur de la poitrine de la jeune femme... Accomplissant le dernier vœux d'une âme... **_

_*****__ Mon amour... Ensemble à jamais *_

...

N'hésitez à laissez vos critiques ;-)


	13. explication

Salut tout le monde,

Petite précision, Bella est morte, Alice est toujours '' vivante '' enchaînée dans la grotte, je précise aussi, la flamme bleue représente l'âme de Bella et l'étincelle est une petite partie de son âme, qui a la fin ne fait plus qu'un avec Alice pour transmettre le dernier vœux de Bella...

J'espère que j'ai pu éclaircir quelque points... Et oui y'a une suite, je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre ;-)

voilà, n'hésitez à poser vos questions.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews :-)


	14. Chapter 11

Chapitre 12

C'est chapitre est le départ de la seconde partie de mon histoire ;-p

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

C'est un cauchemar ! Un vrai cauchemar ! Un mec vient de se déclarer à moi ! Et quand je dis mec, c'est le mec le plus populaire du lycée ! C'est pas vrai... Sa fait à peine un mois que j'ai emménagée à Forks et c'est le quatrième qui se déclare à moi... Bon n'importe quelle fille en serait plus que ravie, mais moi non ! Parce que j'ai oublié de préciser... Le mec le plus populaire du lycée n'est autre que Julien Grahm le sportif '' vedette '' de cette banlieue.

_- Alors ta réponse ?_

Sérieux... Je fais quoi moi ? J'ai du inventé des excuses bidon pour les trois premiers et là j'en suis à cours.

Allons-y franc jeu...

_- Tu ne me connaît même pas._

Il me sourit comme si j'avais fait une blague, le gifle pas... Le gifle pas... Reste calme...

_- Pas besoin, tu est belle et je suis beau donc on sort ensemble, ok ?_

Je crois rêver là... Beau ? Il se croit beau ? Avec ses cheveux brun mal coiffé, sa peau grasse et son reste de... Dentifrice ? …. sûrement... Et sa façon de s'habiller... J'en parle pas...

_- Euh... Laisse moi t'expliquer trois petits trucs : Primo, je suis pas une de ses filles qui veulent sortir avec toi parce que t'est la vedette sportif du coin... Secundo, tu devrais arrêter de te laver avec de l'huile de friteuse parce qu'avec ta peau grasse, je suis sur que tu glisse encore plus qu'une anguille... Et tertio, TU n'est pas mon type du tout ! Et encore moins quand tu sens la transpiration les ¾ du temps, donc retourne chez toi prendre une douche et réessaye avec une de tes pom-pom girls._

Il me regarde avec un air hébétée, la bouche ouverte, finalement il se retourne et retourne vers son groupe d'amis. Aaah... Sa ma fait du bien ! Mais bon là c'est sur, je vais me mettre toutes les pom-pom girls à dos... _* Griiing...*_ Ah ! La pause déjeuner est fini... C'est partie pour une après-midi '' Bio-Math-Histoire.'' Arrivé devant ma salle de cour, je file au fond de la salle, en évitant le sac que Stecie Miller, la reine des pom-pom, a placé sur mon chemin tout en me qualifiant de garce, je m'installe et sors mon livre de bio, un rapide coup d'œil sur mes chère camarades de classe, m'indique que le râteau que j'ai mis à Julien Grahm, a déjà fait le tour du lycée, j'esquisse un léger sourire, en imaginant la scène quand il a rejoint ses amis qui nous observé et qui avait entendu notre conversation.

Le prof entra et commença à écrire au tableau avant de se retourner vers nous.

_- Bon, un nouvel élève intègre notre lycée. Entre._

Et voilà mon petit château va être assiégé par un nouveau venu... Je précise, mon petit château, c'est mon petit pupitre placé au fond de la salle, dont je suis la seul occupante... Enfin jusqu'à maintenant vu que la seule place de libre et celle à coter de la mienne... Évidemment comme tout le monde je relève la tête pour apercevoir le nouveau.

Le prof lui indique sa place et lui tend une feuille récapitulatif du programme de se trimestre, la même qu' il ma donnait à mon arrivé, ce '' nouveau '' est d'une beauté à coupé le souffle, ses cheveux cuivré, sa peau pâle, ses traits physique parfaits et ses yeux magnifique couleur Or... Lui il pouvait se qualifié de '' beau '' si il le voulait, je ne l'aurait pas contredit, arrivé à mes coté , il me sourit... Un de ses sourire qu'on ne voit qu'à la télé... Je vis que toutes les filles étaient en train de le dévisagea comme si il était une star de cinéma... Et par la même occasion elles me jettent un de ses regards qui voulait sûrement dire '' Ni pense même pas ! '' Mais j'avoue, j'ai envie de les rendre dingue, de les faire enragées... Je me rapproche de mon nouveau voisin...

_- Salut, je suis..._

Il se retourne pour me faire face et là sans savoir pourquoi je me recule immédiatement, renversant mon tabouret au passage... Tous me regarde avec un air amusés et mon voisin lui me dévisage perplexe...

Le prof intervient...

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au fond ?_

_- Dé...Désolé..._

Dans la seconde qui suit je prend mes livres, les glisses dans mon sac et sort de la salle en courant jusqu'à ma voiture, je met le contact et quitte le parking, direction chez moi... Pendant le trajet je repense à ma réaction... Pour quelle raison j'ai fuit ce nouveau ? Il ne m'avait rien fait...Pourtant lorsque qu'il ma regardait, ce n'est pas son visage que j'ai vu... Enfin...Enfin si... Mais il était différent... Celui que j'ai vu... Il avait le regard noir et dans sa bouche... Des... Cani... Des cro.. Des Crocs.. ? Oui... Il avait des crocs !

J'arrive devant chez moi et me gare, je sors de ma belle Bmw noire au vitre teinté, je rentre dans ma maison et je fonce dans ma chambre, me jetant sur mon lit enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller...

_- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?_

Je relève la tête pour qu'elle m'entende.

_- Oui grand-mère, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- D'accord, si tu a besoin de quelque chose dis le moi._

Ma grand-mère... La seul membre de ma famille que j'aime et c'est réciproque... Mes parents l'avait placée en maison de retraite, pour ne plus s'en occupé, quand mon grand-père est mort suite à un anévrisme, mes parents et moi avons hérité de sa fortune... Et à ma grande surprise et celui de mes progéniteurs, j'ai hérité des deux tiers de sa fortune et de sa maison où j'habite aujourd'hui, mes parents ont hérité de la dernière part de la fortune, tout en essayant de me soustraire la mienne... Ils ont échoué et je suis venu ici avec ma grand-mère, pour qu'elle puisse finir sa vie dans la maison où elle a vécu une grande partie de sa vie avec son mari. Et moi j'ai acheté ma belle voiture que j'aime temps !

Je suis Ashley Rice et j'ai 19ans, je suis brune et je mesure 1m65, physiquement, je pense être '' pas mal, '' sans non plus être une top modèle, je préfère rester naturelle, sinon j'ai une chose qui me débarque de toute les autres personnes, je porte des lentilles de contact... Pas pour me donné un regard magnifique qui ferai craquer tout les hommes ou avoir les yeux bleue... Non, si j'en porte c'est justement pour cacher ma vrai couleur, cette couleur qui ma donné le droit d'être regardé bizarrement toute mon enfance, même mes parents regardaient comme si je n'était pas normal... Peut être qu'ils ont raisons...

Devant mon miroir, je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon propre reflet...

_- Après tout... Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir les yeux couleur '' argent '' ?_

Critique ? ;-)


	15. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Suite, mais court chapitre...

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ;-)

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Point de vue Edward.**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes de retour à Forks, 22 ans sont passés depuis _'' cette ''_ nuit, j'avais fuis loin d'ici, sans prévenir ma famille, ils avaient essayés de me joindre sans arrêt pendant une semaine, puis je m'étais décidé à affronter mon erreur... Ils m'ont rejoins en Alaska où j'errais sans but, quand j'ai raconté ce qui c'est passés, tous ont étés choqués, j'avais tué, bu du sang humain, Carliste avait analysé la situation pendant plusieurs jours, pendant se temps, Esmée essayait de me rassuré, de me faire comprendre que j'ai agit sous le coup de la colère, que je n'étais pas entièrement responsable, mais malgré tout, même aujourd'hui, la culpabilité me ronge toujours...

Finalement Carliste m'avait pardonné, il m'avait aidé à me réhabituer au sang animal et au bout de quelques jours, j'avais repris le contrôle de ma soif, cependant ma famille et moi avons été obligés de se rendre en Italie, chez les Volturie pour expliquer notre départ...

Aro, avait consentie à nous pardonnés, je ne suis jamais retourné voir Alice... Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire face, jamais elle me pardonnera... J'ai tué son amour... Sa moitié... Son âme sœur... Je suis sur qu'elle a ressenti toute les émotions de Bella lorsque je l'ai tué, je suis sur qu'elle la sentie mourir... Je suis un monstre...

Ont ne pouvaient plus rester à Forks... Ma famille avait mis au point un '' planning, '' pour appliqué la sentence... Alors chaque mois, Carliste et Esmée ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett repartaient à Forks et y restaient pendant un mois... Et ils se relayaient... Les années passèrent, sans que chaque jour, je ne repense à Bella... Je revoyais son visage me défié... J'entendais sa voix me provoqué... Je me voyais aspirant sa vie... Puis je voyais son corps inerte... Et je me voyais fuir...

Bella est désormais mon péché... Mon erreur... Mon crime... Ma tentation... Ma faiblesse...

Puis il y a deux ans, Aro se déplaça lui même pour nous rencontraient, il nous avait appris que la sentence d'Alice avait été modifié... Que ma famille devaient arrêter de la nourrir, qu'elle a assez souffert et par conséquence purger une partie de sa sentence et que maintenant elle resterait dans un état de mort... Enfermé dans sa grotte... Cependant si un humain venais à la découvrir par hasard et qu'il arrivait à la libère de ses chaînes alors sa sentence prendrait fin à ce moment là et elle pourra à nouveau être libre...

Cette nouvelle avait donné espoir à ma famille, ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire souffrir Alice de leurs propre main et que maintenant elle dormirait jusqu'au jour de son réveil... Si réveil il y a …. Car une chose que ma famille ne sait pas c'est que j'ai condamné l'entrée de la grotte à l'aide d'un rocher...

Certes, je n'avais aucun droit sur cette décision, mais Alice ne devait jamais se réveillé... quoiqu'il arrive... Elle devait rester dans son sommeil éternel...

Aujourd'hui je me suis réinscrit au lycée, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on nous reconnaisse, la plupart des gens qui vivaient ici il y a 22 ans sont soit mort ou sont partis vivre ailleurs...

Mon père retourna travailler à l'hôpital, le bâtiment c'était agrandit, il disposé maintenant d'un nouveau bâtiment réservez pour tout le secteur '' Chirurgie '' donc Carliste en profita et il postula pour être '' médecin-chirurgien,'' biensûr il fut accepter et même remercie par le directeur de l'hôpital.

Esmée ouvra sa boite de décoratrice d' intérieure, elle cherche actuellement des locaux, des employés et surtout des clients... Mais à priori cela se passe assez bien, sa lui permet de pratiquais sa passion pour le bien d'autrui et surtout de s'occuper l'esprit...

Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Jasper se sont tout comme inscrit au lycée mais cette fois ci en dernière année d'étude.

Après avoir remplie mon dossier d'inscription, je me dirige vers la salle de biologie, un nouveau prof, sans même me présenter il m'indiqua ma place, au fond a droite où se tenait déjà une jeune femme, brune au yeux vert... J'eus un choque... Leur ressemblance est frappante potant si différente... Une fois assit... Je dévisagea chacun des mes nouveau camarades et ecoutez aussi chacune de leur pensée par la même occasion... Puis ma voisine m'adressa la parole, sans même que je l'entende pensée... C'est la deuxième fois que sa m'arrive...

_- Salut, je suis..._

Je me retourna pour le lui faire face et essayait d'entendre ses pensées, mais rien, impossible...

Puis elle se recula brusquement renversant son tabouret au passage me dévisageant comme si elle avait vu un fantôme...

La voix du prof résonna dans la classe.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au fond ?_

Elle bégaya avant de répondre.

_- Dé... Désolé.._.

Et sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose, elle attrapa ses livres les glissa dans son sac et quitta la salle à toute vitesse...

La journée venait juste de finir... Et mes seule pensées sont pour cette jeune brune, c'est la première fois que je ressent ça... Elle m'intrigue... J'ai envie de la voir... De lui parler... De la protéger... J'ai envie de l'aimé...

_- Ashley Rice..._


	16. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Rappel: Les chapitre 11, 12 et tous les suivants sont bien la suite de la première partie, ce n'est pas une histoire parallèle ou une nouvelle, c'est la suite :-)

1 ou 2 indices : Edward va aimé Ashley... Bella et Ashley sont lié...

C'est maigre, mais je préfère garder le suspense et ne pas dévoiler les '' clés '' de l' histoire...

**Ce chapitre engendre encore plus de question, mais pas de panique, le prochain chapitre y répondra sûrement ;-)**

Sinon j'apprécie de vous voir poser plein de question sur l'histoire et sur Ashley ;-) Vous aurez vos réponse en temps voulut...

Voilà bonne lecture ;-)

.

. 

Grand-mère m'a préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise, mais quand ma grand-mère fait à manger, c'est pour tout un régiment... Donc après avoir mis mon assiette dans le frigo, lavé mes couvert et mon verre, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et je remonte dans ma chambre, j'allume ma chaîne hi fi et petit à petit des chants lyrique s'élève dans ma chambre, j'ai toujours aimé ses chants, sa m'apaise, depuis toute petite, je ne fais qu'écouter du lyrique... Après un moment à me laisser porter par les chants, je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche et oublié cette journée.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette sur moi, il fait bon et je ne suis pas pudique... Enfin un minimum quand même... Bref, je me dirige vers mon armoire et j'en ressors une nuisette en soie noir, et je retourne devant l'immense miroir accroché au mur, très pratique d'ailleurs, je peut me voire entièrement dedans, en plus il est magnifique...

Dans le miroir, mes yeux ressorte comme jamais, leur couleur argenté... Je les trouve magnifique et je ne comprend pas pourquoi le reste du monde me prend presque pour un monstre, les soirs de pleine lune, je sors dans le jardin et je regarde le ciel, je me laisse emporter par la beauté de cette lune.

Je laisse tomber ma serviette au sol, me retrouvant nue devant mon propre reflet, ma main gauche vient se poser sur mon sein gauche, caressant ma marque de naissance... Une flamme... Elle a la forme d'une flamme brûlant mon cœur... Mais récemment j'ai découvert quand plus de ma couleur des yeux... Il se passe un autre truc bizarre chez moi... Quand je suis dans la même position qu'actuellement... Nue devant mon reflet... Mes yeux argenté fixant ma marque de naissance... Au bout de quelques minutes, quand je regarde à nouveau mon reflet... Ce n'est plus moi que je voie...

Enfin... Si... Mais je suis... Différente... Mon corps est le même... Mes cheveux sont les même... Mon nez et ma bouche... Sont toujours identique... La seule différence, mais qui donne naissance à une autre personne dans le miroir... Se sont mes yeux... Enfin les yeux de mon reflet...Il ne sont plus argenté... Mais marron... Elle a les yeux marron... Cette seule différence... Donne vie à mon reflet... Une autre femme... Une autre moi... Elle me sourit... C'est moi je le sais... Mais en même temps, différente de moi... Je ferme mes yeux attendant quelques secondes... Puis les rouvre... Elle a disparue... C'est à nouveau... Moi...

J'enfile ma nuisette de nuit et je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit, mes yeux dérivent sur le plafond...

Repensant encore à cette autre moi... Est-ce que je délire... ? Non... Elle est vrai... Elle est moi...

Edward... Moi... Et mon autre moi... Mais j'ai une impression de vide...Un manque... Comme si il manquait une part de moi même... Bordel... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?

_- Il faut que je prenne l'air..._

Sa me fera du bien, m'aère l'esprit... En plus demain j'ai pas cours donc c'est pas comme si je devais me couché tôt...

J'enlève ma nuisette l'envoie sur mon lit, je renfile un jean avec un débardeur noir, j'attrape ma veste en cuir noir et je descend attrapant une pomme au passage avant de sortir... Maintenant où je vais ? Sachant que j'ai pas envie de croiser ceux du lycée.

Je fixe mon regard sur la forêt qui s'étend face à moi... Au moins je suis sur ne de croiser personne, mais si je croise un animal sauvage je fais quoi ? Déjà est-ce que y' a des animaux sauvage dans cette forêt ? Je ne pense pas, après tout c'est Forks ici... Bon, je ne compte pas prendre racine ici et j'ai envie de marcher... Donc je vais me balader dans cette forêt à première vu '' non sauvage '' et ne penser à rien... A part à la possibilité de rencontrer un sanglier ou autre...

Je m'avance vers le bois et une fois entrée, je marche sans savoir où je vais exactement, préférant laisser mon esprit vagabondé à son gré...

Ma vie a toujours été compliquer... Déjà à cause des mes yeux argenté... Mais aussi parce que mes parents voulaient un garçon... Et ils me l'on toujours fait comprendre, rajouté à ça mes yeux... Et vous pouvez facilement imaginé mon enfance... Mon adolescence a été... Hum... Parsemer de haut et de bas... De bas pour ma famille, qui me détestés de plus en plus... Et de hauts pour... Vous savez la vie amoureuse... Les garçons... Les soirées... Et ben tout ça je l'ai connu... Enfin d'une manière différente des filles normale... J'étais considérée comme l'intello de service... Pour les fêtes... C'est moi qui devait les organisées, faire passer les prospectus, faire la décoration... Pour les garçons... J'ai eu pas mal déclaration... Oui Oui... Sauf que ceux qui ce déclarés à moi étaient... Les fans de Star wars... Les fan d' échecs... Ou encore ceux qui étaient en pleine crise d' acnés... Biensûr je suis sortie avec quelques garçons... Mais... Je n'est encore jamais fais l'amour... Je n'est jamais réussis à franchir le pas, bien que mes copains à l'époque eux était prêt à le franchir dès le premier jour de notre relation... Ce qui ma valut quelques surnoms... Mais les deux qui m'ont marquées ont étaient : - La lesbienne...

Et

- La frigide...

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ses surnoms... Frigide... ? Pourquoi frigide ? Le problème n'est pas que je ne ressente aucun plaisir pendant l'acte... C'est que je n'est jamais pratiquer cet '' acte ''….

Et puis lesbienne... Je... Je ne les jamais mal pris, après tout j'ai connu des amies qui étaient lesbienne et qui étaient heureuse en couple... Même plus que certaine fille hétéro... Ce qui m'as fait me poser pas mal de question sur mon affinité sexuelle... Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'est toujours pas trouvé ma réponse... Je ne le nie pas et je ne l'affirme pas... Après tout comment savoir que je suis gay ou hétéro alors que je n'est aucune expérience dans le domaine...

_- Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'est pas fait attention ou je marchais... Et je me retrouve perdu en plein cœur de la foret... En plus je n'ai pas pris mon portable...

J'ai un peu de chance dans mon malheur, le soleil est toujours là... Sa aurait était pire, si j'étais perdu dans une forêt en pleine nuit... Si j'avais su j'aurais pris des cours de '' scoutisme ''

_- Ooh Héé !_

Peut être que je ne suis pas seule ou qu'un groupe d'ados à voulu faire une épreuve de courage dans cette forêt... Hum... Je sais... Y'a aucune chance que sa arrive... Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire que m'enfoncer encore plus... En plus l'air devient de plus en plus lourd... Et pour finir la lumière du soleil se fait plus rare à cause des immense feuillage de ses arbres centenaires...

_- Oh my god !_

C'est pas vrai... C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi y' a un tigre blanc devant moi ?

Je rêve c'est pas possible ! Réveille-toi Ashley... Réveille-toi... _*** Pince la joue***_ Ok tu ne rêve pas...

_*** Bâillement ***_

Il relève la tête et me fixe de ses prunelles... Ro...Rouge... Ce tigre a les yeux rouge... Rouge sang...

Il se lève avec grâce et se secoue pour se débarrasser des feuilles accroché à son pelage magnifique...

_- Doucement... Doucement... Tigrou ? Sa t'embête si je t'appelle Tigrou... ?_

_*** Grrrr ***_

_- Ok tu n'aime pas... Désolé Tigr... Euh... Monsieur le tigre..._

Il est énorme ! Beaucoup plus gros que les tigres blanc que j'ai pu voir... A la télé... Restons calme... Je jette un coup d'œil rapide pour trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait me sauver...

_- Qu'est-ce..._

Je viens juste de remarquer ce qui se trouve derrière lui... Un immense rocher... Mais il... Ce n'est pas naturel... Je veux dire ce rocher ne devrait pas se trouver là... Il semblerait... Une grotte... Condamné... ?

_*** Crac***_

Oh oh.. Il se trouve à même pas deux mètres de moi... Il va me dévorer... Mais ses yeux... Son regard... Il a quelque chose... D'... D' humain... Non... Je dois délirer... Et là tous bascule... Je me retrouve sur le dos au sol... Sa gueule à quelque centimètre de moi... Sa patte sur ma poitrine... Il m'écrase... Non... Il ne m'écrase pas... Il me maintient juste au sol... Son regard plonge dans le mien... Sa gueule s'ouvre et laisse apparaître ses crocs d'une blancheur incroyable...

_*** Grrrr ***_

Je ferme les yeux en attendant la morsure... Mais au bout de quelques secondes toujours rien... Je les rouvre à nouveau... Sa patte est toujours sur ma poitrine... Mais sa gueule est tourné vers une autre direction... Puis se reculant de quelque mètres... Il se met en position... D'attaque ? Fixant un point dans la forêt... Les crocs sortis en maximum... C'est incroyable... Même dans cette situation critique, je ne peux qu'admirer sa beauté... Son pelage d'un blanc pur... Se corps puissant... Et sa queue qui à chaque mouvement fouette l'air... Ses yeux rouge sang... Qui son tellement effrayant mais en même temps tellement beau... Ses rayures noires... Et cette sensation de puissance qu'il dégage...

_*** Grrrr ***_

Il me fixe à nouveau, gueule grande ouverte... Et d'un seul mouvement, il bondit, ses griffes acérés plongeant sur moi... Mais juste avant le choc, une ombre repoussa le tigre, l'envoyant roulé au sol avant qu'il ne se remette sur ses pattes en position d'attaque...

_- To...Toi..._

Le '' nouveau de se matin '' se tien devant, légèrement accroupie...

_*** Rugissement ***_

Le tigre est sur le point de bondir à nouveau...

Je me relève et attrape son bras... Gelé... Il a la peau gelé... J'essaye de le tirer en arrière, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut fuir ! Dépêche toi !_

Il se dégage de mon étreinte, tournant sa tête vers moi, j'eus un sursaut... Des crocs ! Il a des crocs ! L'image qui m'était apparu en classe et exactement la même...

_- Ashley rentre chez toi mainte..._

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva à terre, le tigre au dessus lui, les griffes de sa patte droite enfoncé dans la peau du nouveau... Plusieurs filet de sang s'écoule de sa poitrine...

Je prends mon courage à deux main et m'approche du tigre agitant un morceau de bois devant sa gueule...

_- Recule toi ! Allez oust ! Va t-en !_

Ses prunelles rouge sang plongea dans les miennes.

_*** RoaaarRaaah ***_

La puissance de son rugissement me fit tomber au sol... Le nouveau essaya de se débattre avec force...

_- Laisse là ! Ne la touche pas !_

La scène qui se déroula devant moi me bouleversa, le tigre me regarda... Ses prunelles ne montrai plus aucune puissance, mais un désespoir son fond, une tristesse... Infini...

_- Non ! Elle est à moi !_

Le nouveau a profitez de cette unique instant de faiblesse du tigre pour se relever, cette scène est irréelle... Il est debout crocs découvert et ses main empoigné fermement la nuque du tigre, ce dernier se tient sur ses deux pattes arrière, gueule ouverte et ses griffes transperça à plusieurs reprise la peau des avant bras de son opposants...

_- Stop !_

Sans que je sache d'où ils sortent, deux hommes et une femme nous avait rejoints, une blonde assez grande, magnifique, un grand brun, avec une carrure de footballeur américain et celui qui avait hurlez '' stop ! '' un grand blond, il porté une blouse de médecin... Qu'est-ce qu'un médecin fait ici ?

_- Edward stop !_

Edward ? Alors le nouveau s'appelle Edward... Démodé... C'est un nom de vi...

* _*** RoaaarRaaah ***_

Un nouveau rugissement retentir dans l'air... Edward était à terre, ses main couvrait son ventre qui saigné à flot, on pouvait voir trois ouvertures qui traverser tout son abdomen... Je dirigea mon regard vers le félin et je vit sa patte droite couverte de sang...

La blonde se déplaça instantanément au coter d' Edward, le maintenant au sol pour ne pas aggraver la blessure... Tandis que les deux hommes se tiennent devant le tigre prêt à se …. battre ? … Soudain l' homme en blouse blanche s'avança doucement vers le tigre, la main tendu devant lui pour l'apaiser... Le félin blanc se déplaça de coté et revint sur ses pas répétant se mouvement plusieurs fois pendant quelques secondes...

_*** Rugissement ***_

Le médecin s'adressa au félin...

_- Arrête s'il te plaît... Tu ne peux pas le tuer... Même si il a commis une faute impardonnable... Rappel toi... Rappel toi que nous sommes une famille..._

_* Grrrr *_

_- Alice..._.

.

.  
>.<p>

Je sais... Vous allez vous posez plusieurs questions donc je vais y répondre avant que vous me les posiez ;-)

'' Quel est le lien qui lie Alice au tigre ? '' - Prochain chapitre Carliste va l'expliquer...

'' Génial Edward va mourir ? '' - Non...

'' Est-ce que Alice va finir par être libérer ? '' - Y'a de grande chance...

'' Quel est le lien entre Ashley et Bella ? '' Surprise... Mais oui elle sont lier...

'' Bella est vraiment morte ou elle à pris possession du corps d' Ashley ? '' Les deux...

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ce chapitre, il est long ( donc des fautes, sûr) et beaucoup de chose s'y passe. Vous aimez... Vous aimez pas... Dite le moi ;-)


	17. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

A la base ce chapitre ne devait pas être si long, mais vu que beaucoup se pose des questions et que certaine personne commence a se demandait si c'est bien une Alice/Bella, alors j'ai décidé d'accélérer l'histoire, j'espère que sa sera toujours aussi bien et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Pour répondre à Marie, oui le couple Alice/ Bella-Ashley va bientôt naître ;-)

Pour répondre à ' Alice ' c'est vrai que l'histoire peut être compliqué y'a plein de chose à prendre en compte, plein de changement... Sa peut gêné et être dérangeant... l'histoire est bien une romance, ma réponse est la même que pour ' marie ', pour l'instant c'est une Alice/ Bella-Ashley, mais au final sa deviendra une Alice/Bella.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

_- Alice..._

Alice... ? Il a appelé le tigre Alice ? Il délire lui... Quoique je suis mal placé pour dire ça, vu tout ce qui vient de se passer...

_- Bordel quelqu'un va m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ? Et il faut emmener Edward à l'hôpi..._

Je vit Edward se relevé soutenu par la blonde, Il ne restait plus que des cicatrices... C'est pas normal ça !

_- Rosalie ramène Edward à la maison._

La blonde acquiesça et ils disparurent, le grand brun se détendit et s'avança vers le tigre... La tigresse ? Rejoindre le blond...

_- Carliste pourquoi as-tu appelé ce fauve Alice ?_

Carliste... Alors le blond '' médecin '' s'appelle Carliste...

_- Emmett... Cette tigresse blanche... C'est Alice..._

Le brun, Emmett... Arqua un sourcil...

_- C'est impossible ! _

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, je vis la tigresse se rapproché de moi d'un pas lent... Mais Carliste se déplaça à mes coter... Emmett a disparu...

_- Jeune fille comment t'appelle tu ?_

Je réponds automatiquement à ça question, sans détourné mes yeux du félin...

_- Ashley... Ashley Rice..._

_- Je suis Carliste... Carliste Cullen._

Il me releva sans même que je ne le remarque et me faisant reculer doucement...

_- Écoute moi Ashley, on va sortir de cette forêt et je répondrai à toutes les questions qui te passe par la tête, ok ?_

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, petit à petit nous reculons, Carliste est à l'affût du moindre geste de la tigresse, cette dernière est de nouveau allongé devant le rocher, me fixant de ses prunelles rouge sang...

Carliste et moi avons réussis a sortir de cette forêt.

_- Alors vous allez vraiment répondre à toutes mes question ?_

_- Oui, mais avant, sa t'ennuie si on prend ta voiture pour allez dans un restaurant ?_

Ho ! Un restaurent ? Il est sérieux là ? Il me drague... Je le vois sourire...

_- Je te rassure Ashley, c'est pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement et que tu puisse manger._

_- Ah... Ok_.

Je suis rassuré. On monta dans ma Bmw noire, après 45 min de route, nous sommes arrivé devant un restaurant à Seattle, qui à première vu, est un restaurant haute gamme, pendant le trajet, j'ai voulu lui poser quelques questions, mais il m'as demandé d'attendre que nous soyons arrivés.

Nous entrons et une serveuse vient à notre rencontre, Carliste discute avec elle et elle fini part nous menés jusqu'à une table, à l'écart, isolé des autres, elle nous donne les menus et je choisi rapidement...

_- Je voudrais une viande, rouge saignante, avec des frites s'il vous plaît._

_- Compris Mademoiselle._

Carliste prit juste un soda, sans rien commander à manger.

_- Je t'en prie Ashley, tu peux me poser tes questions._

J'inspire un coup.

_- Déjà pourquoi avoir prie l'initiative de répondre à mes questions ?_

_- Il s'est passé trop de chose ce soir et que l'on le veuille ou non, après tout ça, tu as le droit d'être au courant._

La serveuse revient avec le soda de Carliste et dépose en même temps des apéritifs.

_- J'ai plusieurs questions... Mais la première répondra sûrement à beaucoup d'autre..._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Je veux dire, Edward a eu tout l'abdomen quasiment ouvert et pourtant quelques minutes après, il ne lui restait plus que des cicatrices, de plus, avant ça, il est apparu de nul part. Et sans oublié qu'il a maintenu un tigre de plus de 180kg debout, alors qu'il était au sol sous ce même félin quelques secondes avant._

Carliste resta silencieux quelques minutes, comme si il choisissait consciencieusement les mots qu'il allait employé.

_- Nous sommes des vampires._

Ok il n'a pas chercher trop loin... Des vampires... hein ? Sa expliquerais les crocs d' Edward, sa force, sa vitesse...

_- Je pense que je peux l'accepter, après tout ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je ne peux pas nier que vous êtes bien plus que des humains..._

_- Je suis content que tu le prenne comme ça, tu est une fille intelligente et tu sais acceptez les choses qui a première vue, sont irréelle ou surréaliste._

Sa me surprend moi même...

_- Ce tigre..._

_- C'est une tigresse..._

_- Cette tigresse... Quel est votre lien avec elle ? Vous l'avez appelé Alice..._

La serveuse nous interrompit pour me donner mon assiette, nous donne l'addition et repartie.

_- Elle s'appelle Alice, elle fait partie de ma famille, même si cette dernière ne s'en ai toujours pas rendu compte._

_- Que voulez vous dire ?_

_- Ashley, croit tu aux esprits, à l'existence de '' l'aura '', à la réincarnation, et toutes autres choses mystique qu'ils ne peuvent être expliqués ?_

_- Je dîne en compagnie d'un vampire, donc je peux croire que notre monde recèle de chose inconnu ou même oublié._

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

_- Effectivement, cette tigresse... Représente l'esprit de notre fille '' morte ''…_

Je ne relève pas... Mais je suis sur qu'il ne m'as pas tout dis... Qu'il a juste dit la vérité de façon '' grosse et générale '' Il doit avoir ces raisons...

_- Carliste, merci de m'avoir répondu ._

_- C'est normal._

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, il m'a raconté comment il a était transformé, il m'a parlait de sa famille, de ses enfants, il m'as raconté se qu'il a vécu depuis sa renaissance... Et il a répondu à toutes mes petites questions le concernant, lui, sa famille, et sa condition de vampire... Dont son régime alimentaire, il m'as dit que lui et sa famille ne se nourrissait que de sang animal, il m'a répondu sans complexe.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Depuis la soirée au restaurant avec Carliste, une semaine c'était écoulé et aujourd'hui c'est samedi soir, je marche a nouveau dans la fôret repensant à toute cette semaine.

J'ai pu rencontrer la famille Cullen avec qui je m'entends bien, mise à part Rosalie qui pour une raison ou une autre, ne m'adresse jamais la parole et quitte la pièce dès que j'arrive chez eux... Quand à Edward le lendemain de la soirée '' révélation '' , quand je suis allez chez lui, il était en train de se défendre contre les accusation d'Emmett, concernant la décision qu'il a prit seul, celle de condamné la grotte, plusieurs fois Emmett a faillit exploser de colère, mais Rosalie le tenait fermement...

_**Flash-back**_

_- Emmett calme toi s'il te plaît..._

Le brun leva la voix.

_- Me calmer ? Tu rigole là ? Monsieur se croit tout permis en décidant de condamné la grotte !_

Edward avait répondu sur un ton hargneux...

_- J'avais pas le choix ! Elle est dangereuse ! Il fallait que je le..._

Edward se retrouva plaquer contre le mur soulever à plusieurs centimètre du sol par Emmett qui le tenait par le cou.

_- Dangereuse ? Pas le choix ? N'oublie jamais ce que tu a fait ! Si tu l'a condamné c'est parce que tu sais que si elle venait à être de nouveau libre... Elle te tuera sans aucun remord !_

_- Peut être mais je …_

_- Ne prend plus jamais une seule décision concernant ma sœur, sinon c'est moi qui te tuerais Edward !_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Après ça Emmett avait disparu, tandis qu' Edward m'a raccompagné chez moi, quand je lui est demander de quoi Emmett parlé, il a changé de sujet immédiatement...

Durant cette semaine, Edward et moi, on s'est rapprochés, il passait me prendre pour aller en cours, m'a emmener dîner et ont étaient tout le temps ensemble... Oui Edward Cullen m'attirer et ce soir quand il m'as raccompagné, on a échangé notre premier baiser, un baiser doux... Et simple ? Normalement sa devrais être passionné... Puissant... Tous votre corps se retrouve en feu... Mais là... Bref, c'est sûrement parce qu'il a peur de me blesser.

**Point de vue Emmett**

Je suis dans en une telle colère, une haine profonde grandit en moi... Voir Edward faire comme si de rien était avec l'humaine... Lui qui a tué l'unique âme sœur d'Alice...

Le jour où on l'a rejoint en Alaska et qu'il nous a raconté ce qui c'était passé, qu'il avait tué... La vérité concernant Bella et Alice, l'échange de sang... Ce que Bella lui a dit le soir où il l'a tué... Comme quoi ont étaient des lâches qu'on aurait dû se battre pour Alice... Et elle avait raison, depuis le début, j'étais pour me battre et sauver Alice... Mais ma famille a placé nos vie en priorité et puis à ce moment là, personne ne connaissait la raison qui avait poussé ma sœur à enfreindre nos lois...

Ensuite Caius nous a forcé à nourrir Alice pendant des années pour la faire souffrir... A chaque fois que j'y allais, j'avais qu'une envie... Lui arraché ces chaînes et la libéré de cette enfer !

Je discutais à chaque fois avec elle, lui racontant des blagues, des histoires... Tout pour lui faire oublier sa prison... Elle et moi avions créer un code pour pourvoir discuter et ce comprendre... Il lui suffisez de bouger la chaîne qui retenait sa main droite pour me dire un '' oui '' la chaîne gauche pour un '' non. ''…. Etc...

Mais un jour, alors que j'allais la nourrir, Son corps était inerte... Sur son visage des traits rouge sang... Elle avait pleuré... Ses épaules était déboîtés... Ses tendons déchiraient... Et guérissaient à peine par manque de sang... A ce moment là, je ne savais ce qui avait déclenché cette état...

Edward... A chaque que je le vois sourire, j'ai envie de le tuer ! En plus Monsieur a décidé de condamné l'entré de la grotte !

Je me dirige vers la grotte, voir Alice, une tigresse blanche dormait devant l'entrée... Enfin devant le rocher condamnant l'entrée... Je sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas le dégager et rouvrir l'entrée... Mais Carliste m'as demandé de le laisser là pour l'instant... Ce qui empêcherai les humain de découvrir Alice et l'utiliser comme étude de recherche...

Le tigre... Enfin la tigresse me regarde...

_- Alice..._

Carliste nous l'as expliqué, Alice est plus puissante que nous, son géniteur était un des premiers vampires et quand il a transformé Alice, elle a acquis une grande puissance et une capacité unique...

Mais à cause de son régime alimentaire, elle n'en avait aucune connaissance, sa puissance était comme '' bridé '' et sa capacité ne s'est jamais réveillé... Enfin jusqu'à qu'elle boive du sang humain... Le sang de Bella...

Tout le monde croit qu'elle a bu le sang des deux agresseurs de Bella, mais c'est faux... Elle les a tués en leur arrachant leur jugulaire avec ses crocs... Je le sais, car c'est moi qui lui est appris cette façon de tuer... même si c'était la première fois qu'elle la mettait en pratique... Le seul sang qu'Alice a bu de tout sa '' vie '' de vampire est celui de Bella...

A ce moment là, sa capacité c'est réveillé... Carliste nous l'a décrite... Il avait connu un vieux très vieux vampire qui possédé la même...

Alice est capable de projeter son aura, sa puissance... Edward est le seul à l'avoir vu, lorsqu'il s'est fait botter les fesses par cette Victoria... Alice a sauvé Bella en projetant son aura depuis sa grotte, et a réussi a matérialiser son corps... Enfin son esprit...

Oui Alice peut projeter son esprit et son aura... Une sorte de projection astrale... Mais version '' projection d' aura ''

Cette tigresse n'est autre que la matérialisation de l'esprit et de l'aura d' Alice... D'ailleurs la preuve est qu' Edward s'est quasiment fait éventré par un simple coup de griffe...

Je m'assois dos au rocher, la tigresse toujours allongé...

Après quelque heures, la nuit commence à recouvrir la forêt... Et je sens son odeur... Je la voie s'avancer lentement vers nous... Au bout de 5 min... Elle émerge d'entre les arbres... Surprise et... Embarrassé ?

_- Euh... Bonjour Emmett..._

_- Bonjour... Ashley_

Elle s'avança un peu plus, fixant le félin allongé à coté de moi...

_- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il... Qu'elle t' attaque ?_

J'esquisse un léger sourire...

_- Pourquoi ma sœur m'attaquerai t' elle ?_

Et comme pour prouver ce fait... La tigresse se redressa et me donna un coup de patte à l'épaule...

_- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir être aussi proche d'elle..._

_- C'est ma sœur, même si on a pas de lien de sang, je la considère comme telle, elle est la personne la plus important pour moi, aussi importante que Rosalie... D'ailleurs cette dernière considère aussi Alice comme sa sœur, elles étaient très proche..._

Ashley se rapproche d' Alice... Et s'accroupit devant elle, tendant la main dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse caresser la tigresse...

_- Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec Edward ?_

Elle se raidit à l'entente de ma question...

_- Je... Je sais pas... Il s'est passé quelque chose... De bizarre..._

_- Ok._

_- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?_

Sa question me surprit...

_- Si tu veux m'en parlé, je t'écouterai avec attention, mais sache que tout se qui concerne Edward, je m'en fou royalement !_

Elle sursauta légèrement, j'avais prononcé la fin de ma phrase avec mépris.

_- Je dois être bizarre... Je veux dire... Dimanche dernier quand je suis partie de chez vous et qu' Edward ma raccompagné ... On s'est embrassés..._

_- Tu dois être heureuse._

Elle soupira...

_- Je n'ai rien ressentie de particulier... Mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte que c'était un vampire et qu'il avait peur de me blesser avec sa force... Et puis cette semaine on s'est embrasser à plusieurs reprise, j'étais heureuse... Je crois... Hier, il m'a dit qu'il me préparait une surprise pour ce soir... Quand je suis rentré de la bibliothèque... Il m'avait préparer une soirée romantique, dîner au chandelle, musique douce... Des roses pour m'accueillir, comme dans un conte de fée..._

_- Mais..._

_- Après le dîner, on s'est laissés porté par la soirée, les roses, l'ambiance... Et on est monté dans ma chambre... On a commencé à s'embrasser... Se déshabiller mutuellement..._

_- Ashley tu n'est pas obliger de me raco..._

Et pour la première fois, je la vis sourire, mais un sourire complètement différent que quand elle est avec Edward...

_- Sa chatouille..._

Alice... La tigresse... lécha la main d' Ashley... Et cette dernière avait l'air heureuse... Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais...

_- Tu est magnifique... T'a fourrure est toute douce..._

_- Ashley..._

Elle releva la tête mais continua de caresser le félin blanc qui jouait avec elle...

_- J'ai besoin d'en parler... Edward commença à me caresser, je me suis retrouvé en sous-vêtements face à lui... On s'apprêtaient à franchir le pas... Mais là, ma marque de naissance a commençait à me brûler la poitrine..._

_- Ta marque de naissance ?_

Elle acquiesça de la tête...

_- Et puis j'ai commencé à voir des images... Pendant qu' Edward commençait à me désagrafer mon soutien-gorge..._

_- Qu'elle genre d'image ?_

_- C'est là que sa devient bizarre... En plus de ma marque qui me brûlait... Je … Je voyais Edward... Il me plaquait contre le mur... Et puis ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou... Et d'autres images ont défilé dans ma tête... Une jeune femme magnifique, elle avait la peau comme vous et la même couleur des yeux que vous... Les cheveux d'un noir qui pouvait se confondre avec la nuit... Une autre image où elle me sauve d'une rousse..._

…_. La dernière image que j'ai eu, avant d' hurler à Edward de s'arrêter que je ne voulais pas... C'était cette femme qui dansait avec moi et à la fin elle déposa ses lèvres aux coin des miennes... Et puis mon cœur s'est emballer, il battait comme jamais... C'était la première fois que je ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort..._

_**Point de vue Ashley.**_

…... _C'était la première fois que je ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort..._

Emmett me regarde avec un air surpris et confus.

_- Après qu'il soit partis, je suis sortis pour m'aérer l'esprit, oublier cette soirée... Et sans savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouver ici..._

_- Ashley... As-tu déjà vu une photo de ma sœur ?_

Pourquoi me pose t-il cette question ?

_- Non... Pourquoi ?_

Il fronce les sourcils...

_- Pour rien... Quand ces image ont défilé dans ta tête... Quel place avait tu ?_

_- Euh... Je vivais les scènes..._

_- Bizarre... C'est comme si tu les avait... Vécu..._

Je le laisser dans ses pensés, préférant pour l'instant jouer avec la tigresse, l'allongeant sur le sol et lui tapotant le ventre... Lui soufflant derrière l'oreille... Elle réagi aussitôt... Apparemment elle aime ça... Je glisse ma main dans sa fourrure remontant jusqu'à son thorax...

_- Qu'est ce que sait ?_

Je sens une sensation différente quand je passe pas main au niveau du coté gauche de son thorax...

Par curiosité, je m'approche et j'écarte les poils pour voir se qui donne cette sensation... Je recule immédiatement...

_- Ashley qu'est qui y'a ?_

En reculant, je heurte une pierre et je me retrouve sur les fesses … ..

-_ Ashley ?_

_-Une... Une flamme ! Elle possède la même marque que moi ! Une flamme sur son cœur... La même que la mienne !_

Et soudain la tigresse se releva, me fixant... Elle se rapproche de moi...

_- Hé Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

Emmett essaye d'attirer son attention mais rien à faire...

_- Emmett qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Je sais pas ! Mais ne bouge pas, n'ai pas peur..._

Facile à dire pour lui, c'est un vampire... La tigresse se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi... Elle appui ces pattes sur ma poitrine me renversant sur le dos... Et elle se mit à écarter mon débardeur avec son museau... C'est comme si elle voulait voir ma propre marque...

_*** Grrrr ***_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'écarte mon débardeur ainsi que mon soutien-gorge... Laissant apparaître ma marque... La réaction de la tigresse ne se fit pas attendre... Elle recula et se tourna face à l'énorme rocher...

Soudain, elle se mit à courir et heurtant de force le rocher... Ce dernier trembla et de la poussière s'éleva... Elle recommença une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci des fissures apparaisse sur le rocher... Puis dans un nouveau choc, le rocher est sur le point de s'effondrer, se qui ne tarda pas sous le nouveau choc du corps de la tigresse contre le rocher... Il s'effondre … Le rocher a été détruit ! Cette tigresse… Elle... Elle a détruit un rocher ! Normalement, il aurait fallu un bulldozer pour pourvoir arriver à ce résultat...

_*** RoaaarRaaah ***_

Le félin me dévisagea avant de s'enfoncer dans la grotte...

Après quelque seconde, Emmett me releva...

_- Ashley... Tu ne devrai pas entrée.._.

Je le regarde avec un air surprit.

_- Pourquoi ? Je suis sur que je... Elle veut qu'on la suive..._

_- Sûrement... Mais cette grotte... Au fond de cette grotte.._.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Emmett ?

Il inspira un grand coup.

_- Au fond de cette grotte ce trouve ma sœur... Alice..._

_._

.  
>.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez des review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas.

Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous aimez toujours l'histoire :-)


	18. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Merci pour vos review, et je sais que vous avez tous hâtes qu 'Alice soit libéré , par contre elle aura un caractère plus sauvage ;-)

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

_- Au fond de cette grotte ce trouve ma sœur... Alice..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Emmett ?_

_- Ashley... Je... Je vais libérer ma sœur... Rentre chez toi ..._

Je serra les poings avec force.

_- Non ! Je... Je dois rentrer dans cette grotte... Je..Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais je dois... Je le sens..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de résiliation.

_- Tu est vraiment une étrange humaine..._

_- Merci Emmett._

Je lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que je prend sa remarque comme un compliment...

_- Allons y..._

Emmett et moi avancions dans la grotte, c'est le noir complet et puis la lumière fut.. je me retourne vers la source lumineuse et je vois Emmett brandir une torche à l'ancienne...

_- Euh..._

_- Sa appartiens à ma famille, on les a laissé là quand nous venions... Sa permet d'avoir une grande source lumineuse, même si on voit dans le noir complet, c'est toujours plus facile avec de la lumière._

_- Ok..._

La tigresse était devant nous, elle nous sers de …guide ? L' ambiance est sombre, l'air semble lourd, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer... Emmett semblait prit dans un conflit intérieur...Au bout de plusieurs minutes nous avons atteint le fond de la grotte... Je sentis Emmett se crispé, son visage montré de la douleur et de la tristesse... Il s'approche du mur à sa gauche et tend la torche, une rangé de torche s' enflamment et en quelques secondes tout l'espace devant moi, qui était alors plongé dans l'obscurité m' est maintenant complètement visible... Et ce que je vois... Ce qui se trouve devant moi...

_- Mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Un corps ! Un corps enchaîné se trouve devant moi ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais... Je ne sais même pas si c'est une femme ou un homme ! Le corps a les cheveux noir, mais sa peau est complètement sèche, un tissu noir recouvre entièrement le corps... même sa bouche est couverte par ce même tissu...

_- Ashley n'est pas peur... C'est ma sœur Alice... Une vampire... Une puissante vampire..._

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres comme si il était fière de la puissance de sa sœur...

_- Ta sœur ? Alice ? Mais Carliste m'a dit qu'elle était morte ! Que cette tigresse est l'esprit de sa fille... L'esprit d'Alice !_

_- C'est le cas... Regarde..._

Il pointa du doigt la tigresse qui se tenait derrière nous... Et soudain elle couru et bondit... sur le corps d'Alice... A son contact la tigresse s ' évapora...

_- Elle... Qu'est-ce..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le corps se mit trembler et se cambre d'un coup, la tête tombe en arrière... On l'entend gémir de douleur... C'est horrible... Après quelques secondes... Le corps retomba... Mon cœur bats à cent à l'heure, j'ai des bouffé de chaleur... Quelque chose en moi est en train de naître... ou de renaître... Ma marque de naissance me brûle à nouveau, mais cette fois ci ce n'est pas douloureux, mais plutôt ….. Enivrante... ? Emmett s'avança vers sa sœur...

_- Alice..._

Elle releva la tête difficilement... Sous ses yeux on peut voir des creux...

_- Emmett, qu'est -ce que tu vas faire ?_

_- Je te les dis Ashley, je vais la libérer..._

Il arracha un à un les fers qui enchaîner sa sœur et la retint pour l'évité de tomber... Il abaissa le tissu qui couvrit sa bouche...

_- Emm... Emmett..._

Elle était très faible, mon cœur se serré à la vue d' Alice... Sans savoir pourquoi... Je la regarde... J'ai l'impression de la connaître... De partager quelque chose avec elle... Ma marque continue de me brûlait... Ce feu se repend en moi... Elle relève la tête... Plongeant son regard... Rouge sang... dans le mien... J'avais l'impression d'être avalé... De m'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond... De m'y perdre sans jamais pouvoir détourner mon regard... Elle s'avance difficilement... Elle est quasiment devant moi... Mais elle trébuche... Dans un réflexe que je ne pourrais pas expliquer... Je la rattrape dans mes bras... La serrant contre moi... Son odeur... Je l'ai déjà sentie... Y'a longtemps...

Elle recula légèrement sa tête pour me faire face...

_- En.. Enfin..._

Sa monte... Je le sens... Quelque chose en moi est sur le point d'exploser... Quelque chose qui a toujours été là...

Ses doigt viennent toucher ma joue... Elle essaye de sourit, difficilement... Puis elle posa son front contre le mien... Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches... Comme si cela était naturel pour nous...

Elle s'écroula à terre... Emmett arriva instantanément pour la maintenir... Je me met sur mes genoux... La regardant...

_- J'ai att... Attendu... Si longte... Longtemps..._

Et là, la chose en moi explosa... De nouvelle image... Elle et moi... Notre première rencontre... La lune... La plaine... Sa beauté qui n'étais destiné qu'a moi... Son amour éternel... Et puis je vois Edward... Dans une camionnette... Ma camionnette... J'entends sa voix... Des lois brisés... Alice condamné... Seule...

_- Alice... Je... Tu..._

Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine, un frisson me parcouru au contact de sa peau... Je l'enlace tendrement... Je sais... Je sais qui je suis... Mon reflet... Moi... Nous ne faisons qu'une... Et nous n'appartenons qu'à Alice... Elle seule détient notre Amour... Mon Amour...Notre corps... Mon corps... Notre âme... Mon âme... Et ce pour l'éternité...

_- Nous... Pour l'éternité..._

Elle leva lentement ses bras pour m' enlacé...

- _Enfin..._

Mon cœur est enfin... Complet... Je me sens vivante... Entière... Heureuse... Et là, des images d' Edward... Me revint... Il m'embrassait... Me touchait... Posait ses lèvres sur mon corps... Mes larmes coulèrent comme jamais …

_- Je... Pardonne-moi... Il m'a... Je l'ai embrasser... Il m'a... Il m'a touché... Je savais pas... Pardon... Pardon... Je suis dé..._

Elle posa ses doigt sur mes lèvres pour les scellés...

- Oublie... Je suis... Suis là... Mainte... nant... Il ne... Ne te touche... Touchera plus...

_- Pardonne-moi..._

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes... J'ai honte... Honte qu'il m'est embrassé... Honte qu'il est vu mon corps... J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule d 'Alice...

_- Je ne me souviens pas de tout... Mais je sais..._

_- Ne t'inqui...ète... Pas..._

Emmett me tapota l'épaule, je relève la tête...

_- Elle est faible... Elle a besoin de sang..._

Il ne savait pas si il devait précisé ou pas...

_- Emmett... Elle a besoin de sang humain... ?_

_- Oui, Si elle veut récupérer toute sa force..._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle en boive !_

_- Elle en a besoin ! Il le faut ! TU la reverra plus tard..._

Je le regarde, serrant toujours Alice contre moi et je la sent s' agrippée encore plus à moi...

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle boive le sang de n'importe qui !_

_- Alors tu veux dire..._

_- Alice ne boira que mon sang ! Elle ne doit boire que mon sang! Je refuse qu'elle que s'est lèvres touche quelqu'un d'autre que moi et surtout pas qu'elle boive le sang d'un autre !_

Emmett acquiesça de la tête...

_- Elle m'appartiens... Alice m'appartient..._

Alice releva la tête... Ses crocs sont découvert au maximum... Je replace une de ses mèches derrière son oreille...

_- Boit... Boit mon sang... Ma douce..._

Elle déposa un leger baiser sur mon coup... Je l'entendis murmurer...

_- Je... t'aime..._

Ses crocs perça MA peau, Une légère douleur puis une sensation euphorique m'envahir...

.

.

J'espère que vous aimerez ;-)


	19. Remerciement 2

Une nouvelle page de remerciement et commentaire... ;-)

_**- **__**Une fan**__**.. - **__**Marie**__**... **__**Alice**__**... **__**Morgane**__**... → Je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire depuis le début et pour vos review, sa me fait rire la façon dont vous parlez d' Edward :-)**_

_**- **__**Freedom-writer29**__** → Toujours aussi impatiente :-) Merci pour ton com.**_

_**- **__**Calistha Layena/ Crytal **__**→ J'ai vue que tu as était choquée de la tournure de l'histoire au début de la seconde partie... J'espère tu as aimée la façon dont l' histoire avance.  
><strong>_

_**- **__**Trushy**__** → Merci à toi pour tes coms, concernant mon style d'écriture, sa était dur au début, je voulais créer mon propre style tout en gardant la structure de l'histoire original , Le fait que tu aime m'encourage a continuer et améliorer mon écriture.**_

_**- **__**Lightning**__** → Merci pour ta review, j'essaye de garder un maximum de suspens et de rendre mon histoire passionnante pour les lecteurs/lectrices  
><strong>_

_**- **__**Socrazygirl**__** → Merci à toi et ta copine - qui apparemment ne lit pas trop,- qui pourtant est devenu '' accro '' m'encourage à continuer et à peut être écrire d'autre histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez a me lire.**_

_**-**__** ChoiRin**__** → Je te remercie pour ton avis, je déborde d' imagination, tellement que des fois, je me perd et au final, je n'écris pas, concernant '' les âmes vagabondes '' j'ai le livre, mais je ne l'est toujours pas lu.**_

_**- **__**Vingar**__** → Sadique que tu est, je suis sur que si Edward venais à mourir tu serai heureuse -) Merci pour ta review.**_

_**- **__**Kousto **_**Merci d'avoir laissé ta curiosité prendre le dessus et d'avoir continué à lire mon histoire, merci pour ta review.**

_**- **__**Emma**__** → Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimera toujours autant la suite. **_

_**Et je remercie aussi...**_

_**- **__**Onja**__**... **_

_**- **__**Kenny27**__**...**_

_**- **__**Dash7**__**...**_

_**En espérant que vous continuerez à me lire.**_

_**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dite le moi... **_

_**Merci à tous.**_


	20. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture.

.

.

Ses crocs perça pas peau, Une léger douleur puis une sensation euphorique m'envahir...

Elle boit mon sang... Le mien est seulement le mien... Je sens mon sang se faire aspirer... Mon corps est en feu... L'excitation... Le désir... Est en train de me submerger... Par instinct, j'attrape les cheveux d'Alice... J'en veux plus... Mon corps commence à trembler et je sens mon entre jambe devenir humide... Sa devient trop fort... Je n'arrive plus à me retenir... Sa monte... Je le sens... Quelque chose de puissant est en train de me submerger... Ma poitrine me brûle... Alice passe sa mains sous mon débardeur, remontant à la limite de mon soutien gorge... Caressant le tissu avec son pouce... Je gémis... Et puis dans un élan de désir pur, je m'approche du cou d'Alice... J'utilise ma langue pour caresser sa peau... Je la sens frissonner... Son étreinte devient plus passionné... Sa main toujours à la limite de mon soutien-gorge... Elle passe son pouce sous le bout de tissus touchant directement mon sein... Une simple impulsion... Dans une simple impulsion, j'ouvre la bouche... Et je plante mes dent dans son cou... Le mordant de toute mes forces...

_*** Grrrmmm***_

Elle gémit d'un grognement puissant qui m'excite encore plus, ma culotte est trempé... Et je brûle... Mon bas ventre me brûle ! Mes lèvres intimes vibres...

Je suis toujours en train de mordre Alice... Et la marquer... Inscrire ma marque sur son corps... Que les gens voie qu'elle appartient déjà à quelqu'un... A moi ! J'entrepris le même geste qu'elle... J'aspire son sang et ceux pendant plusieurs secondes... Créant un suçon... Un suçon qu'elle gardera un long moment...

Finalement Alice relève la tête... Un vertige me saisit... Et avec un grande sensualité... Elle lécha les deux petit trou au creux de mon cou... Ma respiration est saccadé... Le feu en moi commence à se calmer... Mais j'en veux plus... Beaucoup plus...

C'est alors qu'une voix lointaine me tire de mes pensées...

_- Vous avez fini ? Vous vous sentez bien ?_

Je reprit vite conscience de l'endroit où j'étais et de la présence d'Emmett, qui pour mon plus grand soulagement était à l'extérieure de la grotte...

C'est Alice qui répond...

_- Oui ! Très bien même !_

Elle se releva et je suivit son mouvement, mais je me retrouve à terre aussitôt, je n'est plus la force de marcher, ... Alice me prend dans ses bras et me relève. Je recule légèrement la tête déviant m'ont regards sur son cou... J'esquisse un grand sourire, fière de moi !

Elle comprit immédiatement le pourquoi de mon sourire...

_- Quand Emmett m'a enlevé le tissu qui recouvrait ma bouche et mon cou... Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que tu me fasse ça..._

Je rougit furieusement en voyant le suçon que je lui est fait... Il ressortait énormément avec la pâleur de sa peau... Je passa mes doigts dessus, mordillement ma lèvre...

_- Bon les filles on va pas couché là !_

Emmett s'impatiente.

Je soupire... Je m'écarte d'Alice et je me dirige vers la sortie, Alice derrière moi... Elle chantonne un chants que je ne reconnais pas, mais agréable à écouter... Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour lui jetai un bref coup d'œil. Elle caresse son suçon avec sa main... L'air totalement heureuse... Je sens mon cœur s' accélérer en la voyant ainsi. Elle se rapproche de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne entrecroisant nos doigts... Une sensation de bien-être m' envahir...

Emmett nous attend à la sortie, il nous sourit lorsque son regard se pose sur nos main...

_- Un peu plus et j'ai cru que vous alliez couché ici !_

Je baisse la tête, cachant mes joues qui étaient devenue pourpre à l'entente de sa phrase... Je ne sais pas, si il a fait exprès de faire un sous entendu sur le faite qu'on a faillit se sautée dessus... Mais je relève discrètement mon regard et là je le vois tout sourire... Ok... Il a clairement fait exprès de dire cette phrase à double sens... J'ai trop honte pour lui faire face... C'est alors qu'Alice se mit à rire...

Je serre sa main avec force pour lui faire comprendre mon embarra...

Soudain Emmett prie un ton sérieux et s' adresse à Alice.

_- Que va tu faire maintenant ?_

_- Que veut tu dire ?_

Il fronce les sourcil.

_- Tu compte tuer Edward ?_

Je me raidit aussitôt et Alice la senti...

_- Hum... Je sais pas... Pour l'instant, je n'est pas récupérer toute ma puissance... Et puis je voudrais pas que sa petite amie me déteste..._

Elle m'avait fixé avec un léger sourire en terminant sa phrase... Je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour que je la rassure... Pour être sur des sentiments que j'ai pour elle…

Et pour lui prouver, je dépose un long baiser au coin de ses lèvres... Pour la faire languir de se qu'il pourrai se passer si on se retrouvaient seules...

Emmett nous interrompis..

_- Au faite Ashley..._

_- Oui ?_

_-J'ai pas comprit comment tu as connu Alice..._

C'est Alice qui lui répond...

_- Elle est... Hum... Son âme … C'est celle de Bella... Elle est Bella..._

_- Tu veux dire qu' Ashley est la réincarnation de Bella ?_

_- Je veux dire qu' Ashley est Bella ! Après tu peux appelé ça comme tu veux... Réincarnation... Renaissance... Ce qui m'importe, c'est que la personne qui se tient devant moi est là Bella que j'ai sauvée ce soir là à Phœnix... Elle est même plus aujourd'hui..._

Je questionne Alice pour savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là...

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu as vécu en temps que Bella jusqu'à …. Que tu sois tuée... Mais aujourd'hui tu vis en temps '' qu' Ashley ''…. Petit à petit ton ancienne vie te reviendra en mémoire... Et l'expérience de ta vie en temps que '' Bella '' ne fera qu'un avec ta vie en tant qu' Ashley._

_- Alors je vais disparaître... ? Et un nouveau moi va naître... ?_

Elle caressa ma joue pour me rassuré.

_- Non, tu ne va pas disparaître, tu va tout simplement te rappelé de ta vie d'avant et toutes les connaissance que '' Bella '' possédé ne fera qu'un avec la toi d'aujourd'hui. C'est tout._

Je suis rassuré... Alice reprend...

_- Et puis que tu sois '' Bella '' ou '' Ashley '' Tu est toi, dis-moi est-ce que tu as l'impression de changer ?_

_- Hum... Non pas vraiment... Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu vois, tu reste '' toi '' et pourtant tu te souvient de moi, de notre rencontre et d'autre chose de ton ancienne vie._

Elle a raison... Je suis capable de faire appel à des souvenirs de la moi... D'avant... Intéressant...

_- Donc je dois t'appeler comment ? Ashley ou Bella ?_

_- Ashley. Tout le monde me connaît comme ça et puis c'est mon nom aujourd'hui._

Je lui fit un rapide baiser sur sa joue, je la sens frissonner avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_- Ashley... Ashley... Ash ? J'aime bien... Ash... Ash... Parfait... Ash !_

J'acquiesce de la tête.

Emmett prie la parole.

_- Au faite Alice... Tes yeux sont... Rouge sang... Tu veux que je ramène des lentilles de contact ?_

_- Non ! Je ne les cacherai pas ! C'est ma couleur maintenant et je l'accepte entièrement ! Et puis j'ai vu l'effet qu'avait mes yeux sur Ashley..._

Je rougit furieusement... Mais je fais part de mon opinion...

_- Je... J'aime ta couleur... Sa te donne un air sauvage et dangereux... Et j'aime ça... En plus c'est mon sang qui te donne cette couleur... C'est comme si une part de moi ne fais qu'une avec toi... Je... Je veux pas que sa change !_

_- Ok pas de lentille, donc sa va engendré certain problème... Comme part exemple,__** qu'ils **__ vont comprendre immédiatement que tu boit du sang humain..._

Alice haussa les épaules...

_- Pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'ils sachent que je suis de nouveau libre._

_- Donc tu veux rester cacher pour l'instant ?_

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

_- Ok donc va falloir que je trouve un nouveau rocher, que je dégage tous ses gravats et que je condamne la grotte ?_

Elle lui sourit.

_- Oui, s'il te plaît... **Grand frère !**_

Je vis une lueur dans les yeux d' Emmett, son visage rayonne de bonheur... Il doit être plus qu'heureux de retrouver enfin sa petite sœur...

_- Bon maintenant allons en ville... Non allons à Seattle, il faut que je m'achète de nouveaux habits._

Une voix retentir de la forêt.

_- Ça ! Il en est hors de question !_

Une ombre passa devant moi projetant Alice au sol...

.

.

J'espere que l'histoire vous passionne toujours et que vous prenez plaisir à la lire :-)

_**Note :**_ J'ai préféré garder le nom d' Ashley au lieu de lui redonné le nom de Bella, pour évité les prises de tete et que sa devienne trop compliqué après... hein! '' Alice '' ;-)

_**DONC Ashley c'est Bella!**_

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review sa me motive..


	21. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Note : C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais envisager qu' Ashley redevienne Bella, mais pour plusieurs raison je garderai Ashley :

- Faut pas oublier que dans cette vie Ashley à une grand-mère.

- Tout le monde la connaît comme Ashley, ses amis, ses prof etc...

- Et puis si je rechange à nouveau le nom d 'Ashley en Bella, sa va être le mic mac , l'environnement de l'histoire deviendra incohérent et les chapitres suivant seront juste des scène/dialogue entre Alice et Ashley/Bella...

- Et surtout, tout comme '' Trushy '', je pense que le nom '' Ashley '' lui va mieux, '' Bella '' je trouve que sa fait trop... '' Romantique '' '' la femme magnifique qui fait craquer n'importe qui... etc...

→ Pour celle qui on un peut de mal, dite vous juste qu' _**Ashley c'est Bella, elle ne font qu'une, ( c'est la même âme, la même personne. )**_

Voilà et comme d'habitude : bonne lecture.

.

.

Une voix retentir de la forêt.

_- Ça ! Il en est hors de question !_

Une ombre passa devant moi projetant Alice au sol...

Alice se retrouve allongé sur le dos, sur elle, l'ombre la dévisage et en une fraction de seconde, des bras passa autour du cou d' Alice la serrant avec force... Emmett ne bouger pas, il se contente de regarder... Moi j'esquisse un léger sourire, Emmett me l'avait dit, mais voir cette scène en vrai...

Alice se redresse doucement, toujours dans les bras de la blonde.

- Rosalie...

Cette dernière recule légèrement la tête, sur son visage, on peut y lire de la joie... Du soulagement... Et surtout du bonheur...

- Alice...

Alice caresse la tête de Rosalie, en lui souriant.

- Sa fait longtemps Rose, comment va tu ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils...

- Comment je vais ? Comment je vais ! Je suis en colère contre toi ! Après environ vingt-cinq, tu préfère aller faire du shopping au lieu de venir me voir ! Est-ce que tu sait que pendant toutes ses année, je n'est pas arrêté de me torturer l'esprit en pensant à se que tu subissait... A comment te sortir de cette grotte...

Elle se retourne et jette un regard meurtrier à Emmett..

- Et toi ! Oh toi ! Tu va me le payer ! Chasteté pendant 2 mois !

Le visage d'Emmett se décompose face au parole de la belle blonde..

- Hein ? ! Pourquoi ? Je n'est …

Elle le coupa net.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu allais libérer Alice ? ! Et en plus tu ne comptai pas me le dire !

Emmett essaye de se défendre mais face à la fureur de Rose...

- Mais... Chérie ! Je ne...

Elle pointa son index sur lui...

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre protester ou je rajoute un mois !

Emmett se fige aussitôt, il ne parle plus et ne cherche pas contester. _'' L'ours ne peut rien face aux épines de la Rose. ''_ Je met met à rire en voyant la scène qui se joue devant moi, se qui me vaut un regards noir de Rosalie, je me fige immédiatement... Du coin de l'œil, je peut voir Alice qui me sourit.

La blonde quitte les bras de ma brune et se place devant moi... Je glousse... Elle a toujours était impressionnante et elle m'intimide énormément.

Son regards dévie sur mon cou, fixant la marque des crocs d'Alice, elle pose ses doigt dessus et la caresse... Je me raidit à son contact.. Elle s 'adresse à moi...

- Ashley... Que cherche tu à la fin ? Tu sort avec Edward et pourtant tu est ici... Pourquoi ?

Je ne sait pas quoi répondre... Elle ne me lâche pas du regards et attend ma réponse...

- Euh... Je suis là..

Alice vient à ma rescousse...

- Elle est là pour moi, Rosalie je te présente Ashley... La réincarnation de Bella... Celle avec qui j'ai échangé mon sang, celle pour qui j'ai accepté ma sentence, c'est grâce à elle que je suis libre, grâce à son existence même, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai décidé de quitter cette prison et de vivre à nouveau.

A l'instant même où Alice avait fini de prononcé ses mots, le regards de Rosalie transmettait plusieurs émotion, mais celui que je vois actuellement est un simple regards de tendresse et de reconnaissance...

- Tes sentiment pour Alice sont-ils sincère... Sont-il réelle ? Ou seulement passagers !

Je pouvais voir Alice se tendre et faire comme si elle s' intéressé au pauvre bout de tissu noir qui lui sert à couvrir son corps... Je compte bien lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments pour elle n'est en rien comparable au simple amour que la plupart des gens partage !

Je prend la main droite de Rosalie et la pose sur ma poitrine... Sur mon cœur...

- Rosalie, si mes sentiments pour Alice se résumé à une simple amourette, alors, est-ce que tu croit que j'aurai traiter Edward, un vampire, de lâche ! Qu'il avait fais passé sa vie... Que _**vous ! **_Sa propre famille aviez fais passé votre vie avant celle d' Alice ! Tu croit que je lui aurais dit que je préférais mourir ! Que de laissez Alice un instant de plus dans cette grotte ! !

Elle ouvre à peine la bouche, que je reprend mon monologue avec force, sa main toujours sur mon cœur.

- _**Il**_ m'a tué ! Et je suis à nouveau née, une nouvelle vie... C'est tu que j'ai passé 19 ans de mavie actuelle,à chercher pourquoi j'étais différente des autres, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'avais une impression de vide ! C'est tu que si ma marque de naissance ne m'avait pas brûlait à ce moment là, j'aurais fais l'amour avec Edward ! Avec celui qui m'a tuée ! Celui qui m'a séparé d'Alice !

Et que même dans ma nouvelle vie, j'ai faillit perdre Alice à jamais à cause de lui ! !

Je reprend mon souffle les larmes aux yeux, alors que je le silence règne, après quelques secondes Alice se met derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras, par réflexe je place mes mains sur ses bras...

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'ont disent que mes sentiments pour Alice ne son pas '' sincère '' ou '' réelle '' !

Rosalie jette un œil à Alice et cette dernière me relâche... Alors que Rosalie se rapproche et me prends dans ses bras...

- Merci... Je peux voir que ton amour pour elle est profond et sincère... Tu l'aime donc à ce point...

Je ne peut plus contenir mes larmes et je me met à pleurer comme jamais...

- Je l'aime tant... Sa me brûle de l'intérieure ! Je ne sais même pas si c'est normal d'aimer à ce point ! j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser... Je l'aime... Je l'aime à me damnée...

Rosalie me caresse le dos..

- Calme toi... Sa va allez...

- C'est tellement fort que j'ai peur, peur qu 'on me l'enlève à nouveau... Peur de la perdre à jamais... J'ai l' impression d 'imploser... J'ai l'impression que chaque secondes avec elle, peut être la dernière... Je veux pas la perdre... Je veux plus la perdre...

Alors que mes larmes continuez à couler, Rosalie s'écarte de moi et me retourne face à Alice... Cette dernière avait les yeux qui brillait, une larme de sang coulés sur sa joue...

Rosalie me murmure à l'oreille...

-Vas-y...

En larmes, je me jette dans les bras d'Alice, posant mes lèvres avec force sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue, chacune posent ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre... Serrant mon corps contre elle... Je l'aime tellement que ça en est effrayant... Ses lèvres sont glacées tandis que les miennes sont brûlantes... Mon cœur bat à toute allure... Mon corps s'enflamme... Le feu qui me brûlait... S'intensifie encore plus... Elle m'embrasse avec sauvagerie... La langue d' Alice danse avec la mienne... Sa fraîcheur se répond en moi... Une sensation exaltante s'empare de moi... Elle me consume...

Par manque d'air, je recule doucement mes lèvres et reprend mon souffle... Mon regard plonge dans le sien... Je peux lire son désir... Qu'elle en veux plus... Qu'elle me veut...

- Alice...

- Oui ?

Je me rapproche de son oreille et dans un souffle brûlant, je lui murmure...

- Je t'aime... Je suis tienne pour l'éternité...

Un frisson s'empare d'elle... Elle de décale et pose son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre, dans cette rue il y a vingt-cinq ans... Et je suis tienne depuis se jour...

Je l'embrasse à nouveau...Ses lèvres divine... Elle m'appartienne... Son corps... Tout en elle m'appartient...

Alors que je dévore les lèvres de ma belle brune... Une image apparaît dans mon esprit... Alice me fait boire son sang... Puis une voix se superpose à cette image...

… _**L'échange de sang... **__**Guérison... Longévité... Don... Un lien puissant se crée entre eux... Leurs deux esprits connecter à jamais... Sentir la présence de l'autre... Ressentir les émotions de l'autre... Désespoir... Désir... Peur... Amour... Elle ne font qu'une... Le lien du sang...**_

Retrouvant mes esprits, mes lèvres toujours sur celle d'Alice... Le lien du sang... J'ouvre légèrement la bouche... Les lèvres d'Alice suivent les miennes... Et là... Je plante mes dents avec force dans la lèvres inférieure d'Alice... Aussitôt un grondement retentit... Je sens son regard sur moi, mais elle ne recule pas... J'ouvre mes yeux et plonge dans celui d'Alice... Je sens un liquide se répandre dans ma bouche... Le sang d 'Alice... Je suce avec force sa lèvre inférieure... Aspirant le plus de sang possible... Son sang est diablement exquis... Je ne peux pas m'arrêter...

Aprés un moment, les lèvres d 'Alice se referme sur les miennes interrompant mon geste... j' émet un grondement... Mais le baiser devint doux... Tendre et remplie d'amour...

Manquant d'air, je recule... Une goutte de sang persiste sur sa lèvre, je me rapproche et dépose un rapide baiser, profitant pour aspirer la goutte solitaire...

La voix d'Emmett me parvint.

- Il est temps de partir d'ici, en plus je dois rapidement effacer nos tracent et refermer l'entrée...

Nous avons tous acquiesçaient.

Main dans la main Alice se rapproche de moi...

- Lundi, je m'inscris au lycée...

.

.

.

Voilà... N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)


	22. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Oyé oyé Vous mes fans qui attendent ce chapitre ( Vous êtes bien là...hein ? (-_-') )

Juste une note : Dans mon histoire, les vampires peuvent dormir... Voilà c'est tout pour le moment ;-)

Note plus importante : Ne me détestez pas (-_-')

Bonne lecture

.

.

Que dire... Je suis malheureuse... Je déteste la vie... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que je pourrai être avec Alice... Qu'elle est moi... Qu'enfin j'aurai pu... Qu'ont auraient pu passer la nuit ensemble... Évidement ce n'est pas le cas... Mon corps crie de désir... Je ne supporte plus cette frustration... J'en ai marre ! Après tout, je dois être la fille la plus en manque de la terre ! Si je prend en compte ma première vie... Et ma vie actuelle... Alors sa veut dire que je suis... Que je suis doublement... Doublement... Vierge... Argg ! ! J'en peut plus ! Alice ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

…... _*** Silence de mort * **_…...

_- Aaaahhh ! ! ! _ _*** Cri de frustration ***_

Et pour en rajouter une couche sur ma frustration, je ne reverrai Alice que demain au lycée... Je vais passer ma soirée seule... Frustrée... Parce que '' Madame '' est partie à Seattle acheter toute un garde robe ainsi qu'une maison où elle pourra vivre.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner vivre avec sa famille et surtout elle ne voulait pas croiser Edward sous peine de le tuer illico presto... Donc pour l'instant, elle a décidé de rester tranquille et en retrait pendant quelques temps …

Et en plus de ça, la libération d'Alice ne devait pas arriver jusqu'aux oreilles des Volturie... Enfin pour l'instant...

Et surtout Edward ne doit pas savoir qui je suis réellement... Je devrai donc faire semblant d'être simplement '' Ashley '' la fille qui sort avec Edward, tout en évitant qu'il me viole... Et éviter le plus possible les baisers... Et pour finir, je dois faire comme si je ne connaissait pas Alice... Mais tout va bien !

_- …. Peut être que je devrai coucher avec Edward..._

Pfff... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...

_- Dans ce cas je ne vais pas te déranger._

Je me retourne brusquement, mais personne dans ma chambre...

_- Alice ? !_

Non ! Non...Non non non … C'est pas vrai ? Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Quelle conne !

_- Alice ! Reviens !_

…...- …...

_*** Enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller ***_

_- Non... C'est pas vrai..._

J'ai mon cœur qui se resserre... J'ai aucune envie de coucher avec lui ! Alice est la seule avec qui je veux le faire... Et maintenant elle doit penser que je joue avec elle ou je ne sais quoi... J'ai les larmes qui monte au yeux...

_- Alice t'est qu'une idiote ! _

_- Oh ? Maintenant je suis une idiote..._

Sa voix... Elle est là... Mais je ne veux pas affronter son regard... Je veux pas savoir ce qu'elle va me dire... Je veux pas qu'elle me quitte...

Je la sens s'asseoir au bord du lit.

_- Une idiote hein ? Et en plus de ça, tu pense coucher avec Edward..._

J'ai envie de hurler que c'est pas ça ! Que c'est avec elle que je veux faire l'amour ! Elle et elle seule ! Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir... Seules mes larmes sortent...

Idiote ! ! …... Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Alice t'est qu'une idiote ! Et je suis la pire des idiotes ! !

Et sans que je m'y attende, je sens sa main froide sur ma cheville. C'est alors que je me rappelle de la tenue que je porte... Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Je porte seulement une culotte en soie noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur !

Alors que j'essaye d' imaginer tout les moyens possible pour me glisser sous la couette ou allez chercher un bas '' plus adéquat '' , sa main remonte doucement le long de ma jambe, même si mes larmes continue de couler, mon cœur commence à s'emballer et ma température corporelles grimpe en flèche, ses doigts continuent de remonter ma jambe s'inclinant légèrement vers l'intérieure de ma cuisse...

J'arrive difficilement à contrôler ma respiration, ses doigts sont maintenant dans mon entre jambe, à quelques centimètres de ma culotte, effectuant de petit cercle. Elle va me rendre folle ! C'est pas bon ça ! Si elle ne s'arrête pas maintenant, je ne répond plus de mes actes !

Elle se rapproche encore un peu plus de ma culotte... C'est trop tard... Mon corps réagit de lui même, répondant à mon désir... Mes jambes s'écartent pour lui laisser plus de liberté...

Alice,sans aucune hésitation, confirmant que tout mon corps lui appartient et seulement à elle, passe son index et son majeur sur ma culotte, caressant doucement mon intimité... Je pousse un gémissement... Comme pour approuver son geste et les suivants... Elle effectue à nouveau de petits cercles, toujours sur ma culotte à l'entrée de mon intimité...

_- Humm..._

Je gémit. Elle me rend dingue et elle le sait, la preuve est que ma culotte est trempé... Ses doigts se sont infiltré sous ma culotte, instinctivement, je resserre mes jambes sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec mon clitoris... Un gémissement sonore s'échappe de ma gorge.

Je la sens se penchée embrassant mes cuisses... Mes fesses... Mon bas du dos... Elle continua sa torture pendants plusieurs secondes...

_- Ashley..._

Elle retire ses doigts... Et j'émets un grondement de frustration...

_- Ashley retourne toi..._

Je secoua la tête en signe de refus...

_- Retourne toi..._

_- Non..._

Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me retourne d'un seul coup... Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux...

_- Ouvre les yeux.._

_- …_

_- Ashley..._

_- …_

_- Je voie... Tu préfères sûrement Edward..._

Je rouvre les yeux et hurle...

_- Non ! _

Piégée... Elle se tient face à moi... au dessus de mon bassin... Légèrement relevée, pour pas que je sente son poids sur moi... Ses yeux rouge me transperce... Et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres...

_- Alors je suis une idiote..._

Je fronce les sourcils...

_- Tu sait très bien que non..._

_- Donc tu préfère coucher avec Edward ?_

Mes larmes se mettent à couler à nouveau à l'entente de sa phrase.

_- Je te déteste..._

Biensûr, je le pense pas une seconde, mais mon cœur me fait tellement souffrir, à l'idée qu'elle pense ça...

_- Ashley..._

Elle se penche vers moi et saisi mon montant avec sa main droite, sa main gauche posé sur ma cuisse, son pousse passant sous ma culotte, me caressant doucement... Elle embrasse mes yeux, un par un et redescend doucement au coin de mes lèvres, effleurant mes lèvres...

_- Ashley... Tu m'appartient._

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches...

_- Je sais... Je suis tienne... Pour toujours..._

Elle me sourit.

_- Alice..._

Elle bascule légèrement la tête sur le coter... Trop mignonne...

_- Oui ?_

J'ai tellement envie d'elle...

_- Tu est mienne pour toujours. Tu le sait ?_

Elle me répondit faussement choquée...

_- Hein ? Mais si une jolie femme me drague. ? !_

Même si je sais qu'elle essaye de me rendre jalouse... Elle y réussit... Je lui attrape les joues et les tire avec forces... Lui déformant le visage... Même avec cette grimace, elle reste trop mignonne ! Ce qui augmente encore plus ma jalousie...

_- Alice ?_

Elle répond, mais ses mot son déformer...

_- Vouii ?_

_- Tu est mienne !_

Pour seule réponse, elle plonge sur mes lèvres, n'embrassant avec fougue, elle me rallonge sur le lit... Sa main gauche, passant sous ma culotte et caressant mon clitoris à nouveau... En quelques secondes, mon corps lui répond et je redeviens humide... Je sens son sourire sur mes lèvres... Elle recule, me laissant récupérer mon souffle...

_- Alice... S'il te plaît... Je ne peux plus attendre..._

_- Moi non plus ma douce..._

Elle enlève sa robe noir, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement couleur rouge sang...

_- Tu est magnifique Alice..._

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et elle entame sa descente sur mon cou, tout en me soufflant...

_- Je le suis seulement pour toi..._

Mon cœur rate un battement... Seulement pour moi... Sans que je m'en rende compte, elle m'avait retirer mon débardeur et s'était débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements... Je me retrouve avec seulement ma culotte, devant les yeux noirs d'Alice...

_- Ashley... Tu est magnifique …. _

Je lui sourit...

_- Et je n'appartiens qu'a toi._

Elle n'embrasse avec sauvagerie... Mais je lui répond avec force, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir... Elle s'arrache à moi... descendant dans mon cou... Me mordillant... Je peux sentir ses crocs sur ma peau... Mais elle se contente de les faire glisser lentement sur ma peau... Faisant frissonné tout mon être... Elle atteint mon sein, toujours en me couvant de baisers... Sa main gauche caresse mes lèvres intimes, sans pour autant entrer en moi... Mes tétons sont dressés et elle les _suçote,_ tantôt avec tendresse, tantôt avec force... Sa main droite était posée sur mon menton, ses doigts dans ma bouche jouant avec ma langue... Mes mains, elles, sont agripper à sa chevelure noire...

_- Alice... Tu me rend dingue !_

Je pousse sa tête, la faisant descendre vers mon intimité, elle se laisse faire... Sa langue glisse le long de mon ventre, arrive au nombril, elle joue avec... Avant de souffler dessus, me donnant un nouveau frisson...

Après ça, elle continue sa descente... Elle fait glisser ma culotte... Une fois enlever... Elle me regarde avec tant de désir... Avec tant d' amour... Je l'attire contre mon bas ventre... Lui ordonnant de me faire sienne...

_- Ashley..._

Sa langue caresse mon clitoris... Je me cambre avec force... Tirant de toute mes force ses cheveux... Lui arrachant en grognement... Sa langue joue avec mes lèvres intime... Mon corps est en feu... Je sens quelque chose monter en moi... C'est puissant...

_- Alice... A..Attend... Sa... Sa vient...Quelque chose monte !_

Sa langue entra en moi... Me cambrant encore plus fort... Je la sens caresser mes parois... Cherchant à conquérir chaque recoin de mon intimité...

_- Alice !_

_- Viens pour moi Ashley !_

Elle entra un doigt et doucement entama un va et viens... Accélérant petit à petit l'allure... Son visage remonte jusqu'au mien... Ses crocs découvert... Je la ramène contre mes lèvres... Tandis qu'elle fait des va et viens... Ma langue caresse ses crocs, apparemment très sensible... Elle gémit avec force... Je peux sentir son humidité sur ma jambe gauche... Je passe mon bras droit entre nous et atteint son vagin... Pinçant son clitoris, elle se cambre avec force... Avant de replonger sur ma bouche... J'insère un doigt en elle et j'entreprends le même mouvement qu'elle...

_- Ashley... Je... Je veux te mordre... Je veux te faire mienne de toutes les façons possible pour moi..._

_- Je veux aussi boire ton sang Alice. Je veux que ton sang soit en moi... Parcourant tout mon corps... Le ressentant à chaque instant..._

Elle me sourit et m' embrasse rapidement avant de se reculer légèrement... Je sens mon corps... Il va bientôt attendre son paroxysme... Et je peux sentir que celui d' Alice aussi...Nous allons bientôt atteindre notre orgasme...

Elle releva son bas droit qui agripper mes cheveux... Son index au niveau de son artère... Soudain son ongle s'allonge... Aiguiser comme une lame, elle s'entaille profondément l'artère... Son sang commence à couler...

Elle s'approche de mon cou et elle lèche mon artère avant de plonger ses crocs dans mon cou... Tandis que moi, je pose mes lèvres sur son entaille... Aspirant son sang...

Mon corps commence à trembler ainsi que celui d'Alice... Accélérant les va et vient... La sensation indescriptible qu'elle me procure en buvant mon sang est palpable et exaltant...

Et dans un dernier mouvement... Nos jambes s'entremêle... Notre intimité frottant l'un contre l'autre... Buvant le sang l'une de l'autre... On fut pris part notre orgasme... S'agrippant mutuellement... Pour contenir nos spasme mutuelle.

Après quelques minute l'une dans les bras de l'autre, elle se lève '' normalement '' et ramène nos sous-vêtement ainsi que mon débardeur, elle ouvre mon tiroir et en prend un identique au mien et le mit...

La respiration d 'Alice est saccadé.

_- Alice ?_

Elle attrape la couette, la remonte sur nous et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as juste prie beaucoup de sang... Petite vampire !_

Elle me sourit et je me mit à rire.

_- J'ai juste envie de dormir..._

Elle embrasse mon sein et elle ferme les yeux... Rejoignant Morphée...

_- Dors mon Alice... Dors..._

Plus d'une demie-heure est passée, Alice toujours dans mes bras... Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je la regarde dormir en lui caressant les cheveux... Elle à l'air si fragile...

Soudain, je me retrouve debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, enfermer dans une étreinte de fer...

Edward se tient devant moi...

_- Victoria tien là..._

Alice avait réagit à la micro seconde prés, elle se tenait entre lui et moi... Une rousse m'enserrer... Je me rappelle... Dans le lycée, elle avait voulut me vidée de mon sang..

Edward plante un pieu en bois dans la cuisse droite d' Alice, la forçant à se mettre sur un genoux...

_- Il a fallut que tu sois libérée ! Et en plus tu ose touchée se qui m'appartient !_

Alice grogna et se releva malgré le pieu... La pièce fut emplie d'une aura sombre... Une pression intense s'abattit sur nous... Alice était debout face à Edward... Elle à le regard remplie de haine... Ses yeux sont aussi rouge que des flammes... Celle qui se tenait devant moi n'est plus la Alice tendre et douce avec son coter sauvage... Celle qui se tient devant moi, c'est là Alice vampire... Celle qui tu tue sans aucun remord... Celle qui est remplie de haine et de vengeance envers celui qui m'a tué jadis... Le coter sombre et dangereux de mon Alice...

Edward s'adresse à Alice...

_- Arrête ou je la tue !_

Aussitôt, victoria sortie ses crocs et les pose sur mon cou...

Tout redevint normal La pression... L' aura sombre qui avait plongé la pièce dans les ténèbres...

Edward sortie un pieu de son dos et se plaça dans le dos d' Alice... Mon cœur s'accélère... Mes larmes coulent à flot...

_- Non... Arrête... Arrête... Alice... Défend toi ! Tue le ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi !_

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux remplie d' amour et de tendresse... Puis elle mime ses quelque mots...

_- Je t'aime_

Le bras d' Edward s'abattit …

_- Arrêtte ! ! !_

Alors tout bascule... Mon monde s'effondre... Le pieu traverse entièrement le corps d'Alice... Son sang coule de ses plaies... Puis je me retrouve au sol... Seule avec Alice... Inerte...


	23. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Attention, l'histoire va faire un nouveaux bond en avant ;-) J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez votre avis :-)

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

Elle est là... Juste devant moi... Inerte... Mon corps tremble...

_- Alice..._

Je m 'approche d'elle... Priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar... Priant n'importe qui pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar... Mais rien... Elle est toujours là... Immobile... Le pieu transperçant son cœur...

Je tend mes doigts vers elle... Touchant délicatement son visage... Priant pour qu'elle réagisse... Mais rien... Mes doigt glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres...

_- Alice..._

Je n'y croit pas... Elle veut me faire marcher... Elle va se relevée et me faire peur... Je vais hurler et lui faire la moue... Et là, elle va venir m'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à ce que je lui pardonne... J'en suis sur...

_- Hé hé... Alice, sa ne marchera pas..._

Toujours rien...

_- Alice... C'est bon, t'as gagné... Relève toi..._

Aucun mouvement...

_- A..lice ?_

Mon dieu... S'il vous plaît... Non ! Pas elle ! S'il vous plaît !

_- Alice... S'il te plaît... C'est pas drôle !_

Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi je dois la perdre encore une fois !pourquoi nous ? ! Pour ne peut-on pas être heureuse ? ! Pourquoi ?

_- Alice ! !_

Mes yeux remplie de larmes fixe ce pieu... Ce pieu tendu vers le haut... Ce pieu m'ayant arraché mon amour... Ce pieu se dressant fièrement au travers du cœur d' Alice...

Je ramène Alice contre moi... L'enserrant avec tout l' amour que j'ai pour elle... Ma haine dirigé vers ce pieu et son propriétaire... Vais-je perdre Alice une nouvelle fois... ? Vais-je vivre le reste de ma vie avec se trou béant dans mon cœur ?

Mes yeux me font mal... Mes lentilles me font mal... Je les enlèves... Révélant mes yeux couleur argent... Ces yeux qu'Alice n'a jamais vue... C'est yeux que je voulait tant lui montrés... Alors pourquoi Alice est dans mes bras... ? Inerte... Pourquoi a-t-elle un pieu transperçant sa poitrine... ? Son cœur... ? Qu'avons nous faits pour recevoir autant de haine... ? Pour qu'on soit séparé à chacune de nos retrouvailles... Je désirai seulement vivre avec Alice... Passer mon éternité dans ses bras... Me disputer avec elle... Me réconcilier dans un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes larmes coulent t-elles sans arrêter ? Pourquoi ce cauchemar continue..

_- Alice... Réveille toi... Je t'en supplie..._

Est-ce que chacune de nous est condamnée à voir l'autre mourir sans jamais pourvoir l'aimer … Sans jamais pourvoir être à ses coter...

_- Je t'en supplie... Mon amour réveille toi..._

Notre amours est-il vouée à l'échec ? Dieu existe t-il vraiment... Si oui... Alors pourquoi m'a t-il pris Alice... Pourquoi m'empêche t-il de vivre heureuse ? Pourquoi me condamne t-il à vivre seule ?

_- Compte tu m' abandonnée ? Compte tu partir sans moi ? Alice !_

Elle m'abandonne... Mais si je dois vivre seule... Sans elle... Alors, je préfère encore tout tenter et la rejoindre si j'échoue !

_- Ma belle vampire... On restera ensemble... Peut importe le temps et le lieu... _

Je fixe ce pieu... Ce bout de bois qui traîne en disgrâce mon Alice... Je dois le lui enlever... Et dans un mouvement rapide... Je le retire du corps de mon amoureuse... Le tenant dans ma main... Je décide de le mettre de coter... Jusqu'au jour où je le planterai dans le cœur de son propriétaire !

Mon regard descend sur la poitrine d'Alice... Sa blessure est horrible... Elle a été transpercer... Tout ça pour me protéger... Pour que je vive... Si j'avais été plus forte... Si seulement j'avais été plus forte... Alors elle aurait pu se défendre... Et pas se laisser mourir pour moi...

- Tu aurais du penser a ta vie... Alice... Reviens moi... Reviens moi je t'en supplie...

Je pose ma main gauche sur son cœur... Couvrant ce trou béant dans sa poitrine... Identique au mien Identique à mon cœur...

_- Alice..._

Mon sang... Si elle boit mon sang... Alors peut-être que je pourrai la sauver... Je dois tenter... Même si je dois la laisser boire tout mon sang... Je ne la laisserai pas mourir... Peut importe le prix a payer... Je le payerai... Tout ce qui m'importe c'est Alice... Ma vie contre sa vie...

J' approche mon poignée droit contre ses crocs et dans un geste sec, je m'entaille les veines... Mon sang coule...

_- Mon dernier espoir...Mon sang pour ta vie... Mon Alice..._

Je plaque mon poignée contre ses lèvres... Faisant coulé mon sang dans sa bouche...

- Boit ma belle vampire... Boit...

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tête... Pour ensuite poser ma tête sur son épaule... Priant pour qu'elle soit sauvée...

Mon esprit se laisse emporté... Des souvenirs reviennes... Alice et moi... Elle sous forme de tigre... Moi jouant avec elle... Comme si je jouais avec un simple chaton blanc... C'est ronronnent résonne dans ma tête... Puis je la revoie dans la grotte... Faible mais si magnifique... Sa douceur... Sa tendresse... Sa compassion... Moi la suppliant de me pardonné... De me pardonné qu'un autre m'est embrasser... M'est touchée... Je la revoie avec son regard sauvage... Ses yeux rouge... Cette sensation, la première fois qu'elle m'a mordu...

_- Je n'entend plus rien..._

Plus aucun bruit me parvient... Plus aucun son... Mon ouïe... Une nouvelle image apparaît dans mon esprit... Elle est moi... Faisant l'amour...

J'esquisse un léger sourire en repensant à notre nuit... Ma première fois... Notre première fois... Ses mains... Ses baisers sur moi... Son corps contre le mien... Sa poitrine jouant avec la mienne... Sa langue dansante dans ma bouche... Puis explorant mon intimité...

Une seule et unique fois... La première et dernière fois... Le destin nous a donné une seule nuit... Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ! …... Somme-nous nées pour se voire séparée l'une de l'autre... ? Somme-nous nées avec un destin maudit... ? Somme-nous nées pour voire mourir l'autre sans pouvoir la sauvée.. ? Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Je rejette ce destin ! Je rejette Dieu ou toute autre existence qui joue avec notre amour ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux vivre mon amour ! Je veux sentir Alice contre moi ! Je veux sentir ses mains sur moi !Ses lèvres sur les miennes et sur mon corps ! Je veux sentir son amour pour moi ! Je la veux ! Alors pourquoi je dois la perdre ? ! Pourquoi ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !

On doit vivre ! Alice ! Elle et moi...

_- Alice ! Reste avec moi ! Ne meurt pas... Je t'en supplie !_

Aidez-moi... Aidez-moi... S'il vous plaît... Quelqu'un... N'importe qui... Quelqu'un... Sauvez-là... Sauvez-nous !

_- Pitiez... Sauvez-nous... Quelqu'un... Sauvez-nous... _

Je me sens extrêmement faible... Mon sang continue de couler... Et Alice n'a toujours pas bouger.. Aucun mouvement.. Aucune réaction... Sauvez-nous...

_*** Veut-tu vivre ? ***_

Une voix résonne dans ma tête...

Je relève la tête difficilement.. Une femme se tient debout devant moi... Elle ressemble beaucoup à Alice... Seulement elle, elle a les cheveux long qui lui tombe jusqu'au bas du dos... Et ses yeux sont... Ses yeux sont identiques à ceux des félins... Mais sa couleur... Ses yeux sont comme les miens... Argentés...

_*** Veut-tu vivre ? ***_

.

.

Vous en pensez quoi ? A partir de là, on rentre dans un nouvel arc de l'histoire.


	24. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

voilà le suivant...

Désolé pour les fautes, ce week, je prendrais une heure et je revérifiai tout mes chapitre, je le corrigerai pour une meilleur lecture.

.

.

Je me sens extrêmement faible... Mon sang continue de couler... Et Alice n'a toujours pas bouger.. Aucun mouvement.. Aucune réaction... Sauvez-nous...

_*** Veut-tu vivre ? ***_

Une voix résonne dans ma tête...

Je relève la tête difficilement.. Une femme se tient debout devant moi... Elle ressemble beaucoup à Alice... Seulement elle, elle a les cheveux long qui lui tombe jusqu'au bas du dos... Et ses yeux sont... Ses yeux sont identiques à ceux des félins... Mais sa couleur... Ses yeux sont comme les miens... Argentés...

_*** Veut-tu vivre ? ***_

- Qu..Qui.. E..

J'ai plus la force de parler...

_*** Pense. Je peut lire tes pensées. ***_

Comme Edward...

_*** Non. Lui, c'est un tour de gamin. Moi je peut choisir de lire les pensées ou pas. Je peut lire dans l'esprit des gens sans aucune limite. ***_

Qui est-tu ? Va.. Va tu nous sauver ?

_*** Je suis.. Hum... Je peut vous sauver toutes les deux. ***_

Qui est-tu ?

_*** Je suis celle qui à donner vie à l'existence de ses êtres appelés '' vampire '' ***_

Vous...Vous êtes une vampire ?

_*** Non, je dit juste que j'ai crée '' les vampires '' ***_

Alors qui êtes vous ? Dieu.. Je souris à ma blague...

_*** Oh non... Lui il donne la vie. ***_

Oui et alors ?

_*** Moi je la reprend ***_

Quoi ? Alors... Sa veut dire... On est morte ?

_*** Toi, tu est sur le point de mourir. Celle que tu tien dans tes bras, est morte ***_

N..Non ! Elle est vivante ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle... Elle n'a pas le droit... Non... Alice...

_*** Elle est morte. ***_

Qui est tu exactement pour dire ça ? ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ! ?

_*** Je le sais. Après tout, je suis '' la mort '' elle-même. Mais appel moi Angel ***_

HaHaha haha .. Ha ha... Ok.. Et pourquoi '' la mort '' est -elle venu jusqu'à nous ?

_*** Dis moi, pourquoi dit tu toujours '' nous '' ? ***_

Parce qu' Alice et moi ne formons qu'une. Elle est mienne et je suis sienne. Peut importe quand et où, nous serons toujours ensemble. Peut importe mes choix, mes pensées, mes actions, Alice sera toujours au courante et en fera toujours partie... Je vie pour elle et elle vie pour moi.

_*** Intéressante. Vraiment intéressante . Sait tu que votre amour l'une pour l'autre ne pourra jamais exister ? Cas chaque fois l'une ou l'autre mourra. ***_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? On veut seulement être ensemble ! Elle et moi pour toujours !

_*** L'ombre et la lumière ne peuvent s'unir. L'une et l'autre s'attire. L'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Mais en aucun cas, l'ombre et la lumière s'unisse. ***_

Je comprend pas ! Qu'essaye tu de dire à la fin ?

_*** Je parle de vous. De ton âme, de son âme et de votre amour. Je vais t'expliquer, depuis le début...**_

_**Monologue '' d' Angel ''**_

_**Premièrement...**_

_**Il faut que tu sache, que le paradis et l'enfer existent. C'est pas exactement comme les humains se l'imagine mais en gros, le paradis accueille les âmes qui vécu leur vie, l'enfer accueille les âmes qui ont commis des actes impardonnables. Jusque là c'est a peu prés la définition que vous avez. Sauf qu'il existent un troisième... Royaume. Le Tartare... Les âmes qui sont envoyées dans ce royaume... Sont ceux qui ont passées un pacte avec un démon... Qui ont prie trop de vie humaines... Et toutes les autres âmes qui ont évolué. Je parles des êtres surnaturelles, les sorcières... Les loup-garous.. Et les vampires... Biensûr comme toutes les âmes, ils sont jugés en fonction de leurs actes de leur vivant. Et puis aussi les autres âmes qui n'ont accédées à aucune de ses catégories, ceux qui descendent de ses êtres et ceux dont la naissance est du à l'union de deux espèces différentes : Humain/ Sorcières, Humain/Loup-garou, Loup garou/Sorcières, etc etc... Et pour finir ceux qui comme toi, ont bu du sang de vampire, ces derniers sont des cas très rare et encore plus spécial.**_

_**Deuxièmement...**_

_**Maintenant je vais te parler des '' âmes '', votre concept d' âme sœur est réelle, à la naissance d'une âme, elle est divisée en deux et elles deviennent des '' âmes sœur '', puis elles commencent leurs cycles de réincarnation, l'une après l'autre. Quand l' âme se sépare en deux, chaque moitié acquiert un attribut , qu'elle garde pour l'éternité... L'ombre ou la lumière, l'une devient la lumière, l'autre les ténèbres... Attention sa ne veut pas dire que l'une devient le '' bien '' et l'autre le '' mal ''… C'est comme pour la naissance d'un être vivant, homme ou femme, mâle ou femelle, c'est le même cas pour les âmes. Lumière ou ténèbre.**_

_**Quand un être humain meurt, son âme se retrouve devant la porte du jugement, en fonction de sa vie, elle est jugée. Et en fonction de son jugement, sa prochaine réincarnation sera déterminée... Le temps d'attente entre les réincarnations, sa nouvel existence : Humain, faune ou flore, etc etc... Et d'autre critères plus ou moins influent sur sa prochaine vie.**_

_**Troisièmement...**_

_**Maintenant parlons de toi et ta compagne, toi et ton âme sœur. Tu n'aurais pas du la rencontrer, ta du le remarquer, les émotions que tu ressens pour elle n'ont rien de comparable, tu réclame toujours sa présence, ton âmes réclame la présence de sa sœur, évidement, sa marche dans les deux sens. **_

_**Ton existence actuelle, n'était pas prévu et encore moins approuvée. Tu aurai du te réincarnée dans un siècle minimum, qui plus est ton âme sœur, elle, a évoluer en temps que '' vampire '' De ce fait, le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur elle, donc ses réincarnations sont interrompu depuis sa transformation. **_

_**Le problème, tu a retrouvée ton âme sœur, vos âmes se sont retrouvées, le soir où tu as était sauvée par Alice. Tu as bu le sang d'un vampire, rien que ça, a changé ton existence, et pour rajouter une couche, tu as fait l'échange de sang avec ton âme sœur, à cause de ça, les effets de '' l'échange du sang '' ont étaient amplifier. **_

_**Et tout a dégénéré, votre lien vous a rapprochées, alors même que tu n'en savez rien a ce moment là, tu as appris à connaître Alice, par l'intermédiaire de tes rêves. Peut importe ce qui se serait passé, sa aurez été impossible de vous séparée... Sauf si tu venais à mourir... Ce qui est arrivé... Normalement, le soir de ta mort, j'aurais du venir te chercher, chercher ton âme et t' accompagnée jusqu'aux portes du jugement. Mais tu as fuis, ou du moins ton âme à quitter son corps et à fuis, même en temps qu'âme tu garde ta conscience, tes désirs... Évidement, ton seul désir était de rester auprès d'Alice, de vivre à ses coter, ton désir a été si puissant que tu as échapper au jugement, à ta réincarnation, et tu as pris l'existence, le corps, destinée à une autre '' âme ''. **_

_**Tes yeux on sont la preuve, cette couleur argenté, montre que ton âme s'est réincarnée sans jugement, gardant avec elle, toute ses caractéristique de son ancienne vie.**_

_**Fin monologue.**_

Je suis en train d'assimiler tout ce que m'as dit... Angel. La seule chose que j'ai vraiment retenue s'est que mon amours pour Alice est si fort que je n'est pas était jugée et que mon âme, s'est réincarnée immédiatement... Je devrais pas le dire, mais je suis assez fière de mon âme... Et la dernière chose que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'Alice est bel est bien mon âme sœur.

- Peut tu nous sauver ? Sauvée Alice ?

_*** Oui, je peut, je suis là pour ça. Je vous est observées, j'ai vu l'amour que vous vous portiez l'une pour l'autre, en plus tu as déjà été tuée, interrompant ton existence, alors que c'était pas prévu. Et dans cette vie, tu vas encore mourir à cause d'un acte indirect d'une tierce personne. ***_

Alors on va pouvoir vivre ? Êtres ensembles ?

_*** Oui, j'en ai décidées ainsi. Mais attention, il y a un prix a payer et des conditions. ***_

Lesquelles ?

_*** Si je te sauve et que je redonne vie à Alice, alors vos âmes, ne pourront plus jamais se réincarnées, vous vivrez éternellement en temps être surnaturelles. ***_

Que veut tu dire éternellement ? Être surnaturelles ? Comment ?

_*** Je vais vous données mon sang. Votre existence deviendra identique à la mienne, d'ailleurs, vous y êtes prédisposées ***_

Comment ça ?

_*** Tu as vu mes yeux ? La même couleur que toi, signe d'une âme non jugée, d'une âme libre, sans aucune existence défini. Et pour Alice, elle est une vampire, donc une partie d'elle, une partie de ses gènes, provienne de mon sang. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis à l'origine des vampires, autrefois, il y ' à prés d'un millénaire, j'ai donnée mon sang à une jeune femme sur le point de mourir... Assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre... C'est la première vampire, mais comparée à vous elle était seulement humaine, cette différence, et la cause sa transformation, son âme humaine, n'a pas pu supporter toute la puissance de mon sang... ***_

Et nous ? On le supportera ? On deviendra quoi ?

_*** Oui, vous le supporterez, mais tu devra acceptez mes conditions. ***_

J'accepte !

_*** Écoute les avant. ***_

Peut importe, j'accepte ! Tant que je peut vivre avec Alice, j'accepte toutes les conditions !

_*** – Je vais quand même te les énumères : A cause de la grande quantité de sang que vous avez échangées, une fois transformez, le seule sang que vous pourrez boire sera celui que de l'une et de l' autre.**_

– _**Toutes les personnes '' humaine '' et seulement '' humaine '' oublierons votre existence, ils n'auront plus aucun souvenir de vous. ***_

Je m'attendais à pire !

_*** Il en reste deux. Vu qu' Alice est morte, elle ne possédera pas la capacité de transformez une personne, tu sera la seule. Mais y'a une différence avec les '' vampires '' dans la façon de procéder :**_

– _**Il faut que tu lui donne ton sang et après que tu mordre la personne en lui injectant ton venin.**_

_**Pour une enfant s'est différent, avec Alice vous pouvez lui donnez votre sang toute les deux des son jeune age, elle continuera sa croissance normalement jusqu'à ta morsure.**_

_**Par exemple : Si vous souhaitez transformer une enfant, vous devrez lui faire boire votre sang, une fois par jour, jusqu'à l'age de sa transformation, par exemple jusqu'à dix-huit ans et à ce moment tu devra la mordre, lui injectant ton venin et elle deviendra comme nous et à son tour elle pourra transformer qu'une seul personne.**_

_**Au faite, si tu transforme une enfant, et que toutes les deux vous lui donnez votre sang, elle grandira tout en ayant certaine de vos caractéristique... Principalement physique... Elle sera réellement votre fille, même au yeux des médecins... Elle deviendra votre fille génétique... ***_

Donc, on aura la possibilité d'avoir un enfant et qu'en lui donnant notre sang, jusqu'à sa transformation, elle deviendra notre fille génétique, elle possédera nos gènes ?

_*** C'est exactement ça. ***_

Et la dernière condition ?

_*** Alice va perdre la mémoire. Elle ne se souviendra plus de quoique se soit. ***_

Alice va m'oublier ? Mais elle sera en vie... Et je pourrai rester à ses coter... Mais si notre relation ne redevient pas comme celle que nous avions... Si elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_*** Quel est ton choix ? ***_

.

.

.

Un long chapitre... Beaucoup de révélation, de changement. Ashley va devoir choisir...

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez réellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, a décrire les choses, les explications, c'était beaucoup plus compliquais dans ma tête et des tonne de chose arrêter pas de changer... Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira...


	25. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Voilà le dernier chapitre ( un peu court ) de la deuxième partie de l'histoire..

Le prochain sera le premier de la dernière partie de l'histoire.

_**Comment Ashley/Bella va faire pour élever, une Alice à l'esprit de bébé dans le corps d'une adulte … ? Réussira t-elle à récupère son Alice ? A la faire sienne à nouveau ? Comment va t-elle réagir, quand Alice va commencer à aimer... **_

_**Sans oublier comment réagira t-elle quand elle reverra l'homme qui lui à pris Alice deux fois ? L'homme qui est à l'origine de toutes ses souffrance...**_

Voilà un peu d'intrigue pour vous faire une idée de la troisième partie ;-)

Un petit sondage : J'envisage d'écrire une nouvelle fiction – une fois celle-là fini biensûr – mais sur le couple : Rosalie/Bella . Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bonne lecture.

.  
>.<p>

.

_*** Alice va perdre la mémoire. Elle ne se souviendra plus de quoique se soit. ***_

Alice va m'oublier ? Mais elle sera en vie... Et je pourrai rester à ses coter... Mais si notre relation ne redevient pas comme celle que nous avions... Si elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_*** Quel est ton choix ? ***_

Y'a t-il une chance qu'elle récupère la mémoire un jour ?

_*** Peut-être, je ne peux pas te l'assurer. ***_

Et si... Si elle me déteste ? Si elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un autre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

_*** C'est ton choix. Mais sache, que c'est un peu plus compliquer que ce ne l'est déjà. ***_

Explique...

_*** Sa ne sera pas une simple amnésie. Il faudra que tu lui réapprenne tout, que tu lui réapprenne à vivre, à parler, se laver, s'habiller, à manger... Quoique ça... Sa sera sûrement le plus facile... Bref, je croit que t'as compris, c'est comme si tu élevée une fille...**_

Une fille avec un corps de femme magnifique et des crocs acérés...

_*** En parlant de crocs. Elle sera sauvage, très sauvage... A cause de son coter vampire. ***_

Mais elle vivra... C'est le plus important pour moi...

J'accepte.

_*** Entendu ***_

Tout se passe vite... Elle s'avance vers nous, s'entaillant les veines de son poignée. Nous faisant boire son sang...

_*** Maintenant, tu va t'endormir et ta transformation aura lieu pendant se temps, quand à Alice, elle mettra un peu plus de temps que toi à se réveiller. ***_

Merci... Merci pour tout...

_*** Ce n'est rien, tu m'a... Tu m'a rappelée mon âme sœur. Elle était comme toi, prête à tout pour moi, Elle pouvait se comporter comme une enfant gâtée ou être la pire des jalouse... Elle était très possessive, surtout me concernant... ***_

Qu'est-elle devenu ?

_*** Elle n'a pas supportée '' l'éternité. '' Elle s'est laissée mourir. ***_

Tu veux dire qu'elle était comme toi ?

_*** Non, elle... Elle s'appelait '' Céleste '' est s'était la première vampire, elle était la jeune femme, mon amour, celle à qui j'ai donnée mon sang. ***_

Je... Je suis désolée...

_*** Comme je te l'ai dit, normalement vous auriez du mourir aujourd'hui, j'en ai décidée autrement. ***_

Tu dis être la '' mort '' mais tu semble tellement douce... Pourquoi fait-tu ça ?

_*** C'est le prix à payer pour que l' âme de '' Céleste '' puisse continuer à se réincarner... Et à chacune de ses vie, je veille sur elle. ***_

Comment peut tu supporter ça ? Voir ton âme sœur vivre avec une autre personne... Aimer une autre personne...

_*** Sache que mon existence est un '' tabou '' je suis la descendante direct de l'union d'un démon supérieure et d'une déesse. De ce fait, les dieux ne pouvait tolérer mon existence, je représente... Non... Je représentée une menace pour eux... Alors quand j'ai rencontrée mon âme sœur... Quand j'ai rencontrée '' Céleste '', je les transformée et quand celle-ci est morte, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre à nouveau.**_

_**Alors, j'ai passée un marché avec les dieux. Je devient celle qui guide les âmes, qui prend la vie d'autrui si nécessaire, je suis devenue leur gardienne... Bien que je sois plus une esclave... Une arme qu'ils peuvent utilisés quand ils le veulent... Et en échange, ils ont accordée leur pardon à '' Céleste '' lui permettant de se réincarner en tant qu' humaine et de reprendre son cycle d'existence normalement, avant qu' elle me rencontre, avant que je la transforme. ***_

Tu est forte... Moi... Je ne pourrai pas... Je ne le supporterai pas...

* Quand on aime... On est prêt à tout pour le bonheur de la personne aimée... Tout... Même si sa veut dire, souffrir... Perdre son amour... La voir heureuse avec une autre personne... On sacrifie tout ce qu'on a pour son bonheur... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Et c'est le choix que tu as aussi fait... *

Je... Elle... Elle est tout pour moi...

_*** Je sais. ***_

Elle représente ma vie...

_*** Je sais. ***_

Je veux qu'elle vive... Même si elle vient à aimer une autre personne que... Que... Que moi...

_*** Je sais. ***_

Mais... Mais je veux pas... Je veux pas la voir avec quelqu'un d' autre ! Non... Je veux pas...

_*** Je... Chaque jour, je pense à elle... C'est une douleur inimaginable... ***_

Je... J'ai... Sommeil...

_*** Oui, la transformation commence... ***_

Tout commence à disparaître... Ma vue se trouble... Mon esprit s 'embrume... Non... Pas maintenant... Alice... Alice... Je.. … Je t'aime...

Alors que mon esprit s'endort, j'arrive à entendre les derniers mots d' Angel...

_*** Bat toi. Bat toi pour son amour. Et elle sera de nouveau tienne. ***_

Je m'endors... Ma dernière image... Le visage d'Alice... Me souriant... Puis elle se retourne... Et disparaît dans la nuit...

Une seule et unique larme coule sur ma joue... Et je sombre...

_*** Bat-toi. ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Votre avis ? :-)


	26. Chapter 22

Troisième Acte.

Chapitre 22.

Attention ! Long chapitre... Même très long... Vérifier que vous avez le temps pour le lire... Pour éviter de vous arrêter au milieu à cause d'un truc à faire...

Toujours et encore : Bonne lecture. ;-)

.

.

_**1er jour.**_

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai mal à la tête. J'ouvre les yeux et aussitôt les refermes...Tout est floue et la lumière est trop vive... Mon ouïe... J'arrête pas d'entendre des sons... des bruits de voiture... Et de... Pas... ? Des battements d'ailes... Le vent... Des croassements... Je rouvre mes yeux lentement, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière...

- Je ne suis plus humaine...

Je passe ma langue sur mes dents à la recherche de …. crocs... Et je les trouve, les titillant légèrement... Soudain... Je les sens s'allonger...

- Arrggg...

La douleur... J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher les dents, sans aucune anesthésie...

* Crac *

La porte s'ouvre légèrement... Je me tourne dans sa direction... En même temps, je remarque que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre... Ou suis-je ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte... – Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, j'y étais déjà... – J'attrape la poignée – que j'écrase – Et j'ouvre la porte... La jeune femme qui se tien devant moi... Sursaute,surprise... Elle commence à paniquer... Et disparais …

- Alice...

Alors c'est vrai... Elle ne se rappelle pas de moi... Je sens une douleur m'envahir...

* Bamm *

- Qu'est-ce que...

Je descend rapidement au rez de chaussée découvrant au même temps la maison... Apparemment, il y a trois pièce à l'étage... Plusieurs immenses placard... J'arrive dans le salon et je tombe sur une pièce style '' black and white '' tés chic et magnifique... Le canapé d'angle en cuir noir est gigantesque... Un écran plasma 3D géant sur le mur... Une immense bibliothèque, remplie de livre diffèrent, certain avait l'air très vieux et d'autre récents... Je me retourne vers le canapé où Alice s'était recroquevillé dans son angle...

Je m'approche... Et Alice se met à fermer les yeux... S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé... Comme pour s'y cachée... Je sourit... Elle est trop mignonne...

- Alice ?

Elle se tourne et je me retrouve face à son dos... Je m'assit à ses coter, Attendant qu'elle réagisse... Et puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle commence à jeter discrètement des coup d'œil dans ma direction...

Je repense à se que Angel m'a dit, '' chaque personne humaine vous oublierons '' Je n'ai plus qu' Alice maintenant... Et les Cullen... Les Cullen... Edward... Si je le revoie, je le tue !

Mon corps réagit instantanément à ma haine... Mes muscles se contractent... Mes crocs s'allongent... Mon aura... Je suis capable de déployer mon aura... Une aura puissante... Je suis puissante... Je peux protéger Alice maintenant... Plus jamais quelqu'un ne nous fera de mal... Mon aura s'intensifie encore plus... Quand je sens quelque chose qui me tire...

Alice... Elle continue de se '' cacher '' mais sa main est accrochée au bas de mon débardeur... Le tenant fermement... aussitôt je me détend... Pour l'instant, je ne dois penser qu' à Alice, elle et elle seule...

J'ouvre mes bras et les tends vers elle...

- Viens là...

Elle me regarde discrètement... Ses yeux me fixe, puis descend sur ma poitrine et s' y attarde un moment... Je sourit... Ses yeux ne quitte pas ma poitrine d'un centimètre... Je lui fait toujours autant d'effet...

- A... J...Je...

Elle essaye de me parler... Mais sans aucune réussite... Mais je trouve que c'est un bon début... Avec des efforts, elle retrouvera sûrement ses facultés plus vite...

J'ai toujours les bras ouvert, Alice commence à gigoter...

- Viens là...

Je ne sais pas si elle me comprend, mais cette fois, elle vient se blottir contre moi. Je me sens complète.. Un bonheur immense l'envahie... Mon nouvel état à décuplés mes sens... C'est une sensation incroyable... L'odeur d'Alice me parvient d'une toute autre manière... Tellement enivrante... Tellement exquise... Ma vue me permet d'admirer le moindre détail de son corps... Les reflets qui se crée dans sa chevelure noir... Mes yeux baisse vers ses lèvres... Si pulpeuse... Si fine... Légèrement humidifié... J'ai qu'une envie... Les goûter ! Je les veux tellement ! Poser ma langue dessus... Dessinant ses contours...

- Alice... ?

Aucune réponse... Mais elle se serre un peu plus contre moi... Je me laisse doucement glisser sur le dos, pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger... Ce qu'elle fit..., Elle remua pendant quelques secondes, pour trouver une bonne position... Elle finit contre moi, légèrement penchée sur mon coter droit et contre le dossier du canapé... Elle a passé ses bras sous mon débardeur... M'enlacent fort contre elle... Sa tête poser sur mon sein droit... Sa jambe droite s'est glisser entre les miennes... Elle dort... La voir comme ça... Si proche et si tactile avec moi... Me donne de l'espoir... L'espoir qu'elle finira par retrouver la mémoire... Qu'elle soit à nouveau mienne...

.

.

* Secoue... Secoue... *

- Hum...

Je me suis endormie... J'ai encore les yeux fermés, mais on me secoue intensément...

- Que... Quoi ? A... Alice ?

Elle est sur moi... Paniquée... Elle a une main appuyer sur sa bouche... Elle prend ma main et la pose sur sur la sienne...

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Elle essaye de me parler...

- J..Hu...Ma... Al... Mal.. Mal... Mal !

Elle a mal... Mais où ? Et pourquoi... ? Elle continue d'appuyer ma main contre sa bouche... C'est alors que je sens... Des pointes...

- Tes crocs ! Tes crocs n'ont pas encore poussés !

Je me redresse... Elle s'appuie sur mes cuisse...

- Mal ! J..I… J'a.. Ai... J'ai.. J'ai mal !

Ses crocs n'ont pas encore poussés... Ils auraient du pousser depuis son réveille... Angel ne m'a pas prévenue... C'est comme pour le réveil d'Alice... Elle aurait du se réveiller longtemps après moi et pourtant elle s'est réveillé avant moi...

Comment les faire pousser ? Comment faire... ? Moi, j'ai juste passer ma langue dessus... Mais apparemment sa ne fonctionne pas avec Alice... Il faut les forcer à sortir... Comment...Comment...

- Mon sang ! Nos crocs réagisse à nos émotions et nos envie, mais surtout avec notre soif ! Avec du sang !

J'ai peur... Si jamais Angel s'est trompée ? SI jamais Alice refuse de boire mon sang ? Si elle déteste mon sang ?

- Mal... J'ai mal...

Faite qu'elle boive mon sang... Faite qu' Angel ait raison et qu' Alice ne boive que mon sang... Faite qu' elle ait besoin de seulement mon sang...

- Viens...

Je déplace ma main qui était poser sur sa bouche vers sa joue, la caressant avec mon pousse... Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse faire... Ma main glisse derrière son nuque et je l'attire contre moi, déposant un baiser sur son front...

_*** Ronronne... ***_

Je sourit... Et je recule légèrement... Je porte mon index devant moi... Me concentrant pour faire pousser mon ongle... J'ai vu Alice le faire et sa avez l'air simple à faire... Après une minute de concentration... J'arrive à faire pousser mon ongle... - aussi aiguiser qu'un lame... – Je m'entaille l'artère du coup...

- Boit... Tu iras mieux après...

Son regard se fixe instantanément sur mon sang qui coule... Humectant mon odeur... Ses yeux rouge sang vire au noir complet... Et enfin ses crocs réagisse et pousse pour la première fois... Alice grimace à la douleur... Puis s'avance doucement vers mon cou... Hésitante... Je penche la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès, elle plonge dans mon cou... Au début elle s'y prenais mal... J'avais déjà cicatrisée et elle devait planter ses crocs pour se nourrir... Ne réussissant pas, la panique s'empare d' Alice... D'un geste tendre et maîtriser... Je pose ma main derrière sa tête et la guide jusqu'à mon artère... Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouve l'endroit et plante ses crocs...

- Huumm !

Quelle sensation bizarre... Je sens parfaitement mon sang se faire aspirer... C'est bizarre, mais tellement bon... Tellement euphorique...

Alice continue de boire mon sang... Elle m'enlace et pose ses mains dans mon bas dos, légèrement sur mes fesses... Un frisson me parcouru aussitôt... C'est mauvais ça... Sa poitrine se frotte contre la mienne... Ses jambes enserrent ma taille... Son entre jambe touche le mien... J'ai chaud... Très chaud... Hésitante... Je pose mes pose sur ses fesses... Je l'entend ronronné... Et dans une impulsion de désir.. J'attrape ses fesse et la collant encore plus contre moi... Je nous bascule sur le dos... Mon corps réagit et mes pulsions commencent à prendre le dessus sur ma raison...

Grèce à une étincelle de lucidité, j'arrive à faire reculer Alice... Elle me fixe attendant une réaction... Je lève la main et l'approche d' Alice... Celle ci ferme les yeux... D'un mouvement du pousse j'efface le peu de sang qui reste sur ses lèvres... Elle les ouvre légèrement et je les caresse doucement... Immédiatement, je retire mes doigt, me redresse et quitte le salon, les larmes aux yeux...

Seule une grondement résonne dans le salon... Je ne peux pas le supporter... Je ne peut pas... La voir si proche... la toucher... Ses contacts physiques trop intenses... Ses réactions... Elle agit comme avant... Alors qu'elle à tout oublier... C'est dur... Vraiment dur...

.

.

J'ai passée le reste de l'après-midi à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête... A pensée à notre avenir... J'ai aussi appris à contrôler ma force et ma vitesse pour paraître '' humaine '', mais sa demande une grande concentration... Pour mon aura... J'en ai quasiment le contrôle... J'ai aussi découvert que j'étais capable de changer de forme... Tout comme Alice peut... Pouvait se transformer en tigre blanc... Sauf que moi... Je ressemblait à... A une louveteau blanche...

J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ma forme animale... Ou du moins pas ma forme finale...

Sinon... J'évite tout contact physique avec Alice... Pour l'instant elle est dans la chambre, juste à coter de celle où je me suis réveillée... Et elle en est pas sortir depuis... Depuis l'épisode du canapé...

Je me dirige vers la cuisine... Et je découvre une cuisine toute équipée... En gros, une cuisine high teck... Une grande baie vitrée donne dans la forêt... Une table à manger au centre et des tabourets comme sièges...

Sur la table... Une enveloppe et une petite boite... J' ouvre l'enveloppe... Un acte de propriété au nom d'Alice et du mien... Une lettre accompagne l'acte... Je commence à lire... Mon cœur s' arrête...

_**Ma princesse...**_

_**Depuis notre première rencontre dans cette ruelle...**_

_**Je n'ai jamais arrêtée de pensée à toi...**_

_**Tu représente tout pour moi...**_

_**J'ai tellement envie que tu sois mienne pour toujours...**_

_**Tellement envie de vivre avec toi...**_

_**De toute mon existence tu est la première à qui j'ai dit : '' Je t'aime '' ….**_

_**Et tu sera la dernière quoi qu'il arrive...**_

_**Mon amour pour toi sera éternelle... **_

_**On a étés séparées tellement longtemps... **_

_**On a tellement souffert... **_

_**Alors aujourd'hui je veux que tu sois mienne...**_

_**Je veux que tu t'endorme dans mes bras...**_

_**Je veux que tu te réveille dans mes bras...**_

_**Si tu savais comme je t'aime... **_

_**Je suis prête à tout pour toi...**_

_**Mon seul souhait...**_

_**Que tu veuille de moi pour l'éternité...**_

_**Mon amour...**_

_**Ma seule et unique femme...**_

_**Je t'aime...**_

_**Alice **_

- Alice... Mon amour...

Mes larmes... Coulent le long de mes joues... Je sais d'avance... Qu'elle sont rouge... Des larmes de sang... J'attrape la petite boite... Hésitante... Je... Ma raison me souffle de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir... Mais mon cœur, lui, me souffle de l'ouvrir...

Du bout des doigts, j'ouvre doucement la petite boite...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alice...

Je touche délicatement les deux anneaux en or blanc... Dessus une légère gravure...

_**Ma bien aimée.**_

Deux magnifique bague... Alice... Mon Alice... Je t'aime... Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité... Ma belle...

Un courant d'air... Alice se tient à quelque pas de moi... Voulant s'approcher de moi, mais n'osant pas... Mes larmes coulent toujours... Mon cœur bat à une vitesse inhumaine... Je tend la main vers Alice et elle la saisit immédiatement...

- T... Toi... E... ET... Oi...Moi... Toi... Et...Moi

J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main et lui sourit...

- Oui... Toi et moi... Pour toujours.

Elle sourit et attrape la boite... Prenant une des deux bague... Elle me prit ma main gauche... Caressant mes doigts... Ne tenant plus que mon annulaire... Elle approche la bague et s'arrête... Levant son regard vers moi... En cette instant... La Alice qui se trouve devant n' est autre que la femme que j'aime... Ses yeux sont noir et elle dégage une sensation douce, mais passionnée... Puis fixant à nouveau la bague... Elle attendit plusieurs secondes... Et avec tendresse... Elle me passe la bague au doigt...

Enfin... J'ai attendu tellement longtemps... Mon cœur... Mon âme... N'attendait que ça... Se moment où elle me fait sienne pour toujours...

- T...Tien...

Elle me tend la boite... Et je réalise ce qu'elle veut... Je la regarde... Et toutes mes peurs... Toutes mes craintes que j'ai depuis mon réveille s'envole... J'en suis sur... On va être heureuse... Elle et moi... Ensembles... Je prend la deuxième bague... Et prit la main d'Alice gauche d'Alice... Je remonte sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres et j'y dépose un baiser remplie d'amour... J'approche la bague devant son annulaire... Et je lui passe la bague au doigt... aussitôt elle se rapproche de moi et m'enlace... Je pose mes main sur ses hanches et mon épaule dans son cou... Là elle penche doucement la tête... M' accordant l'accès à son sang...

- Ma belle... Je t'aime...

Je plante mes crocs dans son coup... J'ai trouvée le bonne endroit du premier coup... Et un liquide chaud coule dans ma gorge... Le sang d'Alice... Je sens mon corps se réveiller... Le sang d'Alice réveille ma vrai puissance... Euphorique... Exaltant... Exquis... Un arôme divin... Un goût démoniaque... J'entends Alice ronronné... Me serrant contre elle et comme sur le canapé... Elle passe ses bras sous mon débardeur... Touchant directement ma peau... Un frisson nous parcourûmes...

Je retire mes crocs... Et passe ma langue sur les deux petits trou... La laissant sur sa peau... Je lèche la traînée de sang qui a coulé jusqu'à sa poitrine... Elle gémit et un nouveau frisson la parcours...

Je me redresse et lui prend la main.

- Je vais te faire coulé un bain. Viens.

- ... B..In..Bain...Un... Bain... Un bain !

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et je l'entraîne dans la... Sa chambre... Le même design que la mienne... Une salle de bain gigantesque... Une baignoire tout aussi gigantesque... j'ouvre les deux robinets et règle la température de l'eau... Je verse des sels de bain...

Je me dirige vers ma chambre... Me faire couler un bain pour moi aussi... Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le bain soit prêts... Je retourne dans la chambre d' Alice et je l'emmène dans le bain.. Après quelques explications... Elle enlève ses vêtements... Avant même qu'il tombe à terre... Je suis retourner dans ma chambre... Si je la voie nue, je ne pourrai sûrement pas me contrôler...

Je me glisse dans mon bain et je sens tout les muscles de mon corps se détendre... Mes yeux se ferme et je laisse mon esprit vagabondé...

_*** Grince ***_

Je rouvre les yeux et je voie Alice se tenir discrètement à l'entré de la salle de bain... Elle est trempée et de la mousse coule sur son corps...

- Alice ! Retourne dans le bain ! Tu va être malade !

Être malade... être malade.. ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... Aucune chance qu'on tombe malade..

- Alice va dans ton bain ! Tu est toute... Trempée...

Elle se secoue la tête en signe de refus... Puis s'accroupit... Les bras entourant ses jambes...

- Alice... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J... Je... Bain...

- Un bain ? Je t'en ai fait coulé un... Retourne dedans.

Un grognement et à nouveau un signe de tête...

- N..O...Non.. Bain... Et.. Toi... Bain avec... Toi...

Un bain avec moi ? Un bain avec moi ! Oh my God ! Un bain avec Alice...

-Alice...

- Bain avec toi...

Je soupire... Madame est têtu maintenant...

- Viens là...

Elle sourit et se glisse dans mon bain... Face à moi... Elle passe entièrement sous l'eau – gigantesque cette baignoire – et se relève... Elle me sourit toujours... Puis ses yeux s'attarde sur moi... Me détaillant... Son regard se pose sur mes seins dévoilé... Son regard s'assombrit... Je replace de la mousse pour cacher mes seins... Ce qui apparemment ne lui plaît pas... Elle commence à souffler sur les bulles...

- Alice...

Maintenant elle joue avec l'eau et s'amuse à faire des jet d'eau qu'elle envoie sur moi...

- Alice...

Cette fois-ci elle glisse ses main sous les bulles et les avances vers mes seins, comme si de rien était...

- Alice... Je les voie...

Elle se fige... Et les ramène vers elle... Faisant la moue...

- Dis moi ce que tu veux...

Ses yeux brilles... Oh Oh...

Un... C... Lin... Un... Câlin... Un câlin..

Et moi qui voulait évitée le plus possible les contact de se genre... Mais je ne vais pas refuser... Sa serai injuste pour elle... Elle le veut vraiment son câlin... Et moi aussi je... Je le veux.. Mon câlin...

J'ai juste à tendre les bras et elle se blottit contre moi... Mes seins contre son dos... Ses fesses contre mon bas ventre... Elle attrape mes main et joue avec... Comme une enfant... Puis sans que je m'y attende, elle pose mes mains sur ses seins... Je me fige... Elle s'amuse à faire glisser mes mains sur dessus... Oh my God ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps... Il sont doux... Et je sens ses tétons durcir...

- Alice...

Elle fait descendre mes main sur son ventre... Faisant des cercles autour de son nombril... Mon corps commence à bouger de lui même... Et se frotte contre Alice... Enserrant un peu plus son corps contre le mien...

Mes main glissent sur ses cuisses, restant à la limite de son intimité... J'y crois pas... Alice utilise mes main pour se caresser...

- Perverse...

Elle se retourne et me dévoile un sourire démoniaque... Puis elle plonge une main pile à l'entré de mon intimité...

- Alice ! Non !

Son sourit devint encore plus machiavélique... Elle appui légèrement... Et commence sa torture... Lentement elle décrit des cercles sur mes lèvres intimes... Et son doigt remonte lentement... très lentement... Appuyant au passage sur mon clitoris... Son doigt continue se remonté... Mon nombril... A la base de ma poitrine... Dessinant leur contours... Passant sur mes tétons... Elle remonte vers mon épaule... Suis une de mes veines de mon cou... Suivant le tracé de ma mâchoire... Pour enfin atteindre son objectif... Mes lèvres... Son index appuie sur mes lèvres... Les caressant... Dans un geste rapide, elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes... Son autre main caresse mon intimité...

Je perd le contrôle... Ma main gauche attrape fermement son sein gauche... Le malaxant... Pinçant son téton... Le caressant... Alice gémit... Ma main droite glisse vers son antre... La caressant tantôt doucement... Tantôt avec force...

Sa langue danse dans ma bouche... Une valse avec la mienne... L'humidité d'Alice coule à flot sur mes doigts... Après des va et viens puissant... Nos corps sont prie de violent spasmes... Et nous jouissons ensembles... Je remonte mes doigts imprégnée de l'essence d' Alice... Et les porte à ma bouche... La gouttant... Elle est délicieuse... J'ai encore envie d'elle... La goutter directement...

- P..Per...Perverse... Perverse...

J'éclate de rire... Je me rapproche d'elle et lui dépose un baiser sur le front...

- C'est de ta faute... Tu est tellement délicieuse et tellement excitante...

Elle me sourit tendrement... Trop mignonne... Et je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres... Je me lève et je sors du bain... Évidement je me tourne et me penche... Alice passe ses bras autour de mon coup et m'agrippe... J' attrape une serviette... Nous sèche et je file chercher une tenue pour la nuit... Je mets juste une culotte banche avec une chemise noire... La tenue d' Alice se compose d'une boxer noir et un T-shirt noir également... Et pour ne pas changer c'est moi qui l'habille... Puis une fois fait, elle tend les bras pour que je la porte... Dans mes bras, je lui souffle à l' oreille...

- Une vrai princesse...

Elle me serre encore plus contre elle...

- Allez... Au lit maintenant...

Je quitte la salle de bain et la ramène dans sa chambre... La dépose dans son lit et remonte la couverture...

- Dors ma belle...

Un nouveau baiser... Et je quitte la chambre rejoignant mon lit... Me glisse sous ma couette et ne met pas longtemps à rejoindre Morphée...

C'est plus tard dans la nuit que je sens un poids de plus sur mon lit... Glissant sous la couverture... Remontant jusqu'à l'oreiller... Alice... Elle m'a rejoint... Elle s'approche de moi, puis s'arrête... Grognant... J'ouvre mes bras... Et ma princesse s'y glisse... Je l'enlace tendrement...

Je repense à ce qu'à dit Angel... _**'' En parlant de crocs. Elle sera sauvage, très sauvage... A cause de son coter vampire. '' **_Je suppose que ses pulsions et son désir sexuelle font partie de ce qu'elle voulait dire par _**'' Elle sera sauvage, très sauvage... ''  
><strong>_

Et ce n'est que le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie... Mes yeux se referme j'embrasse le front d' Alice et l'enlace un peu plus fort...

Dans un soufflement deux mots s'échappe de ma bouche...

- Je t'aime...

.

.

.

Commentaires ? :-)... J'ai pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à écrire se chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez votre avis...


	27. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Je suis assisse sur le canapé, la télé allumé, fixant ma bague de fiançailles... Alice toujours en train de dormir... Alice... Maintenant que j'y repense, beaucoup de chose ont changés depuis notre transformation... En même temps c'est logique, un an se son écoulé depuis...

Alice a était capable de parler à nouveau environ un mois et demi après notre réveil... C'est devenu une accro au shopping... Les placards de l'étage sont remplie de vêtement, aussi chère les uns que les autres... Bien sûr, c'est elle, qui s'occupe de m'acheter les miens... Et de m'habiller aussi... Elle ne me laisse jamais choisir la tenue que je veux mettre... Et croyez moi, quand j'essaye de l'en empêcher... Sa tourne à la catastrophe naturelle...

Pendant une soirée, j'ai racontée notre passées à Alice... Notre rencontre... Ma vie qu'elle a sauvée à se moment... Sa sentence pour notre '' échange de sang ''….. Mes rêves... Ma mort... Ma résurrection... Sont réveille... Sa famille... Edward...

Quand elle a su qu'il était responsable de nos souffrance... De la perte de tout ses souvenirs... Et surtout responsable de ma mort... Elle avait le regard noir... Et son aura était aussi noir que les ténèbres... Moi m'aime, j'avais eu peu d'elle ce soir là... Puis elle avait disparut... J'avais passée la soiré à l 'attendre... Elle été rentrée, vers le milieu de la nuit... Sa robe couverte de sang... Mais pas de sang humain... Et elle s'était jetée dans mes bras... S'endormant pendant que je la câlinais... Je n'est jamais su qu'elle a fait ce soir là, encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore...

- Ashley...

Alice vient de se réveiller... Elle s'avance vers moi... Toujours en petite tenue, se qui dévoile ses formes divine...

- Tu as bien dormi Alice ?

Elle me fit une grimace... Et je savais se que ça voulait dire...

- Non ! Je me suis réveillée seule dans le lit ! Tu sais que... Que j'aime pas ça !

C'est vrai, Alice déteste se réveillée seule... Et même de dormir seule d'ailleurs... Elle ne s'endort jamais sans moi... Attendant toujours que je la rejoigne...

- Désolé... Rallonge toi princesse...

J'étends mes jambes sur le canapé... Et elle s'allonge posant sa tête sur mes cuisses... Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je les lui caresse tendrement... Alors qu'avec mon autre main je lui caresse le ventre...

- J'arrive à dormir que dans tes bras... Et je ne veux pas que sa change...

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que sa change... Rendors toi, je bouge pas, promis...

Elle me regarde avec tendresse et attrape ma main qui lui caressé le ventre... Entrecroise nos doigts et la ramène sur sa poitrine... Puis se tourne vers moi... Visage face à mon ventre... Elle y dépose une baiser et se rendors serrant toujours ma main contre elle...

Elle est vraiment sublime...

.

.

Sa fait deux heures qu'Alice s'est endormi... Quand on la regarde dormir... Il est impossible d'imaginer qu'elle soit capable de... De... De me violer... Oui... Alice est capable de tout quand elle veux faire l'amour... Et me violer fait partie de la longue liste de ses possibilités... Bien que je m'en plaigne pas... Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un '' mot '' sur notre relation... Ensemble ?... Amante... ? Sœur ?... Tout ça à la fois ?... Impossible d'en déterminer exactement le genre... Enfin... Ça s'était il y'a une semaine...

Oui... Depuis une semaine, Alice était passée en mode '' chasteté ''…. Oui... Sa fait une semaine qu'Alice ne ma pas sautée dessus... Et elle ne le fera pas, jusqu'à un certain moment... Et elle a émise d'autres conditions, dont je n'ai aucun droit de contester...

- Plus de sexe...

- Elle continue de dormir avec moi...

- Je dois la cajoler... La câlinée...

- Elle continue de prendre ses bains avec moi...

- Je n'ai aucun droit de la tromper...

Et la condition la plus importante... C'est que je dois la courtiser... La conquérir... La draguer... Enfin... Je dois la faire mienne officiellement... La faire mienne à nouveau... Étant donné qu'elle ne se rappelle plus rien d'avant sur notre relation... Elle veut à nouveau être désirer... Elle veut que je la séduise...

Et elle fera tout pour me faire languir... Elle veut jouer au chat et à la souris... Jusqu'à que j'arrive à la faire mienne... Jusqu'à qu'elle craque...

En retour... Une fois que j'aurai réussis... La faire mienne à nouveau... Elle fera une seule et unique chose... Pour elle et pour moi... Mais elle ne me l'a pas révélée... Elle le fera en temps voulut...

Sa sera le début de notre relation... plus personne ne pourra nous séparée... Ensemble à jamais...

Cependant, c'est elle qui donnera le départ du '' jeu de la séduction ''... Sans oublier que pour rendre la chose plus excitante – D'après Alice – elle et moi, allons nous inscrire au lycée... Biensûr, nous serons inscrites en dernière année... Mais elle voulait participer à la '' vie étudiante ''...

Toutefois... Il reste un léger '' gros '' détail, que je dois prendre en compte... Et surtout, faire en sorte de le supprimer... Edward... Apparemment, il compte revenir lui aussi pour la rentrée... Accompagner de sa famille...

- Mmmh...

Alice se réveille... Puis se lève brusquement...

- Hey ! Doucement ma douce !

Elle me fixe... Les yeux écarquillés...

- Ashley ! Je... Désolé... J'ai cru...j'ai cru que...

- Que je t'avais laissé seule encore une fois ?

Elle acquiesce...

- Je te les promis... Non ?

- Oui... Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar... Et... Et... J'ai eu peur...

Un cauchemar ?...

- Quoi comme cauchemar ?

- ….

- Raconte moi...

Elle baissa la tête, jouant avec ma bague...

- J'ai... Tu me regardais... Et puis... Et puis tu retirais ta bague... Et tu me quittais... J'ai eu peur ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! Tu est à moi !

Elle a les larmes aux yeux... Une goutte de sang s'écoule... Traversant sa joue, laissant un sillage rouge derrière elle... Je l'enlace tendrement... Et dépose un baiser sur son front...

- Ma douce Alice... Je ne te quitterai jamais... Cette bague en est la preuve... Et puis pour te le prouver.. Je vais te reconquérir... Te faire mienne à nouveau... Te courtiser... Faire de toi ma seule et unique princesse...

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage...

- Ta princesse...

- Oui, ma princesse... Tu ne me résistera pas longtemps...

Elle relève sa tête... Et son regard dévoile une lueur malicieuse... Oh Oh...

- Tu connais mal ta princesse ma belle ! Je ne vais pas succomber aussi facilement !

Ses lèvres effleure les miennes... Son regard toujours plongé dans le mien... Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvres inférieure l'effleurant à peine...

- Ah oui ? Et dis moi...

A son tour elle utilise sa langue... Frôlant la mienne... Mais la touchant à peine...

- Oui ?

- Et si on me drague ? Je pourrai succomber tu sait ?

Je la provoque volontairement... Elle est tellement jalouse, que quand elle le devient, elle laisse ses véritables envie prendre le dessus... Et en cette instant c'est le cas...

Un puissant grognement s'échappe d' Alice...

- Tu est mienne ! Tu m'appartient entièrement ! Ton cœur, ton âme et ton corps ! Tout n'est qu'a moi ! Et moi seule !

Son regard est puissant et froid... Elle dégage une aura meurtrière... Oui... Alice... Elle... Sa jalousie combiné à sa possessivité est une force que personne ne voudrai affronter... Dans cette état, elle est capable de tout.. Et sa nature prend le dessus sur tout le reste...

Mais... Moi... Quand je la voie comme sa... Elle me donne tellement envie d'elle... Je veux la posséder ! Je la veux ! Je la veux maintenant !

Dans un geste puissant, je prend possession de ses lèvres... Elle réagit immédiatement... Ses mains vont immédiatement dans ma chevelure... Me les tirant avec force... Ses jambes encercle les miennes... Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes... Elle est violente... Et je le suis aussi... Je mord sa lèvre inférieure... Du sang jaillit ainsi qu'un gémissement mélanger à un grognement... Ses mains descendes dans mon dos... Elle arrache mon tee -shirt... Dévoilant ma poitrine... Elle attrape mon teston droit et le mord avec force... Elle veux me faire mal... Me dominer... Elle veux me montrer qu'elle et elle seule à le droit de la toucher... Elle me marque...

Soudain, elle plante ses ongles dans mes omoplates... Je relève la tête instantanément... Arrachant un cri de douleur...

- Arrggg ! !

Et alors que je hurle de douleur... Mais d'une douleur mélanger à l'excitation... Elle plante ses crocs dans mon cou... Avec une telle force qu'une nouvelle fois, je hurle...

Mon intimité est tellement humide... Je veux qu'elle me touche... Je veux la sentir en moi...

Elle me domine complètement... Elle me marque... Et sa m'excite... Alice pouvait être... D'une tendresse divine... Mais elle pouvait aussi être... D'une violence démoniaque...

Je sens ses crocs se retirer... Elle recule légèrement et me fait face...

- Je te l'ai dit... Tu m'appartient ! Je suis la seule qui peut te toucher ! La seule qui peut te faire jouir !

Elle se relève et je me laisse tomber sur le dos... Son sourire démoniaque est apparu... Elle savait que même si elle ma fait mal... Que même si elle a été intentionnellement violente... J'ai aimée... Elle ma procurer du plaisir... Elle le sait... Elle le sent...

Elle se rapproche de moi déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres... Un autre baiser sur chacun de mes seins... Elle s'approche de mon oreille... Je sens son souffle...

- Que le jeu commence !


	28. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Salut à tous, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelle, ni mis à jour mon histoire, beaucoup de choses ce son passé et je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Donc après de nombreuses demande pour la suite, je reprends l'histoire et j'espère sans aucun arrête soudain...

J'ai modifié le chapitre précédent ( chapitre 23 ), pas grand-chose, juste supprimer certain passage qui ne me plaisait pas après relecture... Donc relisez le si vous avez le temps...

Bonne lecture à tous ;-)

.

.

.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'Alice a lancé '' le jeu de séduction '' et ça fait deux semaines que je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer toutes ses provocations ou ses allusions sexuelles, même si la seule pensée qui me hante et de la prendre et la faire hurlée de plaisir. Mais je résiste.

Ces deux dernières semaines, ont étaient bénéfiques pour nous, si on met de côté notre '' petit jeu '', Alice commence petit à petit à récupérer ses anciens souvenirs, de plus, nous avons grandement amélioré la maîtrise de notre état, même si nous ne connaissons pas le nom de notre espèce... Depuis cette nuit où Alice est morte, nous n' avons toujours pas revu Angel et nous avons aucune information spécifique nous concernant.

Pour les Cullen, nous avons... Non, Alice a décidé de les laissés venir à nous et de voir ce qui vont faire et comment Edward va réagir en nous voyant. Je me rappelle encore du sourire sur le visage d'Alice quand elle a émis cette idée... Ce n'était en aucun cas un '' gentil '' sourire.

- Ash !

Je me tourne pour faire face à ma tentation.

- Oui Alice ?

Elle s'approche de moi en se déhanchant sensuellement et s'assit sur mes genoux en entourant mon cou avec ses bras.

- Tu sais Ash, j'ai réfléchi aux règles de notre petit jeu..

- Hum...

Elle s'approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'envoie son souffle froid sur mes lèvres me faisant frissonné.

- Ash... J'ai envie de toi...

Je ferme les yeux et je me penche jusqu'à son cou et embrasse son point d'impulsion la faisant gémir.

- Hum Hum...

Et puis plus rien, Alice a disparu...

- Alice !

Je peux l'entendre rire dans notre chambre... Je la hais quand elle me fais cela et à chaque fois je me fais avoir.

.  
>.<p>

Le lycée commence dans une semaine, je suis dans l'anticipation de ce qui va éventuellement arriver, Edward et sa famille seront là... Leur a t-il dit ce qu'il nous a fait ? Leur a t-il dit qu'il m'a utilisée pour tuer Alice ? Mais une chose est sûr, lui il ignore que nous sommes vivantes... Alice m'a averti a plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne veut pas que je le tue...

Quand je me suis réveillée y a de cela un an, dans cette maison avec Alice... A plusieurs reprise, j'ai voulu retournée voir ma grand-mère, la rassurer, tout lui dire, mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en dangers... Sauf qu'un jour, trois mois après notre réveille, j'avais pris la décision d'aller la voir... Mais la maison était vide depuis longtemps... Alice c'était renseignée, d'après les voisins, la police m'avait déclarée officiellement morte à cause de la grande quantité de sang trouvé... Ma grand-mère avait fait une attaque et elle a était transportée a l'hôpital dans lequel elle était restée pendant un mois et demi avant d'être transféré dans une maison de retraite a Seattle... Quand Alice m'en avait informé, j'ai voulu aller la chercher, la sortir de là, je lui avais promis que plus jamais elle retournerais dans ce genre d'endroit... Et par ma faute, elle y était de nouveau...

Mais j'ai découvert qu'elle était bien traitée, l'endroit était confortable et chaleureux, elle se remettait difficilement de ma '' mort '' mais elle avait beaucoup de soutien... C'était le mieux pour elle et puis... Nous étions dangereuse, nous ne contrôlions pas encore notre condition, au début ça nous paraissaient facile, mais nous avions vite appris notre erreur... Notre instinct était puissant... Et notre aura se déployait d'elle-même à certain moment... Comme une bête trop longtemps enfermé qui réussi à se libérait et détruit tout autour d'elle... C'était pareil pour nous... Notre aura et nos instinct sont liés... Ils réagissent mutuellement... Et quand c était arrivé Alice et moi entrions dans un combat violent se finissant par une intense session de sexe... Mais extrêmement violente... Au fil du temps nous avons découvert nos pouvoirs...

Nos sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains... Pareil pour notre force et notre vitesse... On a aussi découvert que nous pouvions entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne... Et apparemment aussi dans l'esprit d'être surnaturelle... Alice avait essayé avec moi et avait réussi, mais j'ai aussi découvert que nous pouvions créer un bouclier mental, nous protégeant de toute attaque extérieure '' passif ou agressif ''

Seulement, la chose qui nous fait si différente des vampires... Qui fait de nous une espèce à part... C'est notre vrai nous... D'après ce que je me souviens d' Edward et de sa famille, ainsi que de Victoria, c'est que les vampires, étaient tous très beaux, pales, froid et dur comme de la pierre, leurs couleurs des yeux peuvent être rouges ou or et aussi qu'ils peuvent devenir noir charbon, sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi... Même en me concentrant sur les souvenirs de ma vie en tant que '' Isabella '' je ne sais presque rien sur eux, je suis morte le jour où j'avais rencontré Edward...

Et ma vie actuel en tant '' Ashley '' ne m'a toujours pas appris grand-chose sur les '' vampires ''... Et les souvenirs d' Alice sont aléatoire et lui revienne lentement... Donc nous connaissons seulement leurs traits physiques...

Et avec ça, nous avons pu déterminer les différences entre les vampires et nous... Apparemment, notre corps fonctionne comme celui d'un humain en grande partie... Notre cœur bat, on a la peau légèrement foncés, nos yeux ont gardés leurs couleurs naturels... Argentés pour moi et pour Alice un bleu électrique, qui je suppose était sa couleur quand elle était humaine... Nous saignons aussi si nous sommes blessées, mais ont se régénère rapidement... Et nous avions des crocs... Des vrais qui ne sont pas comparable à ceux des '' vampires '' je me rappelle ceux d' Edward... J'ai cru qu'il avait des crocs, mais ce n'est pas le cas, en fait c'était seulement deux dents pointu... Qui comparé a nos crocs ne son rien d'autre que des dents de bébé...

Mais au-delà de tout ça, nous avons découvert notre vraie forme... Notre vraie apparence... Et honnêtement... Je nous trouve magnifique... Puissante...

Nos capacités physiques sont '' bridés '' quotidiennement... Certes supérieure à tout être humain, toujours capable de se battre et de tuer... Néanmoins, encore '' bridés ''

Nous avons découvert ce fait il y a un mois quand nous avions était attaqué par des vampires dans la forêt près de la cascade qu' Alice avait découverte ... Ce jour-là, un groupe de quatre vampires nous avaient '' sentit '' c'était notre premier combat et même si nous pouvions lutter contre un vampire seul à seul, contre quatre nous étions impuissante, ils avaient l'expérience et un d'entre eux avait un pouvoir, il pouvait entré dans notre esprit et altéré nos sens... C'est ce jour que nous avion découvert que nous pouvions créer un bouclier mental... Mais c'est aussi ce jour où nous avons découvert ce que nous sommes réellement...

Alice était sur le point de se faire tuer... Et quelque chose en moi venait de se réveiller... C'était comme si une créature sommeillé là jusqu'à ce jour... Et au fond de moi... Dans ma conscience... je l'ai vue, une sorte de lion... Mais un lion avec des ailes noires géantes se déployant près a s'envolait... Il était sauvage et prêt à tuer... Et ses yeux était d'un noir profond... Un gouffre sans fin... Je me rappelle encore cette sensation de puissance qui dégageait... Et puis la dernière chose que j'ai vu était sa gueule créant un puissant hurlement et dévoilant des crocs puissants... Mes crocs...

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu les corps des vampires complètement démembrés, tout autour de nous était détruit et le ciel était couvert de nuage noir avec le tonnerre qui grondait, la forêt était entourée d'une sorte de brume nous séparant du monde... Et puis j'ai vu Alice me regardait avec une telle intensité... Je pouvait voir ses yeux électrique vibraient et puissant comme la foudre elle-même...

Ce fut la première fois que je me suis vue sous ma vraie forme... L'eau de la cascade projeter mon reflet... Et j'ai vu... Des ailes noirs... Aussi noir que la nuit... Pouvant tout engloutir... Mes yeux était aussi noir que mes ailes... Un gouffre sans fin... Mes crocs était sorti... Prêt a tout déchiré... Et je pouvais sentir mon aura... Complètement libérer... Ce fut la première fois ou enfin je me sentais libre... Aucune chaîne pour retenir... Moi... La vraie '' moi ''... Je me revoie déployé entièrement mes ailes... Je me rappelle la sensation a leurs touché... Le souffle que chaque battement provoqué... Et je me rappelle la sensation des doigts d'Alice les caresser et les embrasser... Ses lèvres sur mes ailes... Je nous revoie enlacée ensemble... Utilisant mes ailes pour nous recouvrir et nous protéger du monde...

Cependant, quand Alice me regarde dans ma vraie forme, ça devient tellement intime et sensuelle, passionné et puissant... Ses yeux électrisant comme le tonnerre... Me regarde comme si j'étais son univers... Comme si elle ne voyait que moi... Que tout disparaissait autour de nous...

Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai vu Alice dans sa vraie forme pour la première fois... C'était une semaine Après notre combat, elle avait passé les sept jours suivant à essayait de rencontrer sa bête en elle... Puis elle avait réussi... Et mon monde s'est complètement fait engloutir par elle... Je savais a quoi elle allait ressembler... Mais mon imagination était une insulte à elle... Je pouvais sentir ma bête rugir en moi... Voulant sortir et nous accoupler avec Alice... Et c'est ce que j'avais fait... J'ai révélée ma vraie forme... Et j'avais rejoint Alice... Chaque mouvement était naturellement... Intuitif... Sans aucune pensée... Chaque touchée était possédé par l'autre... Chaque respiration apportée l'air à l'autre... Aucune pensée sexuelle avait était émise... Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour... Nous avions fait qu'une... Un accouplement instinctif... Aucune parole... Seulement des caresses et des regards qui promettaient l'éternité d'amour et de passion l'une pour l'autre... Chaque fois que nos corps se touchait, un nouveau lien se formait entre nous... La tendresse et la douceur l'une pour l'autre était divine...

Nue... nous sommes allées sous la cascade d'eau... Profitant de l'eau d'une clarté égale au cristal... Nous nous sommes mutuellement nettoyé, laissant couler l'eau doucement sur notre peau... Caressant nos ailes et les frottant délicatement... Chacune de nos mains contenait de l'eau que nous faisions couler au contact de la peau de l'autre... Chaque centimètre de notre peau a était exploré tendrement... Nous sommes restés l'une dans les bras de l'autre pendant un moment, laissant l'eau calme de la cascade parcourir son chemin sur nos corps avant de s'écoulait dans la rivière...

Cela fait un mois que nous avons découvert notre vraie forme, Depuis lors chaque jour pendant une à deux heures, nous '' méditons '' sur nous-même... Avec notre '' autre '' nous, bien qu'au début nous avions du mal à pourvoir accéder à ce niveau de conscience ou réside notre '' bête '' maintenant, nous sommes capables de la rencontrer assez facilement... Certes je mentirai si je dis que je n'avais pas eu peur, mais se retrouver dans sa conscience et faire face à un lion avec des ailes et des yeux noirs... Ca ferait paniquer quelqu'un, bien qu' Alice, elle est différente de moi, apparemment, quand elle a réussi a rencontrée sa '' bête '' elle a vu un tigre blanc avec des ailes géantes et tout comme moi, des yeux noirs et des crocs...

On a vite compris que cette '' bête '' est un '' autre '' nous... La représentation de nos instincts et aussi la détentrice de notre véritable puissance... Alice et moi avions était d'accord de dire que ces '' bêtes '' sont nos propres gardiens... Quand nous méditons et que nous rencontrons notre gardien, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable, on n'arrive à communiquer sans besoin de parole, même si pour nous c'est naturel de parler, mes pour nos gardiens, on est capable de sentir et percevoir leurs réponses et outre cela, ils agissent aussi comme des fauves et bizarrement, quand on est avec eux, chacune de nous parle, joue ou simplement montre notre affection pour notre gardien... Ça paraît bizarre... Mais en même temps naturel... Ça doit être une chose de ce que nous sommes devenus...

La chose la plus bizarre concernant notre vraie forme, c'est que nos ailes ne sorte pas de nulle part...Alice et moi avons deux grande fente dans le dos entre les omoplates qui descend jusqu'au bas du dos... Je m'attendais à avoir quelques choses de moche, mais au contraire, quand on regarde nos deux fente dans un miroir, elles ressemblent a deux longues cicatrices avec une certaine épaisseur mais nette... Et elles ne paraissent pas horrible ou répugnante au contraire... Alice a tendance a toujours passés une de ses mains si ce n'est les deux sous mon haut et des les caresser tendrement... Quand elle le fait, j'ai mon corps qui se détend et je me met a ronronné... Bien sûr Alice est dans le même cas que moi...

Mais je me demande si l'œil humain peut vraiment les voir... Quelque chose en moi me dit que non et Alice et moi avons appris à suivre et faire confiance a notre instinct... Quand nous déployons nos ailes nos fentes s'écarte de l'intérieur et nos ailes se libère...J'avais demandée à Alice de voir si elle peut ouvrir une fente et a notre surprise elle ne pouvait pas, il y avait aucun point d'entrer, c'est à ce moment qu'on a compris que nos fente s'ouvre instinctivement, pareil quand nos ailes son libérer, nos fentes sont refermés et au moment de les rentrés, elles s'ouvrent en ne laissant aucune goutte de sang coulait... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal...

Une autre chose que nous savons dans cette forme, notre force n'est en rien comparable à celle que nous possédions quotidiennement et pareil pour notre vitesse... J'avais essayé de me blesser, mais à peine je commencais l'entaille, qu'instantanément elle guérissait... Notre vraie forme dégage une telle puissance que le temps répond en échos à elle... La brume pour isoler nos ennemis... Le tonnerre répondant a notre puissance... Les nuages noirs avalant le ciel tout comme nos ailes se déploient et engloutissent tout..

Et pour cette raison, on a mis un accord commun à ne pas jouer avec ça, surtout parce que nous ne connaissons pas tout encore sur nos possibilités, mais aussi pour éviter que les vampire découvrent notre existence... Mais nous savons que nous avons besoin de nous libérer de temps en temps, de pourvoir simplement être nous...

.

.

.

- Ash...

Je relève la tête de mon livre et regarde Alice...

- Oui ?

- Vient dormir... Nous devons être en pleine forme pour demain.

Demain... La rentrée... Les Cullen... Edward... Je referme mon livre, me lève et prend la main d' Alice tout en l'embrassant sur la joue..

- Allons dormir...

Que va-t-il se passer demain ? Comment je vais réagir en voyant Edward... Comment vont réagir les Cullen ? Et puis je suis censée être morte pour tout Forks... Enfin non... Apparemment, Angel a modifié la mémoire de tous ceux qui me connaissait, me remplaçant par une autre fille qui n'a jamais existé... Seul ma grand-mère a gardé sa mémoire, la seule qui puisse me reconnaître, mais je remercie Angel de le lui avoir laissé...

Alice est en train de mettre sa tenu de nuit qui se résume à un short noir et un soutien gorge noir en soie... Je me retourne pour me regarder dans le miroir, mon physique avait changé depuis que j'ai pris ma vraie forme pour la première fois... Mes cheveux tombent jusqu'à mi-dos, de couleur noirs avec quelques mèches couleur or, mon corps est plus grand et plus ferme... Alice elle a aussi légèrement grandi, elle m'arrive au front... Ses cheveux avait poussés, mais elle préférait ses cheveux courts donc elle les a coupés, elle a quelques mèches d'un blanc pur, son corps est souple et tonique... Pourquoi nous avons des mèches de couleur '' or '' ou '' blanc '' ? La réponse qui nous sommes la plus probable, c'est par rapport à nos gardiens, des mèches '' or '' pour celle d'un lion et du '' blanc '' pour celle d'un tigre blanc.

- Ash...

Je mets fin à ma contemplation et je rejoignis Alice dans le lit, il n'a pas fallut longtemps avant qu'elle vienne dans mes bras, sa tête sur ma poitrine et ses bras serpentant mon corps, j'embrasse le haut de sa tête et je commence à lui caresser le dos... Précisément sur chaque fente a tour de rôle, lui déclenchant un ronronnement que je trouve sexy...

- Bonne nuit princesse...

- Bonne nuit Ash

Elle relève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes m'embrassant tendrement et avec tout son amour, puis recule sourit et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine... Il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour rejoindre Morphée...

Demain, la rentrée et les retrouvailles surprises pour certains...

.

.

.

Pour ceux qui veulent avoir une idées de comment j'imagine leurs ailes voilà :

http : / / .v4 .skyrock .net /c8b /o1 -choupette-lov3-x /pics /2336910415 _small_3 .jpg (supprimer l'espace ;) )

Sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez :-)


	29. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Voilà, bonne lecture : )

.

.

.

- Ash !

-Hum...

- Ash ! Debout !

Elle me secoue assez fort, mais je suis trop bien pour me lever et quitter ma... Couverture ?

- Alice ! Rends moi ma couverture !

Sauf que la dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'était justement ma couverture disparaître à travers ma porte de chambres grâce a unE paire de jambe et des petits pied qui donne envie de mordre dedans...

- Alice ! Reviens et ramène ma couverture !

Pour toute réponse j'ai eu un rire provenant du salon... Si c'est comme ça, je vais sortir l 'artillerie lourde...

- Ok tu as gagné... Mais je vais m' habiller toute seule...

J'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de voir une Alice devant moi avec un visage sévère et un regard qui dit clairement '' Hors de question ''

- Ash... Tu sais que c'est un sujet tabou ?

- Ali... Tu sais que j'aime ma couverture ?

Elle grogna et marmonna quelque chose qui dis à peu près '' Tu préfère plus ta couverture que moi... '' Et elle savait que j'ai entendu... Elle réapparu avec ma couverture et elle se tien devant moi en attente pour que je lui prouve que c'est elle que je préfère plus que tout...

- Hum... J'aime ma couverture...

Et puis je me suis retrouvée allongé sur le dos avec une Alice assis sur mon bassin, se frottant contre moi, elle avait un regard remplie de luxure et de colère... Puis ses lèvres se sont écrasés contre les miennes avec force, il n'a pas fallut longtemps avant que mon corps réagisse à Alice... Elle recule et pris une inspiration, sont regard a flashé, ses yeux bleu électrique ont tournée vers une nuance plus sombres... La seconde qui suit, sa main était sous mon short de nuit entrain de caresser mes lèvres intimes, les écartant et frottant à peine mon entré, son pouce est en train d 'émettre une légère pression sur mon clitoris, me provoquant une nouvelle chute d'excitation directement sur ses doigts... Sauf qu'elle a choisi ce moment pour s' arrêter et retirer sa main...

- Alice ! S'il te plaît... Alice... J'ai besoin de toi...

Son regard montrer encore plus de désir et de luxure qu'avant, mais aussi de l'amour, mais je savais qu'elle ne va pas me donner ce que je veux...

Elle se penche à mon oreille et se met a me murmurer...

- Je suis désolé bébé... J'ai tellement envie de toi moi aussi, mais tu sais que si je continue, on ne s'arrêtera pas...

Je peux entendre sa frustration et aussi du remord dans sa voix... Du remord pour avoir perdu le contrôle en sachant qu'on ne pourrai pas finir...

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément pendant plusieurs longue secondes... Avant de nous retirer, plonger mon regard dans le sien et de prendre la parole...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ali, et puis c'est à moi de te faire craquer n'oublie pas...

Avec ces mots je lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrasse à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole...

- Et tu sais que tu est la seule qui peut m'habiller et choisir mes vêtements, et je compte sur toi ce matin aussi...

Son beau visage fut éclairer par un magnifique sourire a l'entente de mes mots, elle se lève et se dirige vers le dressing, mais s'arrête devant la porte, se tourne et me regarde, puis elle lèche ses doigts avec lesquelles elle ma fait beaucoup de bien... Et la scène n'a rien fait d'autre que de me rendre encore plus mouiller...

- Hum... Ash... Tu as un goût divin...

Puis elle disparu dans le dressing... Je peux entendre les habits tomber au sol... J'ai intérêt à vite la séduire sinon je vais finir par mourir de frustration...

Pendant qu'Alice cherché nos tenu, je suis allé prendre un douche, bien que j'y suis rester plus de dix minutes, Alice est toujours dans le dressing avec sa chasse au tenue... Je me suis assise sur mon lit, avec ma serviette autour de moi, attendant Alice et ma tenu... Quinze minutes plus tard, la perle rare fut trouvé... Elle avait choisi un jean en cuir noir avec une chemise rouge sang qui mettait mes courbes en valeur ainsi que des sous-vêtement rouge sang tout comme la chemise... J'ai souri à Alice, sachant très bien que j'aime porter ce style là de vêtement...

- Ash...

Je détourne mon regard des vêtements pour regarder Alice...

- Dis-moi...

- Tu dois te nourrir pour être en pleine possession de tes moyens...

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers Alice, elle enleva son débardeur noir, je l'enlace tendrement et pose mes lèvres sur son cou le baisant à plusieurs reprise ce qui la fit frissonné... Puis mes crocs s'allongent et je les plantent doucement dans son cou... Son sang est tellement délicieux... Un élixir divin... Puis je me retire, passant ma langue sur les deux trous pour lécher les deux gouttes de sang qui s'échappent... Elle cicatrise rapidement et remet son débardeur avant de m'embrasser et de lécher mes lèvres...

Une fois finie de nous préparer, nous nous sommes dirigé vers le garage, prendre la lanborgini noire avec ses vitres teinté d'Alice... Elle aimait sa voiture, quand nous avons découvert que nous pouvions entré dans l'esprit des gens, Alice et moi avons appris à jouer à différents jeux... Mais principalement au poker, le Texas Holden pour être précise... Grâce à ça, nous avons rapidement gagné de grande somme d'argent, nos quatre derniers mois avaient été consacrer qu'à ça, enchaînant partie sur partie, sauf depuis notre petite aventure avec le groupe de vampire et notre transformation... Mais avant ça, on avait récolté une énorme quantité d'argent, surtout dans les parties fréquenté par des personnes très fortuné... Évidement nous avons toujours fait attention à ne jamais montrer qu' Alice et moi nous nous connaissions et on n'a même jamais jouer dans une même partie pour éviter tout les doutes possibles, même minimes... Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui notre compte en banque possède une nombre à onze chiffre...

Alice saute rapidement dans le siège conducteur toute excitée à l'idée de la rentrée, au moins l'une de nous a l'esprit tranquille...

.

.

Il a fallut seulement dix minutes pour arriver devant le lycée Forks High School, le parking était déjà remplie, beaucoup de vieille voiture ou de voiture familiale... Hum... Il est claire que notre lanborgini ne passera pas inaperçu... En roulant dans le parking, Alice a rapidement trouvé un place sous un arbre un peu en retrait du reste... Et personnellement, j'aime cette place...

- On devrai se garer là tout les jours...

- Je suis d'accord...

Voilà notre place attitrait... J'ai dit qu'il nous a fallut seulement dix minutes pour arriver, mais je n'ai pas préciser que nous étions déjà en retard en partant de la maison... Le parking était vide, pas une personne, Alice et moi sommes sortis de la voiture et on a commencé a se diriger vers l'entrer, j'ai pu remarquer, une Volvo grise et une Jeep verte juste à coté de l'entré, tout comme notre voiture, ces deux là ce démarquer aussi du reste...

Une fois dans le bâtiment, nous sommes allées directement vers le secrétariat, pour réclamer notre emploi du temps, une vieille femme se tien derrière le comptoir, ignorant complètement notre présence, elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine...

- Excusez-moi...

Elle relève la tête et il lui fallut quelques seconde pour se ressaisir...

- Oui ? Puis-je vous aidez ?

- Nous sommes nouvelles, je suis Ashley Rice et voici Alice Night...

Elle hoche la tête et se mit à fouiller dans ses papiers... Alice voulait un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie... '' La nuit nous rend puissante et magnifique... '' Et pour cela elle a choisi '' Night '' mais également parce que nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, d'où cette sensation de bien-être quand nous somme dehors errant dans la nuit, même sans but précis, juste elle et moi...

-Tenez...

La femme nous tend deux feuilles de papier chacune, en nous expliquant rapidement les règles du lycée, une fois finit, je regarde rapidement mes classes et celle d' Alice...

- On a que trois classes ensembles...

Le visage d'Alice devint tout de suite rempli de déception et de tristesse...

- Alice... Bébé... Sa va aller... Si quelqu'un te touche tu lui fais bien comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'il essaye je viendrai le tuer moi même... Et attention à bien te contrôler... Surveille bien les gars qu'il ne s'approche pas trop... Aussi fais...

Alice me fit taire avec un baiser rempli de détermination... Elle recule mais tend sa main contre ma joue, me caressant tendrement...

- Ash... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ferai bien attention et personne va me toucher... Et puis je pourrai te parler par télépathie...

Je hoche la tête... Mais je sens déjà mon cœur se comprimer à cause de la distance qui va me séparé d'Alice... Et en la regardant dans les yeux c'est aussi le cas pour elle...

- Ok... Mais s'il te plaît... Ne t'en prend pas aux Cullen... Appelle moi...

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau...

- Je sais... Maintenant... On doit y aller...

Elle me regarde tristement et je suis sûr que son regard et le miroir du mien... Mais je la laisse partir... A plusieurs reprise elle se retourne pour me regarder... Puis elle disparaît dans un couloir... Il ne m'a pas fallut chercher loin pour trouver ma classe... Bien quinze minutes de retard...

_Toc Toc Toc_

- Entrer !

C'est parti... J'ouvre la porte et tout les regards son sur moi... Je peux entendre plusieurs cœur s'accélérer... Je peux aussi sentir la transpiration... Heurk ! Sa sent mauvais ! J'ai tout les mecs qui me regarde de haut en bas... Et j'ai pas besoin de lire leur esprit pour savoir à quoi il pensent... Ils sont entrain de me déshabiller du regards... J'ai l'impression d'être violée... Alice... J'espère qu' Alice s'en sort mieux que moi...

- Vous êtes ?

Ah oui...

- Je suis nouvelle, tenez.

Je lui tend le papier que la secrétaire nous a demandé de remettre aux professeurs de chaque classe, après vérification il me rend le papier...

- Trouvez un siège de libre et installez-vous.

J'acquiesce... En regardant autour de moi, je peux voir tout les autres discuter entre eux... Et malheureusement pour moi... J'entends tout...

_* Trop chaude la nouvelle ! *_

_* Elle est à moi *_

_* Pff tout les mecs bavent sur elle... *_

_* Regarde sa poitrine *_

_* C'est quoi ces mèches couleur or ? Trop moche ! *_

_* Je passe à l'attaque dès la fin de la classe *_

J'ai regarder le dernier qui a dit ça... Il était blond, assez costaud... Le genre de mec que je déteste... Le stéréotype du sportif...

Heureusement dans mon plus grand malheur, j'ai un peu de chance...Un siège vide sans voisin au fond de la classe... Et je compte bien faire en sorte qui reste sans voisin...

_Ashley ? _

_Alice ! Tout va bien ? _

_Oui... Et toi ?_

_Non ! Sa pue ! Et tout les mecs me regardent avec écrit en gros sur leurs front '' Sexe ''_

Je peux sentir sa colère monter dangereusement... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça...

_Alice ! Calme toi ! Ce n'est rien...C'est comme ça pour chaque nouvelle... Et toi comment était ton accueil ? _

…_. _

_Alice ?_

_Bien... Tous me regardé mais l'enseignant à vite repris les choses en mains avec une interro surprise, sauf pour moi où il m'a remis une feuille d'exercice d' Algèbre... _

Elle me cache quelque chose... J'en suis sur...

_Alice... Comment est ton voisin ?_

Je peux sentir la nervosité l'envahir... Ce qui confirme mes craintes...

_Alice ! Dis moi la vérité !_

_Tu vas être en colère..._

_Dis toujours..._

_Promet moi de rester calme..._

_Promis._

Y'a un temps d'attente, et alors là je sais que sa ne va pas me plaire... Mais vraiment pas...

_Mon voisin... Il s'appelle Edward... Un vampire..._

Un grognement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge... Assez fort pour que quelqu'un uns se retourne et me fixe, mais se détourne rapidement en voyant mon regard... Froid et Glacial...

_Ash..._

J'inspire à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de me calmer, mais ma '' bête '' commence à essaye de sortir et me pousse à rejoindre Alice... Mes instincts de protection envers Alice commence à devenir de plus en plus fort... Et il me faut toute ma concentration pour maintenir un minimum de contrôle...

_Alice... Tout va bien ? Il t'as parlé ? Est-il menaçant ? Regarde son esprit..._

_Ash... Tout va bien... Il est raide comme un piquer, mais son esprit montre une confusion total, il ne croit pas que je soit réellement là... Et il..._

_Il ?_

_Il envisage de prévenir sa famille et de vérifié auprès de moi..._

Reste calme...Reste calme...Reste calme... Ne tue personne...

_Dès que la classe est fini, fait en sorte d'être accompagné... Demande ton chemin à quelques élèves... Sa devrai être facile... Dans ce genre de lycée, ils vont tous essayer dans savoir le plus possible sur toi... Si il te demande de le suivre ou de te parler, refuse et reste avec du monde... On se rejoint à la cafétéria..._

_Ash... Je sais me défendre... Mais oui je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit... Au faite, je pense qu'il possède un pouvoir... A plusieurs reprise, quelqu'un a essayé d'entré dans mon esprit, et à part lui... _

_Ok... Attention à ton aura... Continue à l'ignorer... Après tout tu n'est pas sensées le connaître... _

_Ash... La seule chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il t'as tuée et m'as tuée... Et la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de lui arracher la tête... C'est de penser à toi..._

_Je t'aime Alice..._

_Je t'aime Ash, plus que tout..._

Nous avons arrêtés la discussion, pour essayer de suivre la classe, mais mon esprit était scindée en trois parti... Pensés à Alice, les Cullen et maintenir mes instincts... Donc ma '' bête '' au maximum... Pour paraître la plus humaine possible et ne pas laisser échapper mon aura...

.

.

.

Le reste de la matinée est passé rapidement à mon plus grand bonheur... J'avais besoin d'Alice, de la sentir et de la toucher... A plusieurs reprise, j'ai bien faillit perdre le contrôle... Mais Alice me parlait et réussissait à me détendre assez pour garder la maîtrise de moi-même... Elle n'a eu aucune autre classe avec un Cullen, ce qui aidé aussi à se détendre... Très légèrement... Et heureusement, les classe de l'après-midi sont les trois où je suis avec Alice...

J'ai rencontrer le mec qui voulait '' m' attaquer '' Il s'appelle Mike, il croit être le gars le plus populaire et que toute les filles tombent pour lui... Et avec cette idée en tête il est venu vers moi... Sa n'a durer que trois minutes... Présentation... Prochaine classe... Et un '' Sa te dirai un ciné ?''... Qui à rapidement pris fin par un '' Je suis pas intéressée '' … En regardant dans son esprit, j'ai pu lire qu'il allait tout faire pour m'avoir dans son lit... J'espère vraiment qu' Alice ne va jamais l'apprendre... Sinon sa vie va prendre fin immédiatement...

Je suis dans la file d'attente pour acheter mon déjeuner et je peux sentir les regards sur moi... Surtout celui du mec derrière... Mike... Seulement je ne peux pas me retourner et le menacer... Sa ne serai pas trop '' jeune femme humaine ''

Une fois payé, je me dirige vers une table libre, là encore la plupart de la cafétéria suit tout mes mouvements... Y compris les Cullen... Dans un mouvement de tête inoffensif et sans réel but, à première vue, j'ai rapidement pu voir leurs visage... Je me souviens d' Emmett et de Rosalie... Edward... Un autre blond de même taille qu' Edward, il avait l'air d'avoir pris un suppositoire de travers... Une femme à ses cotés, plus petite que lui, cheveux blond aussi... Et la dernière... Nulle autre que cette putain de rousse... Victoria... J'ai refoulé un grognement... Leurs visage était signe de confusion pour certain et de colère pour d'autre... J'ai aussi remarqué leurs yeux couleur or...

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à une table libre, attendant Alice... Et en parlant du loup, elle vient d'entré dans la cafétéria en me remarquant immédiatement et me souriant...

_Alice, ne regarde pas les Cullen..._

_Ok..._

Je peux voir du coin de l'œil, leurs visage tourné de la confusion à un choc totale... Et leurs discussion à voie si basse qu'aucun humain ne pourrait l'entendre même si il était à leurs cotés, confirmer mes dires...

*_ Alice ? Impossible ! * Jasper..._

_* Elle n'est pas morte ? * La blonde..._

_* Attendait... Elle est différente... Son cœur bat... Et ses yeux son bleue... * Emmett..._

_* Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? * Victoria..._

_* Coïncidence... Seule sa coupe de cheveux ressemble vraiment à notre Alice... * Rosalie..._

_* Je ne peux pas lire ces pensés... Ni celle de la table la-bas... * Edward..._

Alice a raison... Edward possède bien un pouvoir... Lecteur de pensée... Donc il est limiter comparé à nous... Je vois Alice me rejoindre... Arrivé à mon niveau elle pose son plateau en face de moi mais avant de s'asseoir, elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue... Pour d'autre sa serai un simple geste amicale, mais moi je sais que c'est bien plus... Et je peux sentir Alice se retenir de prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassai... Tout comme moi...

Elle et moi avons parler de notre matinée, de manière à paraître normal et surtout pour ne pas nous dévoiler auprès des Cullen. La discussion était simple, mais on savaient que nos paroles étaient clairement entendu pour eux...

Alice me parler d'un week-end shopping, et dans un effort qui je sais d'avance est vain, je m'y oppose, mais la discussion à vite tournée de manière autonome à cause d'un événement imprévu...

_Ash..._

_Je sais Ali... Façade humaine...essayons au maximum d'éviter de parler... Et Edward peut lire les pensés..._

C'est tout ce que je put lui dire... Une personne se tien debout à cotés de la table

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen.

.

.

Alors laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir ; )


	30. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Bonne lecture :-)

.

.

.

Il se tient devant nous... L'homme qui nous a tuée... Alice et moi... Debout, nous dominant de sa taille, comme si il contrôler chacun de nos gestes... Nous dévisageant l'une et l'autre... Je peux le sentir essayant d'entrer dans mon esprit... Ne se rappelle t-il pas de moi de quand j'étais humaine ? Leurs souvenirs aussi ont étaient modifié ? Si c'est le cas tant mieux alors...

- Je suis Alice Night.

Alice sourit d'une façon faussement amicale, mais je suis certaine que quasiment tout le monde le prendrai pour un vrai sourire amicale...

- Enchanté Alice et...

Il me regarde, attendant ma réponse...

- Et... Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?

J'ai vu une lueur de colère passait dans c'est yeux... Alors monsieur n'aime pas quand quelqu'un ne va pas dans son sens ?

- Puis-je... ?

Cette fois-ci c'est Alice qui lui répondit...

- Non, nous préférons manger seules. Et puis on a aucune raison de vouloir parler avec quelqu'un dont on ne connaît que le nom.

Et à nouveau cette lueur de colère... Puis j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre... Une sorte de vague... Comme si on venait de m'injecter de la morphine... Ce n'est pas normal...

Edward reprit la parole...

- Ma famille et moi sommes les meilleurs éléments de ce lycée, je pense que vous gagnerez beaucoup en apprenant à nous connaître...

Alice reprit...

- Je ne pense pas, mais nous aimerions pouvoir manger tranquillement.

Alice commence à perdre son calme... Ce n'est pas bon...

- Alors peut être puis-je me joindre à vous pour le reste du repas ?

Et avec ça il commença à contourner Alice et s'apprêtant à s'asseoir avec nous comme si il savez que nous ne dirions pas ''non '' Sauf que il vient de faire une erreur... Une Alice énervé peut être pire que l'enfer...

- Vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit non ? On ne veut pas de vous ici ! Maintenant tête de cuivre, tu va retourner avec ta famille et nous laisser tranquille !

La voie d'Alice avait été plus élevé que précédemment, ce qui fait que toute la cafétéria vient d'entendre Alice remballer Edward... Beaucoup de filles regardaient choquées, comme si Edward était l'homme que toutes veulent... Les mecs avait pour la plupart un sourire narquois, je présume qu'ils en avaient marre du mec qui se croit le plus beau...

Edward nous regarde comme si il vient de se faire percuter par un camion... C'est Emmett, qui apparu derrière lui...

- Je suis désolé si mon frère vous a ennuyé..

Puis il prit le bras d' Edward et le ramène vers sa table, Edward suivit Emmett met sont corps tremble légèrement, à peine perceptible... Il est dans une colère noir... Intéressant...

_Ash... Faut faire la discussion..._

_Oui..._

C'est moi qui lance la '' fausse '' discussion...

- Tu n'y est pas allé doucement avec lui...

- Je n'aime pas les gars qui pensent que personnes ne leurs dira jamais '' non ''.

- Tu est une vraie diablesse...

Je lui sourit et elle me le rendit... Et j'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser... Et puis une idée m'est apparu...

- Alice...

- Oui ?

- Accepterai-tu de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Et j'ai vu les yeux d'Alice s'illuminer comme des étoiles, je sent mon cœur gonflé en la regardant si heureuse de ma demande... Et je sais ce qui sera parfait pour un premier rendez-vous...

Je reprit aussitôt la parole...

- Et si nous prenions notre après-midi pour allez faire du shopping et trouver des tenues pour notre rendez-vous ce soir, si tu accepte mon invitation...

_Ash ! Je t'aime ! Mon dieu je t'aime ! Je pourrais choisir ? Tu te laissera faire ? _

_Si tu accepte mon invitation, alors tu sera mon inviter d'honneur et tout ce qui te ferai plaisir te sera accorder..._

Et j'avais raison, ses yeux couleur bleu foudre, vibrent avec une telle intensité qui pourrai faire fondre n'importe quoi...

- J'accepte ton invitation et je suis d'accord pour prendre une après-midi pour nous deux.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire sur c'est lèvres... Elle est tellement magnifique...

- Donc je te propose de finir de manger et d'y aller...

Elle acquiesce, toujours avec son sourire...

Dix minutes plus tard, Alice et moi nous nous levons pour aller vider nos plateaux, une fois fait, on se dirige vers la porte de la cafétéria qui donne directement à l'extérieure sur le coté du parking...

Dans le parking, une vingtaine de personnes discutés, un petit groupe de cinq mecs était collé autour de notre voiture... Ça, c'est quelque chose que je déteste...

- Je veux accéder à ma voiture !

Ma voie était glacial et aussi tranchante que des lames... Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent aussitôt de la voiture, je regarde si elle a une rayure ou quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire sur la carrosserie... Heureusement pour eux, elle est nickel... Et puis l'odeur des Cullen me frappe au nez... Allaient t-ils nous suivre encore longtemps ? Sa devient vraiment énervant... Je m'installe dans le siège conducteur, Alice avait déjà mit la musique et chanter en échos à elle...

Une fois hors du parking, nous nous sommes dirigés vers Seattle... Alice fredonner toujours quand nous sommes arrivé devant le magasin de vêtements le plus grand et le plus chère... Alice sautille partout en me demandant de me dépêcher ou sinon tout va partir... Comme si c'est possible...

- Ash ! Vite !

.

.

.

Sa fait plus de six heures que je suis entrain de faire du shopping avec Alice, et je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une overdose... J'ai essayée pas moins de cents-cinquante vêtements différent... Short, Jupe courte, jupe longue, pantalon en soie, en cuire, débardeur, chemise, tee-shirt... Pour les sous-vêtements ça a été le même cycle, je crois que j'ai essayée tout les sous-vêtements de la boutique et je suis sérieuse, même la caissière n'en revenez pas... Et au début elle nous étaient carrément flagrante, mais quand Alice l'a remarqué, elle s'est dirigée vers elle en lui demandant où est le problème... Et la chienne de caisserie avait répondu quelques chose comme '' Encore des gamine qui viennent essayé et tout laisser derrière elle '' Sauf que quand Alice est en mode shopping, il est hors de question de la critiquer... Son prochain geste a été de sortir notre carte de crédit, et quand la caissière a vu que c'était une '' Black maestro '' elle a faillit s'évanouir... Tout de suite après, elle s'excuser une centaines de fois et nous a même offert, trois ensembles complet de notre choix... Sauf que Alice en mode shopping commence à compter seulement quand ils nous est plus possible de porter un sac... Et c'est ce qui est arrivé... Alice a achetée pour plus de quinze mille dollars de sous-vêtements... Et sans compter les autres magasins... Bien sur la rumeur a vite fait le tour de tout les magasins et nous étions accueilli comme des reines... Au final je crois que le montant total s'élève à environ soixante mille dollars... Et le plus drôle c'est quand nous avons quitter le centre commercial, tout les commerçant nous on souhaitez un '' bon retour chez vous, et n'hésitez pas a revenir ! '' Évidemment, '' n'hésitez pas à revenir '' ils en connaissent beaucoup des clients qui achètent pour près de soixante mille dollars de vêtements ?

En essayant de faire rentrer les cinquante-cinq sac d'achats dans la lanborgini... Et ce n'est pas tache facile... Une nouvelle fois l'odeur d'un Cullen nous a frappées... J'avais raison, ils nous surveillent...

_Ash... Dis-moi qu'ils ne vont pas nous suivre jusqu'à chez nous ?_

Oh mon dieu ! Si ils le font vraiment alors... Alors... Il faudra porter et ranger tout c'est sac à vitesse humaine !

_Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse..._

J'ai vu les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent...

_Fini ce petit jeu ! Je vais leurs faire arracher la tête !_

_Alice... S'il te plaît calme toi... Continuons notre jeu, on doit en apprendre le plus possible sur eux et les '' vampires '' et après on aura notre vengeance, mais pour l'instant le manque d'information est notre point faible..._

Alice est en train d'essayer de faire rentrer le dernier sac ans la voiture, mais je peux voir qu'elle réfléchis à ce que j'ai dis...

_Tu as raison, mais trouve quelque chose pour qu'on puisse avoir notre vie privée ! De nous deux, c'est toi la stratège !_

_J'y travaille bébé... _

Alice a raison, elle, elle est plus axé sur les compétences de combat et moi je suis plus axé sur les stratégies... Même de ce point de vue on se complète parfaitement...

Quand les sacs on tous étaient rentrés, nous avons quitté le parking nous dirigeant vers la maison... Une musique de fond jouer dans la voiture, c'est une musique douce et calme, apaisante et je suis sur qu'elle fait partie de la collection des chants mystique d'Alice... Elle avait une passion pour ce style de musique, elle avait découvert qu'en les écoutants, nos instincts étaient apaisés... Mais ces chants étaient assez rare ou ré-utilisés en les remixant pour les faire correspondre aux style de chansons actuelle de l'époque... Elle a dépensée une petit fortune pour retrouvé une grande partie de ces chants d'origine... Mais elle sais que je les aime moi aussi, à la maison, il y a toujours un chant qui est continuellement en train jouer en musique de fond...

Alice fixe la route devant nous, mais je peux dire qu'elle utilise le maximum de ses sens, que sa forme actuelle lui permet, pour se concentrer sur le Cullen qui nous suit... Ce qui me permet de réfléchir à une façon de les conduire à une impasse... Il me faut penser à toutes les possibilités et surtout à toutes leurs action qui pourraient effectuer contre nous... C'est certain qui vont nous suivre même pendant mon rendez-vous avec Alice... Et ils ne seront seulement un ou deux pour cette tache, ce qui veut dire que les autres vont probablement fouiller chez nous... Et si nous sommes réellement humaines, ils nous seraient totalement impossible de prouver leurs présence chez nous... Donc sa seraient nous dévoilé si nous leurs montrons que nous savons...

Mais le problème, c'est que même si nous faisions comme si de rien était, Alice et moi avons des chose qui pourraient ne faire qu'augmenter leurs suspicions... Déjà les chants mystique d'Alice ne sont pas quelque chose que tous peuvent trouver et même acheter... Encore moins de ados de dix-huit ans... Mais nous possédons aussi des livres très anciens et rare sur différents mythes et légendes, ainsi que des textes et manuscrit datant d'aussi longtemps... Sans parler de la salle d'entraînements qui a était renforcer avec deux murs en acier trempés et insonoriser à triple épaisseur, ainsi que toutes les vitres de la maison insonorisé de la même façon, mais aussi, possédant les même attribut que les vitres sans tain... Une maison anti-être surnaturelle... Impossible pour quiconque de voir l'intérieure et encore moins écouter les conversations provenant de la maison... Peut importe la puissance de leurs sens, étant donné que même les nôtres sous notre vraie formes sont presque inefficace, tout nous provient déformé et complètement flou... Et puis j'ai mes propre livres sur les guerre et leurs stratégies... Comme ma copie du texte originale de '' Sun Tzu, l'art de la guerre '' qui a était écrit au VI siècle avant J-C... Même si ma copie n'est pas aussi vieille, elle est bien assez pour clairement dire '' pas humaines ''….

Et puis ils pourront sentir des traces de puissance de notre aura... Ils pourraient aussi tout détruire ou tout nous prendre pour nous faire réagir...

_Ash... Tu as un plan ?_

Mais dans un aussi court laps de temps... La meilleur solution est de créer un environnement complètement faux où ils pourraient fouiller sans ne rien trouver sur nous, à part des choses qui ne feront que nous paraître plus humaine... Donc il faut _l' utiliser..._ Mais, il nous faudra nous comporter comme des humaines à cent pour cent... Peut t-on réussir ? On t-ils d'autre coups d'avance sur nous ? Compte t-il nous provoquer ? Mais si je me trompe et qu'ils connaissent déjà notre maison, qu'ils ont déjà tout découvert... Non...Ils nous on rencontré qu'a midi... Oui, mais ils ont pu suivre nos odeur jusqu'à chez nous... Impossible... L'air est frais et le vent a soufflé assez fort toute la matinée, et puis avec les va et viens des voitures, notre odeur à dû être complètement effacées... Mais si d'autre on des pouvoirs ?

_Ash..._

Si je me trompe et commet une erreur alors ils seront que nous ne sommes pas humaines, et Alice sera en danger... Edward et Victoria feront tout pour la tuer à nouveau... Nous tuer à nouveau... Mais pour l'instant, ils sont dans la confusion et la peur qu' Alice est bien la Alice qu'ils connaissent... Leurs traque constante en est la preuve... Mais seul Edward et Victoria veulent vous tuez... Les autres n'ont montrez que de la confusion... Je peux utiliser ça contre eux... Si je peux leurs mettre des doutes, Edward et Victoria devront agir, alors ils commettrons des erreurs... Mais une chose me rend aveugle... Si d'autre membre de leurs famille connaissent la vérité et son d'accord avec les actes d' Edward...

_Ashley !_

Aie !

_Alice ! T'est folle ? _

_Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle ! Dis-moi à quoi tu pense..._

_J'ai un plan... Mais il y a plusieurs contraintes... Et en espérant que mon raisonnement est bon..._

Alice mis sa main sur jambe me caressant tendrement, j'ai poser ma main droite sur la sienne est dessiner des cercles avec mon pouce... J'ai vu le panneau qui indiquer '' Port Angeles ''

_Ash, tu compte l'utiliser comme une couverture ? _

Elle est vraiment parfaite, magnifique, drôle, intelligente... Il lui a juste fallut voir le panneau '' Port Angeles '' pour comprendre...

_Oui...Mais nous devrons être cent pour cent humaine... _

_Ash... Tu sais que nous avons besoin de prendre notre vraie forme au moins une fois par semaine..._

Elle a raison... Plus nous nous retenons, plus nous perdons le contrôle de nos instinct... Nous avons compris que que notre apparence '' humaines '' agi comme des '' chaînes '' enchaînées à notre corps, se resserrant petit à petit... Et plus les jours passe, plus nous avons l'impression de suffoquer... Et la douleur qui s'empare de nous devient de plus en plus forte... Jusqu'au moment ou nous perdons tout contrôle...

_Je sais Ali... Mais nous devons essayer... Je ne veux pas te voir blesser ou te perdre encore une fois... Et pour ça je dois en apprendre le plus possible sur eux et leur espèce ou toutes les autres qui existent..._

_Ash... Tu ne perdra me pas... Jamais..._

Elle resserra son emprise sur ma main. Et continua...

_Un an se sont écoulé depuis notre notre réveil... Tu as passée les deux premiers mois à prendre soin de moi... Puis ensemble on a appris à se défendre... A en apprendre le plus sur nous... A nous protéger... Puis tu as appris toute sorte de chose sur la guerre... Toutes sorte de stratégies... L'esprit humain... Comment mener une guerre physique et psychologique... _

_Mais ce n'est pas assez ! La preuve quand on a était attaquer dans la forêt par ces vampires !_

_Ash... _

_Non Alice ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux plus imaginer te perdre...Tu est mon monde... Tu est tout pour moi... Je t'ai déjà perdu par deux fois... En me faisant tuée en tant que '' Isabella '' et quand Edward ta tuée avec l'aide de Victoria... Et j'ai faillit te perdre à nouveau dans la forêt à cause de ma faiblesse... _

_Mais nous avons découvert ce que nous sommes vraiment... Ash, ce combat n'est pas seulement le tien, mais aussi le mien... Nous sommes seules mais ensembles... Repose toi aussi sur moi... _

Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue... Elle a raison, ce n'est pas seulement moi... Mais nous deux...

Finalement nous sommes arrivées... Alice et moi, avions acheté une deuxième maison à Port Angeles, elle est meublée et possède tous ce que deux ados de dix huit ans devraient avoir... Elle était un peu à l'écart de la ville tout en restant dans un quartier très fréquentés, loin de toute forêts... On l'avait choisi spécialement pour ça... Donc impossible de surveillé la maison sans attiré l'attention des voisins... La parfaite couverture pour nous...

J'avais raison... Je peux encore sentir le Cullen mais il a vite disparu... Maintenant ils savent où nous '' vivons ''…

- Nous rentrons les sacs, on se prépare et après je t'emmène pour notre rendez-vous...

Elle me fait un grand sourire et commence à prendre les sacs... Maintenant, que nous avons installer notre '' couverture '' nous devons être parfaitement humaines... Et je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous pourrons maintenir cette façade avant de ressentir la douleur nous envahir...

- Ash, on se prépare chacune de notre coté !

- J'y compte bien Alice.

Et puis elle court dans sa chambre se préparer tandis que moi je fais de même dans ma chambre, je ne dois penser qu'à ma soirée avec Alice...

.

.

.

Il est 20 h 25, j'ai réservé le dîner pour 21 h... Alice est presque prêtre et moi je l'attend dans le salon, j'ai mis une tenue de soirée, une robe rouge sang avec des talons de la même couleur, j'ai frisée mais cheveux noir et mis un maquillage léger...

Alice se tient devant moi... Elle porte une longue robe noir, ses cheveux noir en pointe lui donne un air sauvage, comme moi elle a mis un maquillage léger... Sa tenue faire ressortir ses yeux bleu foudre...

- Tu es sublime Alice...

Elle me regarde est son regard reflète le mien... Je peux voir la luxure et la passion dedans...

- Tu est divine Ash... Et cette tenue fait ressortir tes magnifique yeux argent...

Je sens une léger rougeur se propager sur mes joue ce qui fit rire Alice... Je lui prend la main et l' amène à l'extérieure de la maison, elle s'apprête a monter dans la lanborgini...

- Alice...

Elle se tourne et me regarde intriguer...

- Nous ne prenons pas celle là...

Son regard s'agrandit dans la compréhension... J'ouvre la porte du garage et je me dirige vers notre deuxième voiture... Une '' ferrari 458 Italia '' noire ...Je sais qu' Alice aime cette voiture, mais nous avions décidées de ne montrer que la lanborgini... Même si cette dernière attire autant l'attention...

J'ouvre la porte passager pour Alice et elle s'y glisse avec une grâce féline... Une fois sortit du garage, je nous emmènes vers le restaurant le plus romantique de la ville, il ne faut pas longtemps pour y arriver, une fois devant le restaurant, un portier vient m'ouvrir la porte et je lui tend les clés... Il attend que je fasse le tour et que j'ouvre la portière passager pour tendre ma main à Alice et la sortir de la voiture, une fois qu' Alice et moi commençons à marcher vers l'entrée du restaurant, j'entends le moteur de notre voiture d'éloignée...

Le restaurant est clairement pour les gens fortunée... Hé bien... Nous le sommes aussi... Les lustres sont en cristal, de grande peinture sont accroché au murs, le tapis rouge revête le sol.. Chaque table est entouré par des panneau ancien qui donne une intimité aux invités...

.

.

Alice et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour, le repas a été fantastique, on a très peu discuter, seulement des regards et le plaisir d'être avec l'autre, nous nous sommes tenu la main une grande partie du repas, évidemment le repas en lui même était délicieux... Et être avec Alice la rendu divin... Elle continue de me tenir la main, il nous faut pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez nous... Je l'amène jusque devant la porte...

- Ce fut une magnifique soirée en ta compagnie...

Elle me sourit et tend sa main pour me caresser le visage, instinctivement je penche ma tête dans sa main...

- Ash... Cette soirée fut magnifique... Tu est magnifique...

- Alice...

Puis elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, aussitôt je réponds à son baiser, il devient vite passionné et ardent... Une fois séparée, je peux voir dans le regard d' Alice qu'elle me veut autant que je la veux et cette fois-ci rien ne nous en empêchera...

La porte a vite était ouverte et l'escalier rapidement monter... Une fois dans la chambre, j'arrache les vêtement d'Alice immédiatement et elle fait de même avec les miens, quelques seconde plus tard nous sommes complètement nue...

- Ash... Sa fait tellement longtemps...

Elle tend ses mains et les poses sur ma poitrine, les faisant descendre doucement le long de mon corps jusqu'à les poser sur mes fesses qu'elle serre légèrement, elle rapproche son corps jusqu'à le pressé contre le mien et un frisson nous parcoure entièrement toutes les deux...

- Ali.. J'ai attendu si longtemps...

Je l'embrasse et pose mes mains sur son dos caressant tendrement ses deux fentes se qui la fit frisonner à nouveau, je la pousse sur le lit, la rejoignant, je me place sur son ventre et commence a me frotter contre elle se qui la fit gémir, je sens mon excitation couler sur elle, çe qui me rend encore plus excitée, ses mains parcours mon dos frottant mes deux fentes se qui me fait ronronné et augmente encore plus ma coulée d'excitation... Je me penche et l'embrasse, ma langue lèche aussitôt ses lèvres la gouttant puis entrant directement dans sa bouche jouant avec sa langue... Mes mains presse ses seins et joue avec ses tétons durci... Les pinçant et tirant légèrement, ce qui la fait gémir puissamment... Je continue mes baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son coup où je titille et mordille son point d'impulsion...

- Ash ! Ash !

Je continue ma série de baiser sur sa poitrine et suce ses tétons, les faisant tournoyer avec ma langue... Ses doigts continue ses va et vient sur mes deux fentes se qui ne fait qu'augmenter la construction de mon propre orgasme... Ma bouche continue son chemin sur qu'a son nombril et ensuite son parcours jusqu'à son intimité...

- Tu est tellement mouiller Ali...

Son jus coule à flot... Son odeur me rend encore plus folle... C'est tellement incroyable... Elle est mon propre parfum... Celui d'on vous ne voulez qu'une chose c'est de toujours le sentir sur vous... Son clitoris est gonfler et dur... Je pose doucement ma langue dessus et Alice réagit instantanément...

-Ash ! Mon dieu ! J'ai besoin...Touche moi !

Son corps se voûte et je suis obligé de la maintenir avec mes mains... Ma langue descend jusqu'à ses lèvres humides... Mes je l'évite et continue sur ses cuisses, léchant son jus...

- Hum... Ali...

Je sens ses mains agripper mes cheveux me forçant à remonter sur son intimité... Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres... Ses mains resserrent leurs poigne sur mes cheveux... Je sais qu'elle ne va plus tarder à venir...

- Ali... Tu me veux ?

Je l'entend grogner...

- Ash ! Maintenant !

J'enfonce deux doigts en elle d'un seul coup, se qui la fit hurler et m'envoie un nouvelle vague d'excitation directement dans mon intimité... Je déplace mon corps de façon à mettre mon intimité devant son visage, immédiatement, elle utilise sa langue et la rentre en moi, caressant mes parois...

- Ali.. Plus ! Plus !

Elle utiles ses doigt et appui sur mon clitoris... Elle retire sa langue et enfonce deux doigt en moi me faisant arquer ma tête en arrière, hurlant de plaisir, je continu mes va et vient et utilise ma langue pour lécher son clitoris...

- Ash... Je vient ! Je vient !

- Moi aussi ! Ali moi aussi !

Enfonçant mes doigts et mordant son clitoris en même temps se qui la fait venir durement, elle dégage un puissant grognement mélangé avec un gémissement se qui m'envoie des vibrassions directement dans mon cœur et me fait venir dans un puissant orgasme...

Je suce entièrement son jus... Un goût dont jamais je ne me passerais... Je la nettoie délicatement sachant qu'elle est encore sensible et que la nuit ne fait que commencer... Je sens la langue d'Alice me nettoyer aussi...

Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes mélangeant nos jus et nous gouttant... Puis je m 'allonge sur elle, en mêlant nos jambes ensembles, ma tête sur sa poitrine... nos corps commençant a vibrer, puis un ronronnement mutuel se fait entendre...

- Ash... Tu est la meilleur...

Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et dépose un baiser sur son sein...

- Je suis la meilleur par que j'ai la femme la plus merveilleuse avec moi...

A son tour elle dépose un baiser sur mon front... Un silence paisible accompagnant nos ronronnement remplit l'air...

Puis je l'entends murmurer doucement près de mon oreille...

- Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer...

.

.

Voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter :-)


	31. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Bonne lecture à tous ;-)

.

. 

_**BIP BIP BIP **_

- Hum...

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

- Réveil...

_**BIP BIP BI * BOUM ***_

- Qu'es-ce … ?

Je saute du lit recherchant la provenance du bruit, qui ce révèle être le réveil qui a atterrir contre le mur avec une aide extérieure... Alice... Elle est toujours en train de dormir, donc je présume qu'elle ne c'est même pas rendu compte de son geste...

- Alice debout...

Elle remue mais ne se lève pas... J'essaye une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien, apparemment, cette nuit de sexe l'a complètement épuiser... Bien que moi-même, j'arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouvert... Mais le lycée n'attend pas...

Je replace mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, me penche sur elle et lui murmure à l'oreille...

- Alice... Je suis toute nue...

La demi seconde suivante Alice m'avait tirer dans ses bras, son corps broyer le mien, sa bouche en train de sucer mon téton droit, son intimité frottant avec la mienne... Je n'avais pas prévu cette tournure des événements... Et le plus '' bizarre '' c'est qu'elle est encore en train de dormir...

-Alice... Alice...

C'est trop tard, elle a plongé ses doigts en moi et commencer c'est va et vient...

_**1h 30 Plus tard... **_

Nous sommes en train de nous diriger vers le lycée bien que nous ayons manquer les deux premières heures de classe... Alice se fait toute petite dans le siège passagers avec une légère rougeur sur ses joue... Bien que l'on soit très ouverte sexuellement tant que ça reste avec nous deux... Le fait est, qu'Alice m'a fait l'amour pendant qu'elle dormait...

- Ash... Désolé... Je penser que je rêvais...

Bien que je ne sois pas du tout en colère contre elle, elle est trop mignonne actuellement pour que la rassure... Je veux voir le plus longtemps ce visage de petite fille honteuse... Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mon visage...

- Tu m'a donné trois orgasmes de bon matin, alors que nous avons fait l'amour toute cette nuit, nous laissant à peine trois heures de sommeille... Et en plus tu m'a fait l'amour en pensant que tu rêvais... Tu est une vraie perverse Alice...

La rougeur c'est encore plus propager... Trop mignonne... Tellement que j'ai envie de la prendre maintenant... Mais je dois repousser mon envie... Nous avons cours et nous sommes déjà en retards... Si on peut toujours appeler ça un '' retard '' …

- Ash... C'est embarrassant...

- Hum... C'est pas de ma faute si même dans tes rêves tu est une perverse...

- Ash...

Le fait qu'elle soit embarrasser parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle rêvait, alors qu'elle même en temps normale et la première à vanter nos session de sexe... Je trouve ça craquant...

- Tu est trop mignonne Ali... Je suis plutôt heureuse que même pendant ton sommeil, je suis là seul à qui tu pense...

Elle sourit timidement et je prend sa main pour lui déposer un baiser sur chaque doigt... Et je sais que dans quelques minutes la petite Alice '' timide '' va redevenir, la diablesse qui possède mon cœur et mon corps...

_**10 min plus tard...**_

Finalement nous sommes arrivé au lycée juste à temps pour la troisième heure de classe... L'heure est passé relativement bien, le professeur d'histoire, nous a enseigné les différentes batailles au quelle l'empire romain a participé, et pour un professeur d'une petite ville comme Forks, il avait des connaissance approfondi sur le sujet, il a put répondre à quasiment toutes les questions...

Je suis actuellement en train d'attendre Alice devant la cafétéria... Sauf que maintenant, je peux sentir l'odeur des Cullen se rapprocher, donc je n'ai pas le choix, je doit attendre Alice directement à une table... Pour éviter toute confrontation inutile avec eux...

De plus, la dernière fois que nous avons prie notre vraie forme, se fut deux jours avant la rentrée, soit quatre jours depuis lors... Et je peux déjà sentir mon cœur se comprimer légèrement et la douleur se répandre doucement... Même si pour l'instant sa ne gène presque pas, je sais que dans les jours qui suivent, sa va empirer...

Je actuellement à une table vide, attendant Alice, quand la chaise en face de moi fut tirer et qu'un corps s'assoit dessus... Je relève la tête pour voir la personne... Même si je sais qui sait à cause de son odeur...

- Que voulez-vous Cullen ?

- La même chose qu'hier, faire connaissance.

Et puis une deuxième et une troisième chaise sont tirer, en moins de deux minutes je me retrouve en face de trois Cullen... Le blond qui fait toujours une tête d'enterrement et une blonde plus petite que lui...

Le blond prie la parole...

- Bonjour, je suis Jasper Hale et voici Jane Volturi.

- Que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Mais quelque chose me tracasser, Alice n'est toujours pas là et le reste des Cullen non plus... Ça m'inquiète... Je suis sur qu'ils nous ont séparé pour pourvoir obtenir des réponses... _'' Diviser pour mieux régner ''_ …. Ce proverbe s'applique parfaitement ici...

_Alice ? Y'a de grandes chances pour que trois Cullen essaye de t'empêcher de me rejoindre..._

_Effectivement, trois d'entre eux sont en attente devant ma salle de cours... Que fait-on ? _

La voie de Jasper interrompit m'a discutions avec Alice... Mais je ne peux pas leur montrer que mon intention est focaliser ailleurs..

- Apprendre à faire connaissance, Edward c'est peut être montrer un peu trop insistant hier, et nous aimerions avoir un nouveau départ.

- Et comme Alice lui a dit hier, nous ne sommes pas intéressées.

_Alice... N'oublie '' façade humaine '' _

_J'arrive a la cafétéria dans deux-trois minutes Ash..._

_Ok..._

C'est la voie d' Edward qui se fit entendre...

- Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nous connaître ? Sa devient sérieusement bizarre. Limite du harcèlement.

J'ai entendu un faible grognement provenant de Jane, et aussitôt une nouvelle sensation de calme m' a submerger comme hier, ça ne peux pas être Jane car elle m'était agressif, Edward son pouvoir et de lire dans les pensées... Donc il ne reste plus que Jasper... A quoi consiste t-il exactement ?

Jane prit la parole...

- Et pourquoi aurions nous envie de vous connaître ? !

Une faille...

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

Elle grogna à nouveau, mais je fis aucun geste de surprise... Après tout, une humaine n'aurait pas pu l'entendre... Et j'ai bien vu les regards de Jasper et d' Edward surveiller la moindre de mes réaction...

Edward reprit...

- Ont vous trouvent intéressantes, nous pensons que nous pourrions devenir amis.

Il me prend vraiment pour une gourde ! En plus avec son sourire nauséeux... Il me donne envie de vomir...

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'amis... Surtout aussi bizarre que vous !

Je compte bien sur Jane pour mordre à l' hameçon et pouvoir les coincer... Et bien sur elle a mordu...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? ! Je vais vous arracher la tête !

J' ignorer la menace, mais je sens la colère montait en moi... Puis une nouvelle vague de calme... J'en suis sur... Un empathe... Il agit que quand quelqu'un devient agressif... Et pour ça il doit pouvoir lire les émotions... Donc un lecteur d'esprit et un empathe...

Je me suis reculer dans ma chaise pour pouvoir tous les voir dans mon champs de vision... Et je pouvais sentir le parfum d'Alice se rapprocher... Elle a du être retarder par les Cullen...

- On vous trouves bizarre... Mike m'a dit votre histoire... Tous adopter par vos parents, en couple les uns les autres... Et pourtant, vous avez tous les même trait physique, bizarre non ?

J'ai pu les voir se raidir, avant de vite se reprendre... J'ai continuer...

- Regardez-vous, vous êtes tous adopter, et pourtant vous êtes tous pales, vos yeux sont de la même couleur, vos cernent sous les yeux sont pareil... Et puis hier quand je suis rentrer dans la cafétéria, j'ai vu vos plateaux remplit et quand on a quitter par la porte extérieure près de votre table, ils étaient encore intact... Et me dite pas, '' on les a fini après votre départ '' parce que c'est faux, je vous est vu dans mon rétroviseur quand j'ai quitter le parking.

Alice entra dans la cafétéria, quand elle a vu les Cullen avec moi, son regard c'est assombrie dangereusement... Puis les trois autres Cullen on suivit derrière elle... Alice a rapidement acheter son repas et s'est vite rendu à mes coté où elle s'est assise très proche de moi... Sa position sur moi montrer clairement la possessivité à mon égard...

Alice s'adressa à Edward...

- Encore vous ? Que voulez vous encore ? C'est du harcèlement !

Edward réagit à peine... Trop choquer par mes observation précédente... Ils commencèrent à se lever , mais je n'en avait pas fini avec eux...

- Attendez, manger avec nous.

A nouveau ils se raidirent...

Edward se retourna...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vous nous avez clairement fait comprendre votre refus de nous côtoyer.

J'ai vite repris...

- Effectivement, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre que vous refusez maintenant, alors que vous avez tant insisté et ceux malgré les paroles d' Alice hier. Ou es-ce à cause des remarque sur j'ai faites sur vous ?

Une lueur de haine a vite traverser son regards...

- On accepte votre invitation.

Ils se sont rassis, ainsi que Rosalie, Emmett et Victoria.

_Ash, que fait-tu ?_

_Je les ai mis au pied du mur... C'est le moment d' attaquer psychologiquement et leurs mettre des doutes..._

_Quels Doutes ? …. OH ! Moi... Tu est vraiment redoutable... Mon Ashley... _

_Pas autant que toi ma diablesse... _

J'ai vite repris la situation à la table... Je sais que nous devrons donné des informations... Et si Jasper est bien un '' Empathe '' alors il sera si on ment...

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avait l'aire sur le point de vomir...

Et c'est vraie... Ils ont une tête à faire peur... Donc , leurs espèce ne peuvent pas manger de la nourriture humaine...

- Sa va allez, nous sommes juste habituer à une alimentation spécifique...

Évidemment...

_- _Et si nous apprenions à nous connaître, vous le vouliez tellement.

Personne ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes... Puis Edward prit la parole...

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De Port Angeles. Nous y habitons, mais le lycée le plus proche est celui ci donc nous voilà. Pourquoi avez-vous tous les yeux or ?

C'est Jasper qui répond...

- C'est génétique, nos parents adoptif l'on aussi, et ils nous ont adopter principalement à cause de ça...

Oh... Jolie la réponse... Elle tient la route... Enfin en temps normale...

Rosalie prit la parole...

- Comment vous êtes vous connue toute les deux ?

Alice lui répond...

- Il y a un an, dans un hôpital. J'ai était dans le coma pendant plusieurs année à la suite d'un accident, je me suis réveillé un mois avant ma rencontre avec Ashley.

_Toujours aussi doué pour raconter une histoire..._

_Toujours Ash..._

Alice reprit...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si pales ?

Edward répond...

- Notre épiderme est très sensible au soleil...

Alice reprit aussitôt...

- Vous ressemblé à des cadavres... Ou plutôt des '' vampires ''…

Un bref silence avant qu' Emmett éclate de rire... Un rire forcer...

- Des vampires ? Vraiment ? C'est la première fois qu'on nous le dit !

Il continuer de rire... Mais Alice est doué dans une guerre d'esprit...

- C'est vraie, sinon vous ne sortirez pas en plein soleil... Et c'est le cas pour demain et vous serez tous là... Mais votre peau pale m'y a fait penser et puis vous avez quelques chose de différents...

Le rire d' Emmett s'est arrêter et se mit a manger... Avec une grimace et un regard de dégoût envers son assiette... Je peux voir tout les autres chercher un moyen de contrer la déclaration d' Alice...

Rosalie prit la parole...

- Non, les jours de soleil nous partons en famille camper …

Alice fit mine de réfléchir... Avant de reprendre...

- Sa pourrait sonner comme une excuse de ne pas se montrer au soleil... En plus on m'a dit que chaque fois que le soleil était là, vous partiez camper...

- C'est pour ça que nous en profitons, c'est rare que le soleil se montre.

J'ai repris la conversation...

- Donc demain vous ne serez pas là ?

- Non

- Ont pourraient vous accompagnées ? Sa fait longtemps que je n'aie pas camper et Alice n'a aucun souvenir d' avant son accident...

Je savais que je venais de révélé une information important pour eux à propos des souvenirs d' Alice... Mais je sais aussi qu'ils vont mordre à l' hameçon et vouloir en savoir plus...

Edward prit la parole...

- Le camping est une activité que nous pratiquons en famille, je suis désolé.

Comme si j'avais vraiment envie de faire du camping... Abruti...

Jasper reprit...

- Alice n'as plus de souvenir avant son réveil ?

Alice prit la parole...

- Non, d'après les médecins, j'ai reçu un choc important qui a endommager ma zone mémorielle du cerveau et le fait que je sois entré dans le coma n'a pas aider.

J'ai vu Edward sourire infiniment... Et il m'a fallut toute mes forces et la main d' Alice pour ne pas lui arracher la tête...

Et puis m'a colère a pris le dessus... Les mots sont sortit tout seul...

- Vous n'êtes pas humain.

Leurs visage ont flashés vers nous...

_Ash ? _

_Je sais... Une erreur... _

Elle serre ma main en signe de soutien... La sonnerie se fit entendre, Alice m'a vite tirés avec elle et nous avons quitter la cafétéria avec le regard des Cullen sur nous...

.

.

Depuis ce moment dans la cafétéria, une semaine c'est passée... Nous avons étaient surveillées sans cesse... Ils se sont introduit chez nous... Fouiller nos affaires... Nous n'avons plus eu un moment de libre depuis mon erreur... C'est de ma faute... Ma faiblesse et ma colère ont pris le dessus...

De plus, sa fait trop longtemps que nous avons notre forme humaine... Alice tien le coup, mais moi je suis quasiment à ma limite... La colère que je ressens... Le fait de savoir qu'ils surveille mon Alice sans arrêt comme des voyeurs... Tout ça ne fait qu'accélérer le processus... La douleur devient insupportable et la pression soumis par mon aura et ma bête ne fait que compresser mes organes et surtout mon cœur... Les chants d' Alice ne font quasiment plus effet...

Alice et moi sommes à la cafétéria, les Cullen braquer sur nous... Alice est à mes coté, chantant un des chants mystique pour m'apaiser... Je sais que les Cullen peuvent l'entendre... Même si Alice chante en dessous de l'échelle auditive humaine... Ces bras entour ma taille et sa tête repose sur mon épaule, sa bouche orienter vers mon oreille... Je sais que mon état la fait souffrir et qu'elle ne supporte plus de me voir comme ça... Mais les Cullen ne doivent pas savoir pour notre véritable formes... Les yeux d' Alice reflète la tristesse et la douleur pur pour moi... Et sa me fait mal... J'ai commis une erreur et en voici les résultats... Une traque constante de la part des Cullen...

Tout mes sens sont concentrer sur Alice... Mon toucher sur sa peau douce... Mon odorat sur son parfum divin... Mon ouïe sur sa voix céleste... Ma vue sur sa beauté majestueuse... Ma langue la gouttant lors de nos baisers... Alice est complètement en moi... Le fait que je ronronne actuellement en est la preuve...

On a aussi découvert que Jane possède aussi un pouvoir... Sauf que nous ne savons pas quoi exactement... A part que c'est un pouvoir mental '' agressif '' Ce qui nous donne pas envie dans savoir plus...

Une nouvelle vague de douleur directement à mon cœur me fait enfoncer ma tête dans le coup d'Alice en essayant le plus possible de masquer ma douleur... La voix d'Alice continue à chanter et sa main me caresse les cheveux...

Alice ne cache pas le fait que nous sommes ensembles... Que nous nous appartenons mutuellement... Pourquoi ? Parce que deux jours après mon erreur avec les Cullen, Mike a passé toute la matinée a flirté avec moi... A me touché... Et son esprit était remplit de pensées obscène sur moi et lui dans un lit... Alice n'a pas supporter ça longtemps... Elle a attrapée Mike juste avant d'entré dans la cafétéria et la menacer de lui arracher chaque membre un par un si il me toucher une seul fois ou même si il venait à seulement pensé à moi... Le résultat ? Le bras droit de Mike fracturer... Et quand elle m'a rejoint, elle m'a prise et ma embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde pour bien faire comprendre le message... Alice m'avait allongé sur le bain de la table continuant a m' embrasser et parcourir mon corps avec ses mains...

Quand plusieurs sifflement se sont fait entendre, l'instinct de possessivité d'Alice a prit le dessus et elle s'est mis a grognée dangereusement... Heureusement avec le vacarme que la scène avait provoqué aucun humain ne l'a entendu... Mais pour les Cullen se fut la preuve que nous l'étions pas... Seulement ma priorité à ce moment là, était de maintenir Alice avec moi pour l'empêcher de tuer tout ceux qui me regarder ou penser à nous avec la mention '' Sexe '' écrit en gros...

_Ash... Sa suffit, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas quelle seront les conséquence si tu continue à maintenir ta forme humaine..._

_Ali... Sa va aller...  
><em>

_Non ! C'est fois tu te tais ! _

Alice se leva et me pris avec elle, elle me soutenez pour pas que je m'effondre... Sauf qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur m'a submerger et je me suis retrouver à genoux en train de cracher du sang dans ma main... Je lève la tête pour regarder Alice... Mais mon regard est tomber dans un gouffre de douleur et de tristesse... Je peux voir du sang s'accumuler dans ses yeux... Elle est sur le point de pleurer... Alice pleure à cause de moi...

-Alice...

Elle fut immédiatement à mes cotés... Heureusement, je suis dos à la cafétéria, personne n'a pu voir le sang... Mais certain peuvent le sentir... Alice me relève et me traîne hors du lycée.. Pour une fois, le parking est presque désert, le peu de personnes qui y sont sont trop loin pour faire attention à nous... On travers le parking et la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt... Malgré mon état je peux sentir les Cullen nous entourer lentement...

_Ali... Non... Sa va aller... _

_Ash... S'il te plaît... J'ai mon cœur qui se brise rien qu'en te regardant souffrir... Je ne peut plus le supporter... Je les tuerais tous si il le faut... Tu est ma seule priorité..._

_Je t'aime Ali..._

_Comme je t'aime Ash..._

Nous étions arriver au cœur de la forêt... Les Cullen autour de nous... Deux présence de plus... Puis mon esprit à commencer à dériver dans celui d' Alice...

Je suis complètement dans l'esprit d' Alice... Je peux voir ces souvenirs nous concernant... Je peux sentir ses émotions... Un mouvement... Un hurlement... Un hurlement de rage et de douleur... Je me suis retrouver devant un tigre blanc avec des ailes noir... Le gardien d' Alice... Il hurler à mort... Puis il est venu vers moi... M'entourant... Me protégeant... Son aile gauche rabattu pour me couvrir... Mon état est en train de faire souffrir Alice à un tel point que son propre gardien ressenter sa douleur et sa tristesse pour moi... Puis le tigre hurla à nouveau...

Tout disparu... J'ai rouvert les yeux... Alice me tenait dans ses bras défensivement... Tout comme son gardien a fait... En regardant les yeux d'Alice... J'ai compris... La rage est en train de lui faire perdre le contrôle... Le blanc de ses yeux commencer à devenir noir... Se propageant... Mes doigts dans son dos peuvent sentir ses ailes essayer de se libérer...

- Que voulez-vous ? !

La voix d'Alice résonné dans la forêt...

Puis plusieurs nouvelle présence se fit sentir... Mais l'odeur est différente... Chien mouillé... Cinq présence avec cette odeur ont rejoins les Cullen... Treize ennemis face à Alice qui me protéger...

Non... Je doigt réagir... Mais personne ne doit savoir pour nous... Si ont se révèle, nous deviendrons la cible de nombreux ennemis... Mais Alice va être blessé... A cause de moi... Blessée... Blessée...

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre...

- Nous voulons avoir une discussion avec vous, je pourrai soigner votre amie...

Alice grogna sans retenu découvrant ses crocs... J'ai entendu plusieurs halètement...

- Qu'es-ce que vous êtes ?

- Bordel faut les tuez !

- Elles sont sur notre territoire !

- Elles connaissent notre secret !

- Elles sont des ennemie !

- Les tuez !

- Les tuez !

Sa a continuer pendant plusieurs secondes... Je peux entendre des grognement sourd... Puis une nouvelle fois cette voix...

- Écoutez, votre amie a l'air gravement malade, je peux l'aider. Nous voulons juste parler.

Alice hurla de nouveau...

- Nous aidez ? C'est à cause de vous tout ce qui nous est arrivées ! Reculez !

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter... On doit réagir... En plus les nouvelles présence ne sont pas normal, sans être des vampires... Mais elles sont dangereuses... Je ne sais pas quoi... Mais il est hors de question qu' Alice soit blessée...

Puis quelque chose... Une nouvelle présence... Familière... Elle se rapproche... Alice regarder autour d'elle... Elle l'a sentit elle aussi... Puis la présence apparu sortant de derrière les arbres

Je relève la tête difficilement.. Une femme se rapproche de nous ignorant les Cullen... Cheveux long noire avec des mèche or et blanc qui lui tombe jusqu'au bas du dos... Et ses yeux... Ces pupilles complètement rétracter, identique aux pupilles des félins en pleine lumière... Deux fentes verticale noire... Entourer par leurs iris argenté... Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres... Je peux voir Alice sourire timidement à la femme aussi... Se rappelant les souvenirs que je lui ai montrer...

Les Cullen se sont regrouper en position d' attaque, à leurs cotés des immenses loup, ils grognent en découvrant leurs dents... La femme les ignorant complètement se rapproche de nous... Ses lèvres formant un magnifique sourire... Ses yeux montrant un amour inconditionnel pour Alice et moi...

Une fois devant nous... Elle nous regarde entièrement et je peux voir la fierté dans ses yeux... Alice rougit timidement... Me rapprochant d'elle, mais pas pour montrer une forme de possessivité ou de jalousie envers la femme... Mais simplement pour cacher sa nervosité...

Le sourire de la femme devient encore plus doux en voyant la réaction d'Alice et un petit rire s' échappe de ses lèvres... Alice rougissant encore plus...

Puis une voix enchanteresse se fit entendre...

- Après tout ce temps, je peux enfin voir mes filles...

.

. 

Voilà reviews ? Bien ? Mauvais ? A vos clavier ;-)


	32. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Bonne lecture.

.

.

Le sourire de la femme devient encore plus doux en voyant la réaction d'Alice et un petit rire s' échappe de ses lèvres... Alice rougissant encore plus...

Puis une voix enchanteresse se fit entendre...

- Après tout ce temps, je peux enfin voir mes filles...

Tout autour de nous a disparu... Alice sourit à la femme, tandis que cette dernière nous regarde avec des yeux remplit d'amour... Puis une voix se fit entendre, nous faisant reprendre conscience de la situation actuelle...

La voix de Carliste...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme se retourne pour regarder Carliste, mais j'ai pu voir une lueur de colère pour nous avoir interrompu...

- Je suis Angel... Leur mère.

Notre mère... Maman... Angel... Maman... C'est vraie qu' Alice et moi en avons parlée... Étant celle qui nous a transformée... Elle nous a donnée naissance et son sang parcours nos veines... Maman... Je peux sentir une légère rougeur sur mes joues... Je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler '' maman ''… Pourtant sa me paraît naturel de la voir comme telle... Comme si tout mon être la reconnut comme ma mère...

Angel me fit face... Et son regard exprimer de l'inquiétude pour moi... Elle ne doit pas être heureuse de mon état...

- Ashley...

Bizarrement, j'ai honte d'être dans cette état en face elle... Je ne sais pas si elle a lu mon esprit ou qu 'elle a ressenti ce sentiment de honte qui s'est emparée de moi... Mais sa voix fut douce et tendre...

- Tu t'est mis dans cette état pour protéger Alice... Je suis fier de toi...

Puis elle regarda Alice...

- Alice... C'est la première fois que tu me voie... Je suis aussi fière de toi pour protéger Ashley comme tu le fais, malgré le danger...

Puis elle s'approcha de nous nous embrassant sur le front Alice et moi... Et un sentiment de protection m'a submerger... Comme si plus aucun danger ne s' en prendra à nous... Je peux aussi sentir mon corps s'apaiser... Même si la douleur est toujours là, elle n'est plus aussi vivace qu'avant...

Angel reprit...

- Bon... Maintenant buvez...

Alice et moi regardions Angel avec un visage confus... Cette dernière, nous tendis ses poignées...

- Buvez... Vous irez beaucoup mieux...

Alice reprit...

- Et toi ?

Angel lui sourit tendrement...

- Le plus important se sont mes filles, maintenant buvez.

Bien qu'avec de l'hésitation, j'ai pris son poignée et mes crocs ont plongés dedans... Le sang a vite coulé dans ma gorge, il est délicieux... Sucré et doux... Je peux déjà sentir mon corps récupérer ses forces...

- Les filles...

Sa voix m'a fait reprendre conscience que le sang que je bois est celui de ma mère.. Instinctivement, j'ai reculée et lécher les deux trous... Alice fit de même... La voix d' Angel se fit entendre...

- Ce n'est que temporaire, vous devrez le faire plus tard.

On a compris de quoi elle parler... Reprendre notre vrai forme... Je sais que nous avons pas le choix... Mais pour l'instant j'ai récupérée une partie de mes forces et je peux faire face à la situation actuelle...

Plusieurs grognement se fit entendre... Mon corps s'est automatiquement déplacé devant Angel... Alice à mes cotés... Répondant avec notre propre grognement...

Puis une main a commencer à caresser mes cheveux avec amour et tendresse... Je me suis tournée, toujours les yeux fermés et me suis collée au corps d' Angel... Je sens la main d'Alice prendre la mienne, ouvrant les yeux, je la voix dans la même position que moi... Nos têtes appuyées sur la poitrine d' Angel, cette dernière continuer de caresser nos cheveux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça... Mais sa me paraît normal...

Puis plusieurs images sont apparu dans mon esprit... Différente famille de félins... Toute sorte de prédateur de différente espèces... Mais ils ont tous un point commun... Les scène décrives des petits avec leur mère... Certain dorme avec elle... D'autres joue avec elle... Puis d'autre scène ont défilé mais toujours montrant la mère protégeant ces petits... Les aimants...

J'ai vite ouvert les yeux... Alice montrer aussi de la confusion... Apparemment, elle a aussi vu ces scène... Mais Alice étant Alice, elle a vite refermer les yeux et soupira, sa tête poser sur la poitrine de notre mère... Ignorant les Cullen et les loups... A vraie dire la seule chose que je veux, c' est d'être dans un lit est pouvoir dormir moi et Alice dans les bras de notre mère...

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre... J'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder la personne en question... Mes bras enlacer la taille d' Angel tout comme Alice l' enlacer aussi...

La nouvelle voix prit la parole...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ici c'est notre territoire et vous n'êtes pas les biens venus !

Les yeux d'Alice ainsi que les miens ont rétrécie dangereusement... L'homme indigène recula d'un pas... Grognant sur nous...

Carliste prit position à coté de l'homme bronzée...

- Excusez mon amis, voici Sam c'est l'Alpha de la meute de loup.

Il attendit quelque seconde et repris...

- Pouvons nous discuter et ainsi éviter un combat inutile ? Nous voulons vous posez quelques questions...

Angel lui répondit...

- Hum... Bien sur.

J'ai flashée ma tête en direction de ma mère pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, la seul chose qu'elle fit est de me sourire... Un sourire réconfortant...

Elle reprit la parole...

- Allons chez vous.

Carliste acquiesça et puis ils ont tous disparu...

Je me suis adresser à Angel...

- Pourquoi ? Nous avons tout fait pour l'éviter et cacher notre nature...

A nouveau elle me sourit...

- Nous n' allons pas révélées notre nature... Pour moi y'a plus important que ses vampires... Depuis un an, j'ai essayée de revenir à vos cotées, d'être une bonne mère et de tout vous apprendre... Malheureusement, on m'en a empêchée... Aujourd'hui, je suis ici, et je veux pouvoir vivre avec mes filles sans conflit. Et pour ça, je vais mettre un terme au problème concernant ses vampires.

Plusieurs émotions sont passées dans les yeux d' Angel, le remord et la tristesse pour ne pas avoir était à nos cotés... Puis de la colère et la haine pour les Cullen...

Elle reprit...

- Et maintenant qu'aucun d'entre eux est autour...

Elle ferme les yeux quelque seconde... Puis de la brume a commencer à nous entourer, nous encerclant entièrement... La brume dégage la même sensation que celle qui apparaît quand nous prenons notre vraie forme...

Angel ouvrit les yeux... Ces dernier brillaient d'espoir et d'excitation...

- …. Je veux voir mes filles...

Bien que Alice et moi aurions pu être confus pas rapport à ses paroles, nous l'étions pas... Elle veux nous '' voir ''…. Notre vraie '' nous ''…. Ses filles...

Alice prit la parole...

- Mais si ils reviennent...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personnes ne peux nous rejoindre ou sentir notre aura... La brume nous protège...

En voyant nos regard confus elle reprit...

- Je vais tout vous expliquer plus tard, mais maintenant...

Alice et moi avons commencer à enlever notre haut, puis notre soutien gorge... Bien que sa aurai pu être gênant... Encore une fois sa me parait naturel d'être nue devant Angel, même si c'est seulement ma poitrine qui l'est actuellement, je sais que même nue sa ne changerai rien... Le fait qu'Alice le soit aussi face à une autre personne m'aurai fait réagir immédiatement... Mais pas pour Angel... Je ne ressent aucun sentiment de jalousie ou de possessivité...

Enfin nous allons pouvoir nous libérer... Angel commencer à sourire... Un immense sourire...

Une fois notre dos complètement libérer... Alice et moi avons fermer les yeux... Nous concentrant sur la libération de notre forme... Quelque secondes plus tard... Mes ailes furent libérer, complètement étendu... Mes yeux entièrement noir et mes crocs sortit... Je soupire de bien être... Enfin libre...

Alice se tien à mes cotés et me prit la main... Attendant une réaction de notre mère... Cette dernière nous regardez avec un regard intense...

- Magnifique... Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifique...

Autant dire qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que nous rougissions... Le regard d' Angel brille de fierté... D' excitation... De tendresse, mais aussi... D'amour...

Comme à chacune de nos transformation... La météo avait réagit à notre vraie forme... Des nuages noir obscurcir complètement le ciel et le tonnerre gronder... Mais le tout ne faisait que nous apaiser... La scène aurai pu être de mauvaise augure ou annoncer un danger... Ou tout simplement être dangereuse pour les humain... Mais pour nous, le tonnerre, les nuages noir, l'air glaciale... L'ambiance... Tout cela nous fait sentir chez nous... Remplir de bien être...

Angel prit la parole...

- Vraiment magnifique... Vous êtes bien mes filles, belles et puissantes... Je suis tellement heureuse d'être votre mère...

Alice et moi se tenions devant Angel... J'ai pris la parole...

- Je parle pour nous deux en disant que nous sommes heureuse d'être tes filles... Tu nous a sauvées... Tu nous a données une nouvelle vie... Tu nous a donnée naissance grâce à ton sang et nous en sommes en fières...

Alice continua...

- On a attendu si longtemps pour qu'enfin ont puissent être avec toi... Être une famille...

Angel nous sourit avec amour... Elle a juste ouvert ses bras que nous nous sommes enfoui dedans... L'enlaçant et reposant nos tête dans sa poitrine... Il en faux pas plus pour que le corps d'Alice et le mien se mettent à vibrer, créant deux ronronnement... Nos ailes nous entourant créant une bulle et nous protégeant du monde...

.

.

Finalement, nous avons passées trois heures coupées du monde... Alice et moi avons agit comme des petites filles devant leur mère... Ont a fait plusieurs courses autour de la clairière... Avons améliorer notre contrôle des mouvements aériens, bien que se soit encore difficile de se déplacer gracieusement... Angel nous a regarder assise sur l' herbe... Toujours en souriant... Ce fut un moment magique pour Alice et moi... Bien que le reste du monde trouvera ça bizarre que nous agissions comme ça avec Angel... On n'y peut rien... Et puis en tant qu' humaine, ma mère ne m'a jamais aimée... Et Alice ne se rappelle plus de rien... Pour nous deux, Angel est notre seul et unique mère... Même nos gardiens n'ont montrer aucun signe d'opposition ou d'agressivité... Alice et moi pouvions les sentir complètement apaiser, calme, heureux...

Puis nous avons repris notre forme humaine... Et nous nous sommes dirigées vers la maison des Cullen... Quelque minute après qu' Angel est fait disparaître la brume, les loups sont apparu comme des furibonds... Complètement fou et sauvage... Nous demandant de nous expliquer ce que nous avons fait sinon ils nous tuerai immédiatement...

Sauf que notre mère apparemment n'aime pas quand quelqu'un menace ces filles... Et Sam en a eu un aperçu... A peine à t-il dit ces mots qu' elle l' a attrapée par le cou et le frappant avec sa paume de la main gauche directement à la mâchoire... Le choc fut sourd et la tête de Sam fut un mouvement brusque et nette avant que son corps tombe raide au sol... Inconscient... Carliste est vite intervenu pour rassuré la meute de loups que Sam est toujours vivant... Bien que la tension soit palpable, tous sont tendu et à l' affût du moindre mouvement d' Angel...

Ce qui fait que maintenant nous sommes dans le salon des Cullen, attendant que la discussion commence...

.

.  
>.<p>

Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que les précédent, mais j'avais envie de créant un moment entre Angel, Alice et Ashley...

N'hésitez pas a commenter, sa fait toujours plaisir et motive ,)


	33. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Je tiens a vous remerciez, sa fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

Ce qui fait que maintenant nous sommes dans le salon des Cullen, attendant que la discussion commence...

Les loups ont ramené Sam chez eux, pour qu'il puisse récupérer et éviter qu'il attaque quelqu'un après son réveil... Emmett, Rosalie, Jane et Jasper sont assis sur un canapé, Carliste et sa femme qui s'est présenté en tant qu' Esmée ont pris deux chaises, Edward et Victoria sont appuyés contre le mur, le plus loin possible de nous... Quand à nous, nous sommes assis sur le deuxième canapé, Alice s'est allongée, reposant sa tête sur les genoux d' Angel et moi je suis à sa droite, le plus proche possible d'elle reposant ma tête sur son épaule... Alice et moi avons toujours se besoin d'être physiquement proche d' Angel, bien que nous ne savons toujours pas d' où vient ce besoin...

Carliste prit la parole...

- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de répondre à nos question, je...

Angel le coupa...

- Je vous arrête, j'ai accepter de venir discuter avec vous, pas de répondre à vos questions... Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en position de force sur nous...

Edward grogna...

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi faible et inutile que ces cabots ! Alors répondez à nos questions !

J'ai grogner sur lui et ouvert la bouche pour allonger mes crocs... Il s'est mis en positions d' attaque, mais son regard montrer sa faiblesse... La peur...

Esmée prit la parole...

- Edward sa suffit !

Il grogne une dernière fois avant de se détendre légèrement... Je rétracte mes crocs et repose ma tête sur l'épaule d' Angel...

Carliste reprit la parole

- Désolé pour mon fils... Peut-on savoir d'où vous venez ?

Je regarder Carliste...

- De Port Angeles...

Puis Angel eu un petit rire... Je penche la tête en arrière pour la regarder, elle sourit... Un sourire amusé...

- Je pense qu' il voulait savoir d' où '' moi '' je viens...

Une légère rougeur sur mes joues... J'ai enfuis ma tête dans le cou d' Angel... Elle et Alice rit pendant quelques secondes...

Angel continua...

- Je viens d'un endroit qui vous est inconnu.

- Je vit depuis Trois cent soixante quatre ans, je pense que je connais quasiment toutes les régions du monde...

Angel le regarde avec un air amusé...

- Et moi je vis depuis plus de mille six cents ans, oseriez vous comparé votre vie et vos connaissances aux miennes ?

Le choc de son age fut général... Elle est viei...

- Je ne suis pas vieille !

Angel me regarde avec un regard de reproche... Oh Oh... L'âge est un sujet tabou...

Elle reprit...

- D'ailleurs je suis dans la pleine force de l'âge.

Je ris au comportement d' Angel... Elle fit la moue... Qui d'ailleurs me rappelle celle d' Alice... Les deux étant trop mignonne... Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue en signe de pardon, un sourire se dessine aussitôt... Et en parlant d' Alice...

- Alice... ?

- Hum...

J'y crois pas ! Elle dort! Elle dort dans cette situations plus que tendu et dangereuse ! Mais toujours aussi mignonne pendant son sommeil... Je me penche pour l'embrasser à son tour, elle sourit tout comme Angel... J'ai reposée ma tête sur l'épaule d' Angel et attendu la suite de la discussion...

Carliste repris...

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de cette âge... J'ai toujours penser que le plus vieux vampire encore en vie était Aro des Volturi avec un âge de sept cent quarante ans...

Je dévisage Carliste...

- Qui sont les Volturi ?

Il réfléchi un moment, puis fini par me répondre...

- C'est le plus grand et le plus puissant coven de vampire qui existe, ils font les lois et appliquent les sentences pour ceux qui les enfreignent... Ils gouvernent notre race...

C'est pas vrais... Il manque plus que ça... Des vampires qui se prennent pour les maîtres du monde... Heureusement que personne ne sait ce que nous sommes... J'imagine même pas les conséquences si ils viennent à le savoir...

Esmée prit la parole...

- Sont elles réellement vos filles ?

Angel continua...

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Le regard d' Esmée descendit sur le visage d'Alice... Ont t-ils des doutes sur Alice ? Savent-ils qu'elle est bien celle qu'ils connaissent ?

Esmée disparu et réapparu avec un cadre photo... Elle nous le tendit puis prit la parole...

- Parce que je suis sur qu'elle est notre fille et non la votre.

La photo représentée Alice... Bien que physiquement elle est légèrement différente de maintenant, mais ont peut dire que les deux Alice ne font qu'une...

Angel prit la parole...

- La Alice de cette photo est morte. Celle qui dort actuellement est bien ma fille, tout comme Ashley... Si vous voulez une preuve faisons un test ADN... Après tout votre mari est médecin et vampires... Il doit avoir le nécessaire pour ça...

Les Cullen se regardent tous pendant plusieurs secondes... Puis Carliste et Esmée hochèrent la tête... Plusieurs minutes plus tard Carliste a installé une sorte de machine avec un petit écran...

- Si vous voulez bien me donner un peu de votre sang...

Il nous tendit une aiguille et trois tube... Bien que je ne l'admettrai pas à voix haute, j'ai peur de savoir le résultat... Si il est négatif...

Angel remplis le sien avec deux gouttes sang... Puis à mon tour et celui d Alice... Cette dernière a juste grimacé au moment ou l'aiguille a piquée son doigt, mais continua à dormir... Puis Carliste prit les trois tubes... Bien que personnes ne dirent rien... Tout les Cullen ont les yeux noirs charbon...

On attend tous les résultats... Esmée a une lueur d'espoir dans son regard... Un espoir que les résultat soit négatif... Du moins pour ceux d'Alice... Puis l'écran a sonné et tout les regards ont fixé sur ce dernier... Plusieurs lignes défilent à l'écran... Puis le résultat...

Carliste prit la parole...

- Le test est positif à quatre vingt dix huit pour cents pour Ashley et Angel... Elle est bien sa fille...

Le soulagement et une joie immense sont les sentiments que je ressens actuellement... Angel me déposa un baiser sur le front... Je regarde Carliste qui a un froncement de sourcil... Puis le deuxième test se mis en route... Les même lignes défilent et le résultat...

Le seul sentiment que je peux ressentir est la déception... Carliste continua...

- Le test est positif à quatre vingt dix huit pour cents pour Alice et Angel... Elle est bien sa fille...

La déception de la famille Cullen est palpable... Plusieurs regard fut vide... D'autres reste impassible... Et celui d' Esmée la tristesse... Elle reprit la parole...

- Comment c'est possible ? Je suis sur que c'est bien notre Alice !

Carliste continua...

- Et les résultat ne sont pas normal... Un taux de quatre vingt dix huit pour cents est impossible, sauf pour le cas de jumeaux, mais vous ne l'êtes en rien.

Angel soupira...

- Je vous ais dis que la '' Alice '' que vous connaissez est morte... Je vais tout vous racontez... De toute façons je dois expliquer beaucoup de chose à mes filles aussi... Donc autant tout raconter maintenant...

Je dévisage Angel...

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Quand je t'aie expliquer se que je suis... J'ai résumé en gros qu'une partie de l'histoire...

- Oh...

C'est tout ce que je puis dire...

Angel reprit...

- Déjà Alice Cullen est morte il y a de ça un an, en même temps qu' Ashley... Alice a été tuée... Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensée au début, mais j'avais tort, son esprit était encore vivant bien que son corps ne l'était plus... Je suis sur que c'est sa volonté d'être avec Ashley qui lui a permit ce miracle... Ce jour là, j'ai pris la décision de les sauvées toutes les deux... Je l'ais fait...

Elle se tut pendant un moment... Et je prit la parole...

- Quelle point est différent de ce que je me souviens ?

Elle reprit...

- Je vous ais donnée mon sang... Une très grande quantité de sang... Mais se n'est pas aussi simple que ça... Ce jour là, vous êtes bien mortes... Mon sang vous a tuées... Et le processus a commencé...

-Comment c'est possible si nous étions mortes ?

- C'est simple, tout comme le corps d' Alice qui était mort, le tiens en a fait autant... Sauf que vos esprit ont continué de vivre... Votre corps mort a servi de cocon... De cocon pour que votre nouveau corps puisse naître...

Je suis resté bouche bée... Un cocon... ? Morte ? Un nouveau corps... ? Attend comme...

- Comme les papillon ? Ou les serpent qui mue ?

Elle continua...

- Oui exactement... C'est le même principe... Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il a fallu six heures pour que votre nouveau corps arrive à maturation... L'âge ou vous êtes mortes... Mais pendant vos six heures mon sang est devenu votre source de vie... Mon sang a donnée naissance à votre corps et pendant les six heures, il s'est reproduit continuellement et a continué le processus de naissance...

- Donc tu nous a donnée naissance... D'une façon différente, mais tu nous as bien donnée naissance...

Elle me sourit... Un doux et tendre sourire remplit d' amour...

- Oui... Je suis restée avec vous pendant toute ce temps... Je vous est tenue jusqu'à la fin... Le fait que le taux du test ADN soit si haut est le résultat de votre naissance... Ainsi que les léger changement physique que vous avez eu... Plus grande... Plus tonique... Plus forte... Vos corps plus définie... C'est tout simplement le fait que vous êtes mes filles... Vous portez mes gênes... Et mon sang coulent en vous... Vous avez pris certain très physique qui me sont miens... Le fait est que … Vous êtes véritablement mes filles...

Alors ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle nous a transformée... Mais parce que nous sommes ses filles... Ses vraies filles...

Angel continua...

- Pendant les six heures, votre esprit a commencé a ne faire qu'un avec votre corps... Et lui aussi a subit des changements... Vos instincts... Votre lien... Vos sensations... Vos capacités mental... Pour résumé votre esprit a évolué avec votre nouveau corps... D'ailleurs ce dernier est plus fort, plus rapide, plus résistant, vos sens plus développer et la capacité de guérir plus rapidement... Mes gênes sont la cause de ses changement physique et psychique... Vous les avez héritée de moi...

Carliste prit la parole...

- Tout comme notre espèce... Vous avez subit les même changements que nous...

Angel se mit a rire... Avant de répondre...

- Comme vous ? Certes pour l'instant vous pouvez rivaliser avec mes filles dans un combat... Mais sachez une chose...

Edward grogna...

- Quoi ? !

Angel sourit...

- Mes filles ne sont encore que des enfants... Après tout elles n'ont que un an...

- Qu'es-ce que vous racontez ? C'est du délire ! On devrai vous arrachez la tête !

Angel ignora la dernière remarque et continua...

- Même si en terme humain elles ont dix-huit ans et que leur corps sont adultes... Elles n'en reste pas moins que des enfants en terme de mon espèces... Bien qu'elles soient très fortes et très avancées pour leurs âge...

Le poing d' Edward frappa contre le mur créant un trou... Ses yeux montre de la colère pur...

- Sa suffit cette mascarade ! Finissons en !

Angel rit de nouveau...

- Vraiment ? Vous allez nous attaquer alors que vous ne savez quasiment rien de nous ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous même ! Nous pouvons rivalisez avec vous ! Et nous sommes plus nombreux !

- Enfant stupide et ignorant... Je te trouve bien sur de toi...

Edward sourit... Un sourit écœurant...

- Croyez vous vraiment que ma famille agit aussi gentiment juste parce que vous êtes nos invités ?

Tout les Cullen se sont raidit puis ont commencer à se lever...

Carliste pris la parole...

- Je suis désolé, mais nous pouvons vous laissez partir... Sachant que vous êtes responsable de la perte de notre Alice... Sans comptez que vous êtes nos ennemis et que vous refuser de répondre a toute nos question.

Edward reprit...

- Vous allez pouvoir rencontrer les Volturi, ils seront bientôt là... Ils seront heureux de faire de vous leurs esclaves !

Angel pencha s'est lèvres à l'oreille d' Alice et lui souffla...

- Réveille toi...

Quelques secondes plus tard Alice se lève et se frotte les yeux...

- C'est bon ? On peut partir ?

- Bientôt, mais avant je dois m'occuper de problème mineur...

Alice fronça les sourcil puis acquiesça ….

Angel reprit...

- Bon et si nous sortions...

Puis tout disparu... Tout devient flou... Et d'un seul coup tout redevient normal... Angel nous avez portées et courut à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit ou la confrontation précédente a eu lieu... Les Cullen arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard...

Ils sont déjà sur le point d' attaquer... Cinq loups apparurent à leurs cotés... Alice et moi s' apprêtions à attaquer quand Angel se mit a nous pousser derrière elle...

- Ne bougez pas de là.

Son ton était ferme et puissant... Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la prairie... Puis l'atmosphère changea... L'air devient glacial... Une énorme puissance se fait sentir... Angel nous regarda une dernier fois... Son regard ne montre que de la puissance pur... Je peux sentir mon gardien me forcer à reculer... Tout comme Alice le fait...

Elle fit de nouveau face aux Cullen et aux loups...

- Jouons...

.

.

.

Voilà ;-) Je vais essayer de poster la suite ce soir avant 22 h mais pas sur à 100%

Reviews please ?


	34. Excuses

Désolé !

Désolé, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continué de poster des commentaires ou me demandant une suite...

Cela m'a fait très plaisir, cependant, pendant une longue période, je n'ai rien posté... En faite je n'ai rien écrit...

Je pourrais donner des excuses interminables pour m'expliquer... Mais je ne dirais qu'une chose...

Je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire...

C'est simple... Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Les jours ont passé sont que j'écrive... Occupé avec le travail, les sorties... Etc...

Et finalement, j'ai laissé ma fiction dans un dossier sur mon pc...

MAIS !

Voilà, vers Noël, je surfais tranquillement sur internet quand j'ai trouvé un wallpaper magnifique...

Il m'a frappé immédiatement...

Autour de cette image, une histoire a pris forme... Et l'inspiration m'est revenue...

Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que j'ai écrit plus en ses 3-4 semaines que ses derniers mois...

Et puis j'ai continué de recevoir des messages pour '' Éternité '' voulant tenir ma promesse que je finirais cette fiction... Je l'ai relu... Pour me replonger dans l'histoire...

Et là j'ai reçu un choc...

Il y avait beaucoup d'incohérence... Des erreurs aussi grosses que les vagues d'Hawai xD

Mais surtout, le style d'écriture était nul... Et honnêtement, faut le faire pour que l'auteur trouve son propre style nul...

Donc pour vous, pour tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer, j'ai pris une décision...

Je vais REPRENDRE l'histoire... Mais surtout la refaire... LA corriger... l'amélioré...

Donc je suis en train de la réécrire... Lui donnant une nouvelle jeunesse ^^

Cependant, je suis aussi sur l'écriture d'une autre fic... Celle créer autour d'une seule image...

Donc pour ceux que cela intéressé en attendant '' Éternité ''

Vous pouvez lire mon autre fic :

**'' Draconia ''**

Fic FemSlash Harry Potter...

Hermione / Bellatrix...

Alternative Universe...

Et puis vous pourrez vous rendre compte de la différence entre le style d'écriture de '' Draconia '' et '' Éternité ''

Voilà donc n'hésitez pas ! Lisez '' Draconia '' !

Et en attendant, je vais redonner vie à '' Éternité

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et j'espère que vous continuerez et pardonnerez le temps d'attente...

Merci à tous...


	35. Explication 2

Voici un peu plus d'explication :

Je vais tout simplement garder le titre...

Pour l'histoire en elle-même, la trame ne changera pas, si non ça deviendrait une nouvelle fiction...

Je vais juste corriger les incohérences, les fautes, ainsi que la mise en forme...

Mais surtout, je vais changer le style d'écriture... Je pense que l'histoire sera plus fluide et meilleur à lire...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire restera la même, sûrement plusieurs changements mineures...

Mais cela restera toujours l'histoire que vous connaissez :-)

Voilà, si vous avez d'autre question n'hésitez, j'y répondrais...

Merci à tous...


End file.
